Señor de la Ira
by sueosliterarios
Summary: 2 Parte de la Serie Casa real de las sombras. La princesa Rosalie se encuentra perdida y sola, ruega por sobrevivir y vengarse de aquellos que atacaron el reino. Ella encontró en una casita en el bosque… a un oscuro hombre oso. Lo que menos desea Emmett es encargarse de una princesa que invadió su casa y sus sueños. ¿Arriesgará su vida o negará a su princesa su cuento de hadas?
1. Epígrafe

_La princesa Rosalie estaba soñando con su amante guerrero cuando la secuestraron del Castillo de Elden y la lanzaron a un extraño y peligroso reino. Perdida y sola, ruega por sobrevivir y vengarse de aquellos que le arrebataron el reino. Ella encontró en una casita en el bosque… a un oscuro hombre oso._

_La belleza de pelo dorado se había comido su comida y dormía en su cama cuando Emmett la encontró. Aunque deseaba despertar a su virginal princesa a los placeres carnales, Rosalie quería más… incluyendo sus habilidades de guerrero. Habilidades que él una vez legendario mercenario había enterrado hacía tiempo. Ahora Emmett tiene que elegir… arriesgar su vida o negar a su princesa su final de cuento de hadas_

_Ahora Emmett tenía la opción de arriesgar su vida o negar a su princesa su cuento de hadas._

* * *

**_La segunda parte de la serie Casa Real de las Sombras, es la continuacíon de Señor de los Vampiros_**

**_La historia pertenece a Jill Monroe (_****_Aclaro que la serie es de multiautor) y pertenece a las editorial Harlequim_**

**_Los personaje de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer _**

**_Yo solo adapto los personajes a la historia, todos los derechos reservados pertenecen a sus correspondientes autores._**


	2. Prólogo

PRÓLOGO

Érase una vez, en una tierra no vista por el ojo humano, había una hermosa princesa... destinada a casarse para fomentar los beneficios políticos de su padre.

No la clase de cuentos de hadas que la princesa Rosalie de Elden creció leyendo en el calor del solárium de su madre. En aquellas historias, las princesas cabalgaban en unicornios brillantes, dormían en pilas de colchones, su descanso interrumpido por un diminuto guisante, o vivían en enormes castillos encantados llenos de criaturas mágicas.

Aunque, ninguna de aquellas princesas pudieran inducirse a sí mismas en sus sueños.

En cuanto a las habilidades mágicas, el don de Rosalie era bastante inútil. Cuando era niña, podía invocarse ella misma fuera de una pesadilla, lo que era una ventaja para sus siete años de edad, pero ahora, como adulta, no añadía nada especial. Su madre podía examinar los sueños de los hombres, era capaz de enviar emociones de miedo a los corazones de los enemigos de su padre o incluso mirar en el futuro a posibles enemigos.

Y érase una vez, la reina Esme se había casado con el padre de Rosalie por la ambición política de su propio padre. Uniendo su magia con el poder del bebedor de sangre. Su hermano mayor, Edward, podría absorber los poderes de los demás, mientras que sus otros hermanos Jacob y Jasper podían hablar mentalmente con los bebedores de sangre de su reino.

Aunque las invocaciones de los sueños de Rosalie no eran poderosas... ella siempre se podía conectar a un guerrero en particular. Así es como ella se refería a él cuando estaba despierta. Guerrero. Mientras dormía, pensaba en él como amante. Sus ojos oscuros igualaban su pelo rebelde por el que le gustaba deslizar los dedos. Sus anchos hombros pedían que los tocara. Sus labios. A veces en los sueños él la tomaba en brazos, su cuerpo grande y poderoso, la llevaba a la cama más cercana. O hacia abajo al duro suelo. A veces incluso contra la pared. Su amante le rasgaba la ropa, arrancándosela del cuerpo, luego le cubría la piel con la suavidad de sus labios o la aspereza de sus manos callosas.

Rosalie se despertaba, el corazón latiendo con fuerza y los pezones duros y palpitantes. Doliéndole todo. Ella llevaba las rodillas contra el pecho, tratando de aspirar aire, despejando la mente de la necesidad y del deseo.

Una vez que cogía aire y los latidos del corazón reducían la marcha, sólo le quedaba la sensación de frustración. Pasaba el tiempo justo después de despertarse tratando de recordar. Para volver al sueño. Había estado con su guerrero muchas veces al dormirse, ¿pero qué es lo que venía después de arrancarse la ropa y tocarse? Los sueños nunca se lo decían. Tampoco ninguna vez había podido ver su cara totalmente. Aunque ella conocía cómo olía, cómo sabía y cómo se sentía debajo de su mano, él seguía siendo difícil de alcanzar. Misterioso. Un sueño.

Pero de una cosa estaba segura. Si el hombre de los sueños entrara por la puerta y caminara a través de su habitación, se asustaría. Él era un poco más que salvaje. Feroz y primitivo. Esgrimía una espada con tanta facilidad como ella esgrimía un cepillo para el pelo.

Cepillarse el pelo. Eso si era importante en la vida de una princesa. Especialmente en la de cuyo único trabajo era casarse. Rosalie suspiró y comenzó a pasearse por los límites de su habitación. Tenía los pies tan inquietos como el espíritu. Y sabía que ese tipo de pensamientos conducían al peligro.

En todos los cuentos de hadas que su madre le había leído mientras crecía, una princesa siempre se metía en problemas cuando anhelaba algo más. Sería tentada, ‑no, desafiada‑ por el destino, si cruzara a propósito por la ventana para mirar adelante, hacia fuera, más allá de las puertas del castillo, a los árboles del bosque, y se preguntara... ¿y si? ¿Qué hay allí? ¿Hay algo más que esto?

Ella también podría abrir la puerta e invitar al desastre a tomar una taza té.

Además, ¿cómo se prepara una para la aventura? Fuera, más allá de las puertas, armada con sólo unas ínfimas habilidades mágicas, estaría tan perdida como aquel niño y niña, cuyo rastro de migas de pan fue comido por las aves. Si podía vencer a un ogro temible con un plan de comida fabulosa, entonces lo que había detrás de esas puertas podría no ser tan preocupante. Sin embargo, los gigantes y ogros no estarían impresionados de que ella fuera competente en más de veinte tipos de danzas del reino. O que pudiera organizar todos los detalles de los músicos o la cantidad de velas necesarias en el gran salón de baile.

Miró su trabajo de costura abandonado. Eso es por lo que una princesa debe estar preocupada. Puntadas perfectas.

Mañana su padre comenzaría la búsqueda de su marido. Rosalie sabía que el Rey Carlisle había retrasado la tarea, ya que no quería que su hija viviera lejos de él. Su vida con Esme había comenzado como un matrimonio de conveniencia donde el amor había crecido y habían forjado una familia muy unida. Pero aquella familia fue creciendo y cambiando. Su hermano mayor, Edward, rápidamente se escapaba de la mesa después de que la comida estuviera terminada, lo más probable a la cama de una mujer. Como una gentil y educada princesa de Elden, Rosalie no tenía que saber ese tipo de detalles, pero lo hacía. Ya se acercaba a la mitad de su segunda década, Rosalie era varios años mayor que cuando su madre había llegado a Elden, dispuesta a cumplir el contrato matrimonial.

Es por eso que estaba tan inquieta. Su familia ya no podía detener el tiempo y los cambios que el reloj traía consigo. Pronto estaría dejando la casa de su infancia, para casarse, e ir a otro reino. Ella estaría en los brazos de un hombre cuyo rostro podría ver con claridad, cuyos rasgos no eran los resultados borrosos de una neblina de sueño. Un hombre que le mostraría lo que sucede después de que la ropa desaparecía. El tiempo del amor de los sueños se había terminado. Sería un error forzarlo en los sueños una vez que ella perteneciera a otro. Pero aún no estaba casada. Los dedos encontraron el reloj que su madre le había dado en su quinto cumpleaños. Lo llevaba en un collar alrededor del cuello, una espada y un escudo decoraban el frente.

—¿Por qué una espada? —Le había preguntado. A pesar de que era más propensa a correr por el castillo que a caminar con gracia, incluso a sus cinco años de edad, sabía que las armas de guerra no favorecían a una princesa.

Su madre se encogió de hombros, el secreto oscureciendo sus verdes ojos.

—No lo sé. Mi magia forjó los relojes. —La reina se inclinó y besó la mejilla de Rosalie— Pero sé que te ayudará en tu viaje. Tu destino. Haciéndolo bueno.

Un deseo de ver a su guerrero la sacudió. Rosalie probablemente debería estar preocupada porque esos deseos la golpeaban cada vez con más frecuencia.

Pero si su destino no era estar con su guerrero, entonces tomaría el consejo de su madre y haría de su viaje uno bueno. Rosalie se quitó los delicados escarpines y se acostó en su blando colchón, no molestándose en quitarse el vestido o tirar de las mantas hasta la barbilla. Cerró los ojos e imaginó una puerta. Cuando su madre trató de enseñarle a hacerse cargo del mundo de los sueños, ella le había dicho que todo lo que tenía que hacer era girar el pomo, y caminar a través del umbral. La puerta la iba a llevar a cualquier lugar en el que quisiera estar.

La puerta sólo la conducía a la mente de su feroz amante, y ahora ése era el único lugar a donde quería ir.

Lo encontró afilando el acero de su espada. Rosalie a menudo lo encontraba cuidando de sus armas. En los sueños, nunca se ponía nerviosa por sus hachas, espadas o cuchillos. Disfrutaba mucho de su ferocidad, su capacidad de proteger. Atacar. Se apoyó contra un árbol y simplemente miraba el juego de sus músculos en la espalda sin camisa mientras deslizaba la tela alrededor de la empuñadura.

Rosalie nunca encontraba tiempo para simplemente observarle. El guerrero estaba siempre en alerta, y porque estaba en un sueño, sus rasgos no estaban claramente definidos. ¿Indicarían las líneas de sus ojos que a él le gustaba reír? ¿Había allí líneas a través de su frente, marcándolo como un hombre de intensidad y concentración? Todo lo que podía ver eran grandes rasgos. No el tipo de cosas que le diría quien era él por dentro.

Una sonrisa le curvó los labios cuando sus hombros se pusieron tensos. Su amante había sentido su presencia. El paño de limpieza y la espada cayeron en la hierba a sus pies mientras se giraba. Los pezones se le endurecieron cuando su mirada le recorrió el cuerpo de arriba a abajo, su respiración poco más que un silbido. Rosalie entrecerró los ojos, una vez más, tratando de mirar a través de la neblina del sueño que parecía que nunca la dejaba ver los verdaderos ángulos de su rostro. Sólo sus ojos. Los ojos de un marrón intenso.

Sus pasos eran silenciosos mientras caminaba sobre las hojas y ramas que alfombraban el suelo. Ella se apartó de los árboles, moviéndose hacia él, con ganas de satisfacer a su amante tan pronto como pudiera, ahora que sabía que había llegado.

Ésta sería su última vez juntos.

O al menos debería serlo. Debería concentrarse en su reino, y ayudar a su padre en la selección de su marido.

Rosalie cruzo las manos alrededor del cuello de su amante para que sus labios bajaran hacia los suyos. El hombre del sueño nunca la besaba suavemente, como ella sospechaba que un criado cortesano o un gobernante de un castillo lo harían. No, los labios de este hombre eran exigentes. Su beso era apasionado y lleno de deseo primordial.

—Te quiero desnuda —le dijo, con voz tensa.

Parpadeó, sorprendida por un momento. Él nunca había hablado antes en los sueños. A Rosalie le gustaba su voz, elemental y llena de hambre por ella. Alargó la mano hacia el material en los hombros, listo para arrancarlo, pero ella detuvo su mano. No quería que hoy él fuera el seductor, no es que su manera de hacer el amor fuera considerado una seducción suave. No, ella quiso ser compañera en igualdad de condiciones esta última vez. Rosalie quería desnudarse para él.

Con un giro de muñecas, ella tiró de la cinta entre los omóplatos y sintió que la tela del corpiño cedía. Impulsándose con un giro lento de hombros, el vestido comenzó a caer. Sus ojos se estrecharon cuando los senos fueron revelados, los pezones crecieron más apretados ante sus ojos. Alargó la mano hacia ella. Rosalie sabía lo que iba a hacer en el momento en que la tuviera en sus manos, y se rió.

—Todavía no —bromeó. Luego se recogió la falda y corrió hacia el árbol. Ella nunca había jugado antes a este juego... nunca lo pensó. Sabía que en algún nivel, su amante guerrero disfrutaría de la caza. Iba a ganar, pero tenía toda la intención de dejar que él la encontrara.

A pesar de que su amante era silencioso, Rosalie sintió que estaba cerca. Ella se rió de nuevo cuando su mano se curvo alrededor de la cintura. Tiró de ella hasta apoyar la espalda en la solidez del pecho masculino. Su cresta dura presionó contra ella, y algo necesitado y doloroso le hizo sentir el vientre vacío. La necesidad de provocar y correr desapareció en un instante. Rosalie quería ‑no, necesitaba‑ sus manos sobre el cuerpo y sus labios en los pechos.

Algo duro le presionó la boca. La confusión llenó los ojos oscuros y las líneas sólidas de él comenzaron a desdibujarse. Se desvanecían. Sus manos se apretaron alrededor de los brazos, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—Quédate conmigo —exigió—. ¿Qué te está pasando?

Luchó, dispuesta a pasar a través de la puerta, estar más cerca de él. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Rosalie combatió contra la fuerza que le sostenía la cabeza en su lugar.

—Tranquila —ordenó una voz.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, y buscó la mano de su amante. Pero alcanzo sólo el aire. Alguna cosa, alguna fuerza, la llevaba lejos de él.

—Ayúdame —trató de gritar, pero la mano cubriéndole la boca no la dejó hablar.

Y él se fue.

Rosalie estaba de vuelta en su habitación. Félix, miembro de la seguridad personal de sus padres, estaba inclinándose sobre ella.

—Tranquila, princesa. El castillo está siendo atacado. Ya han tomado al rey y la reina.

Se sentó, los últimos vestigios del sueño desapareciendo por completo. Cuando el significado de las palabras del guardia cayó sobre ella, sus dedos empezaron a relajarse y el corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

—Tenemos que ayudarlos —susurró.

Felíx negó con la cabeza.

—Es demasiado tarde para ellos. Hubieran querido que os condujera a través del pasadizo secreto del castillo a vos y a vuestros hermanos.

—Pero... —empezó a protestar. Las lágrimas rodaron de los ojos y la garganta empezó a apretarse. El pasadizo había sido construido hace mucho tiempo por algún antepasado como una vía de escape de último recurso si los habitantes del castillo temían que no había otra opción más que huir.

—Venga, princesa, y apresuraos. Poneos unos zapatos. Debemos buscar a Jasper y Jacob.

—¿Qué pasa con Edward?

El guardia negó con la cabeza.

El miedo se estrelló contra ella. La enormidad del peligro finalmente penetró la neblina de sueño. Esto no era un ataque contra el castillo, como aquellos que fácilmente fueron rechazados en el pasado, esto era un ataque en toda regla.

—¿Él ha sido secuestrado, también?

—No pude encontrarlo. Venga, tenemos que salvar a quien podamos.

Rosalie empezó a temblar, pero respiró hondo. Tenía que ser fuerte y enfrentar cualquier peligro que se avecinara. Sus hermanos dependían de ella.

Después de deslizar los pies en las zapatillas a los pies de la cama, siguió a Félix por el pasillo que la conducía a Jacob y a las cámaras de Jasper. A continuación oyó el choque y estruendo de la espada contra un escudo. Un grito de guerra. Y el sonido de la muerte.

Aceleró el paso, silenciosamente entrando en la habitación de Jasper primero, mientras Félix fue a la de Jacob. Antes habían celebrado el quinto cumpleaños de Jasper. Ahora le correspondía a ella asegurarse de que él celebrara otro. Si tuviera las habilidades de su madre, ya estaría poniendo pensamientos para despertar de los sueños a su hermano. En su lugar, tendría que sacudirlo suavemente por el hombro.

—¿Dónde está mi hermano? —preguntó a la sirvienta después de entrar en la habitación donde dormía su hermano.

—Su niñera se lo llevo. A una de las habitaciones en lo alto del castillo.

Rosalie se hundió de alivio.

—Pero, ¿qué debemos hacer con el primo?

Se llevó la mano para cubrir el jadeo. Su primo, Benjamín, que no era mucho mayor de cuatro años, había llegado para la fiesta. Dudaba que cualquiera de los guardias se parara a ver cómo estaba. Corrió por el pasillo hacia donde dormía.

—Benjamín, querido —susurró—. Vístete. Tienes que venir conmigo y Félix.

Su primito se frotó los ojos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, más dormido que despierto.

—Estamos jugando al escondite —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Se sentó en la cama, confundido por el momento, pero todavía listo para el juego. Benjamín era lo suficientemente joven como para que ella lo llevara. Simplemente lo levantó de los cobertores y se lo puso encima del hombro. Ella le cantó una canción de cuna suave al oído para que no se pusiera inquieto y ruidoso.

Félix se unió a ella en el pasillo.

—Jacob no está en su habitación.

El temor por su querido hermano mayor la hizo temblar de nuevo.

—Tal vez ya se haya escapado.

La duda brilló en los ojos de Félix por un momento, antes de que el guardia rápidamente la enmascarara. Jacob estaba a cargo de la protección de los muros exteriores del castillo. Por supuesto que estaría involucrado en cualquier tipo de defensa. Pero sus defensas ya habían sido violadas. Eso significaría que su hermano...

No, ella no permitiría a los pensamientos ir por ahí. En este momento tenía que cuidar de Benjamín. Félix ya estaba corriendo hacia el pasillo que conducía a la ruta de escape. Nadie en Elden la había necesitado en varias generaciones. ¿Quién los estaba atacando? ¿Por qué? Su reino había estado en paz con la mayoría de todos los demás.

Félix puso a un lado un gran tapiz revelando la puerta que conducía a su vía de escape. Los sonidos de la lucha aún hacían eco abajo, pero cada vez más cerca. La puerta oculta se quejó cuando Félix empujó la madera antigua. Cuando finalmente cedió, las bisagras se opusieron con fuerza después de su falta de uso durante años.

—¡Alto!

Rosalie se volvió para ver a una criatura horrible, una creada por el mal. Sus ocho patas, brillando con navajas y goteando con la sangre de su pueblo, corrieron hacia ella. Los atraparía a todos si ella no hacía algo para distraerlo.

—Tienes que caminar ahora, Benjamín.

—Pero quiero que me lleves —protestó.

—Princesa —la llamo el monstruo, dejando al descubierto sus colmillos. Se dio cuenta de que la repugnante bestia se centró solamente en ella. Haría cualquier cosa para atraparla, incluso asesinar a su primo.

—¡Marchaos! —gritó, empujando a Benjamín al lado de Félix, y cerró la puerta.

—Rosalie—se oyó llorar a su pequeño primo. Pero entonces escuchó un reconfortante _clic_ mientras Félix corría el pestillo desde el interior. El alivio hizo que le temblaran las piernas. Tomando una respiración profunda, se dio la vuelta. El monstruo estaba casi a su lado. Como su madre, esta criatura manejaba magia, excepto que utilizaba los poderes oscuros que venían de profanar la sangre que sostiene la vida.

La empujó contra la pared, una de sus patas provistas con navajas la atraparon en el lugar. Tiró del picaporte, pero la puerta no se movió.

—No importa. No pueden ocultarse allí para siempre. —Luego se volvió hacia ella. Sus ojos eran fríos. Nunca había visto unos ojos tan llenos de... nada. La dejó helada. Una sonrisa, si se puede llamar así, tiró de su labio superior.

—Ven. El maestro va a querer verte.

La agarró del brazo, y ella contuvo el aliento cuando una de las cuchillas le atravesó la piel. Su captor la arrastró hasta la escalera, dónde la lucha seguía librándose. Sólo que el choque de espada contra espada ya estaba desapareciendo, eso la arrastró hasta el gran salón. Los gemidos de agonía de los heridos y moribundos se mezclaban con el llanto aterrorizado de los capturados. Entonces vio a sus padres en el estrado dónde atendían a su corte, encadenados a sus tronos. Una humillación de burla.

La ira comenzó a crecer en el pecho, alejando el miedo. Su padre estaba hundido en lo que una vez gobernó con orgullo. La sangre corría por su mejilla y se agrupaba a sus pies. Tanta sangre. Demasiada sangre. Un sollozo le rasgó la garganta, y ella dio un tirón al brazo de las garras de su captor. No podía dejarlo morir así. No a su padre, quien gobernó con justicia, que amaba a su pueblo.

El golpe vino por detrás. La tiró al suelo, la fría piedra de la chimenea le cortó la frente. La oscuridad comenzó a moverse a través de la visión, parpadeó para tratar de limpiarla y también el dolor. Se encontró con la mirada de su padre. No le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida. Rosalie se obligó a mirar a su madre. Su hermosa madre con el asombroso pelo plateado, ahora teñido de rojo por la sangre que había derramado.

Sus padres se alcanzaron el uno al otro, y el gesto la consoló. Ellos morirían juntos. Los ojos marrones oscuros le cruzaron por la mente. El guerrero de los sueños lucharía contra estas criaturas creadas por la práctica de la brujería de sangre. Él moriría tratando de salvarla, para vengarse. Deseaba que él estuviera aquí ahora.

—¡No! —dijo un hombre, su tono frío. Tenía una voz que sonaba como la muerte.

Rosalie sabía sin necesidad de que le dijeran que el hombre, o algo que una vez había sido un hombre y que corría hacia sus padres era el Hechicero de Sangre. Una leyenda. Un rumor. Alto y esquelético, ésta era la criatura sobre la que las madres advertían, y que atrapaba a los tontos que dejaban la seguridad de Elden y los convertía al mal.

Algo potente se arremolinaba entre las manos extendidas de sus padres. Ellos no se estaban alcanzando uno a otro como ella había pensado primero, estaban activando sus poderes. Rosalie alcanzo el reloj, los dedos inquietos en la espada y el escudo que adornaba la parte delantera. Qué irónico, cuando lo que realmente necesitaba era una espada y un escudo.

Y un hombre que pudiera manejar la espada.

El reloj comenzó a calentarse y a brillar contra la piel. Una ola de magia le estremeció todo el cuerpo, y Rosalie ya no sentía el aguijón del corte en la sien o la frialdad de la piedra dura debajo del cuerpo.

El último pensamiento de Rosalie fue para su guerrero.

* * *

¿Que les parece esta historia?

Poco a poco obtendremos todas las respuestas a las preguntas que nos dejo el primer libro. Pero recuerden que son en total cuatro, asi que nos faltan muchas cosas por ver...


	3. Capitulo 1

CAPÍTULO 1

**¡A furore libera nos, Domine!**

**(Líbranos de la furia, ¡Oh Señor!)**

_Hace diez años_

Los dedos de Emmett se apretaron alrededor del suave mango de la lanza. Había pasado horas y horas pelando la corteza y lijando la rugosa madera hasta sentirla cómoda en la mano. Las piernas le temblaban por la anticipación mientras se sentaba cerca de la fogata, observando los troncos volverse de color naranja y el humo subiendo hacia las estrellas.

Su última noche como niño.

Mañana seguiría el camino de su padre y el padre de su padre y las generaciones de sus antepasados, que una vez habían caminado desde el principio de los tiempos. Mañana se encontraría con el desafío final. Mañana se convertiría en hombre o moriría.

—Tienes que dormir —le dijo su padre.

Emmett miró hacia arriba. Incluso en la penumbra de la luz del fuego pudo reconocer la tensión en los ojos de su padre. Mañana se uniría a él como guerrero o enterraría a otro hijo.

—No estoy cansado —admitió.

Con una inclinación de cabeza, su padre se unió a él en el suelo, el fuego calentaba el aire frío de la noche.

—Tampoco podía yo aquella noche.

Los ojos de Emmett se estrecharon. A pesar de que le había preguntado a su padre sobre su Bärenjagd1 una docena de veces, él le había dicho poco. La tarea de un padre era preparar a su hijo para la pelea, pero qué esperar, cómo sentirse... esa batalla quedaba para que cada niño la enfrentara solo. En sus propios términos. Definía el guerrero en el cual se convertiría.

Si sobrevivía.

Una sacudida brusca en el hombro despertó a Emmett por la mañana. De alguna manera había caído en un profundo sueño.

—Es la hora.

El fuego se había consumido, y resistió la tentación de envolverse más fuerte con la piel que lo cubría. Entonces recordó. Era el día.

Una sonrisa tiró del labio inferior de su padre cuando vio la rapidez de las acciones de Emmett. En un destello de movimiento él estaba vestido, el saco de dormir recogido y la lanza en la mano.

—Es la hora —anunció a su padre, repitiendo las palabras que le había dicho.

Estaban frente a frente ahora, y Emmett aún crecería más alto. Más tarde, esta noche regresaría como hombre, siendo bienvenido a ocupar un lugar entre los guerreros.

Su padre asintió con la cabeza.

—Te diré lo que mi padre me dijo, y sospecho que su padre y los padres antes que él. Lo que debes hacer ahora, lo harás solo. Deja aquí tu zurrón de cerveza, y no lleves comida. Nada más que tu arma. Sé valiente, pero sobre todo, sé honorable.

—¿Cómo sabrás cuándo está hecho? —preguntó.

—Lo sabré. Ahora vete.

Emmett se dio media vuelta y caminó en silencio a través de la maleza como su padre le enseñó hace muchos años. Una de sus muchas lecciones. Ayer por la noche habían dormido a las afueras de las sagradas tierras de los osos. Ahora era el momento de cruzarlas.

Con una respiración profunda pisó tierra sagrada, deleitándose con el inesperado empuje de energía que le golpeó el cuerpo. La oleada se hinchó en el pecho, y luego creció, propagándose por los miembros, los dedos. Con la nueva energía, afianzó la lanza y echó a correr. Corriendo más rápido de lo que nunca había corrido antes, siguió ese tirón de poder, confiando en los instintos.

El tiempo perdió significado mientras corría. Nunca se cansó, incluso mientras el sol continuaba elevándose en el cielo. La visión se le agudizó, y el fuerte sabor de almizcle perfumó el aire. Almizcle de oso.

El momento había llegado.

Cada músculo, cada sentido, se tensó. El instinto de nuevo le dijo que girara la cabeza, y entonces lo vio.

El oso era gigante. Elevándose más de dos metros por encima de Emmett, las feroces garras curvándose, la piel marrón oscura estirada sobre los tensos músculos. Emmett miró a los ojos de la temible criatura. Una vez más, algo poderoso se estrelló contra él, y los músculos se le contrajeron. El cuerpo se le congeló.

El oso le gruñó, un sonido atronador que hizo que la tierra bajo los pies retumbara. Emmett sintió que los ojos se le ampliaban, pero aún no podía moverse.

El momento había llegado.

Emmett obligó a los dedos a moverse, a que el brazo se relajara. Luego, con un fluido arco que había practicado junto a su padre cientos de veces, envió la lanza hacia arriba. El sonido de la afilada punta zumbó por el aire. El animal rugió cuando el arma se le hundió en el pecho. La sangre oscureció su pelaje.

Con un grito gutural, Emmett corrió a donde el oso se había precipitado al suelo, arañando la madera incrustada en su cuerpo. El animal se volvió loco cuando se acercó, dando golpes hacia él con garras asesinas. Una ola de miedo le recorrió la espina dorsal. El olor mohoso, y salado de la sangre le golpeó la nariz. El gruñido encolerizado del oso hizo a Emmett sacudir la cabeza, tratando de borrar el sonido. El animal se alzó sobre las patas, una vez más elevándose por encima de él, cerca. Tan cerca.

Se armó de valor. Iba a ser un guerrero. Uno valiente. Emmett alcanzó la lanza. Un arma era todo lo que un niño podía llevar. El oso le dio un golpe, las garras le rasgaron la tela de la camisa, le cortaron la piel de los bíceps. Con un poderoso golpe, el animal envió a Emmett al suelo, quitándole el aire de los pulmones con el golpe.

_Olvida el dolor. Olvida la sangre. Olvida el miedo_.

Una vez más, la visión de Emmett se agudizó. Tomó la lanza de nuevo, esta vez arrastrándola del cuerpo del oso. Pero no sin un precio. El poderoso animal lo arañó otra vez, dejándole un rastro de carne desgarrada cruzando desde el hombro hasta la cadera. El dolor era una agonía, y la visión se volvió borrosa, pero estabilizó la mano y apuntó al cuello del animal.

El animal cayó al suelo de nuevo, pero Emmett sabía que no volvería a levantarse. Enfocó la mirada con los ojos marrones oscuros del oso. Una ola de angustiosa compasión se instaló en él. Esto era por lo qué los guerreros nunca contaban sus experiencias.

El oso tomó una respiración trabajosa, la sangre goteando de su hocico. Emmett apretó los ojos con fuerza, luchando contra las náuseas que le amenazaban. La mirada volvió a los ojos vidriosos de dolor del oso. Él estaba deshonrando el espíritu de este gran animal al dejarlo que sufriera. El alma del oso clamaba por la liberación. Su próximo viaje.

El momento había llegado.

Emmett agarró la lanza una vez más, y entonces la sumergió directamente en el corazón del oso, poniendo fin a su vida. Un torrente de energía se estrelló contra él, casi tirándolo hacia atrás. Luchó contra esto, pero estaba rasgando y desgarrándole el alma. La energía del oso se fusionaba con su propia naturaleza, convirtiéndolo en el guerrero que el resto del reino conocía como berserkers2.

Notó que los músculos le comenzaban a temblar, sintiéndose débil por la pérdida de sangre. Sin embargo, las heridas se curarían. Él sería más fuerte que nunca. Tragó aire y se tambaleó de regreso por el camino hacia el lugar donde se había separado de su padre.

Un gran alivio cruzó por el rostro de su progenitor, y sus ojos marrones se calentaron cuando vio que se acercaba. Emmett inmediatamente se enderezó a pesar del dolor. Él era un guerrero, saludaría a su padre de esa manera. Pero su padre lo abrazó, lo agarró y lo mantuvo apretado contra su pecho. Por unos momentos disfrutó del orgullo y el amor de su predecesor antes que lo separara y comenzara a recoger los suministros del campamento.

—Fue más difícil de lo que pensaba. No creí que me sentiría así —exclamó Emmett sin ninguna razón que pudiera adivinar. Lamentó la erupción de las palabras instantáneamente. Esos eran los sentimientos de un niño. No de un hombre. No de un guerrero.

Pero su padre asintió con la cabeza.

—No se supone que sea fácil. Quitar una vida, cualquier vida, nunca debe ser algo que se hace sin necesidad y compasión —se puso de pie, arrojando la mochila al hombro— Guíame al oso. Tenemos que prepararlo.

Caminaron en silencio juntos, cruzando hacia la tierra sagrada donde el oso había tomado su último aliento. Su padre le enseñó a honrar al oso en las formas antiguas, y luego se pusieron a trabajar.

—Ahora posees el corazón del oso. Como guerrero Ursa, llevarás el espíritu del oso contigo. Tu espíritu oso siempre estará ahí, esperando en silencio dentro de ti, listo para que lo llames. La fuerza del oso acude a ti cuando usas tu Bärenhaut3 —le dijo su padre, levantando la piel de oso—. No te pongas su piel sin pensarlo y sin una cuidadosa consideración. Serás capaz de matar, Emmett, y matar con facilidad. Pero sólo con honor.

—Lo haré, padre —prometió con un humilde sentido de orgullo—. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Cogemos la carne para que nuestra gente pueda comer. Las garras las usaremos para nuestras armas. No desperdiciamos lo que el oso nos ha dado. Respetamos su sacrificio —su padre pasó un dedo por la piel del oso—. Pero la piel, te pertenece a ti. La usarás sólo cuando vayas a la batalla y debas convocar al espíritu del oso.

Como había observado con su padre, y a la docena de guerreros Ursa que custodiaban su tierra. Ahora él se unía a sus filas de élite.

Llegaron por la noche. Pero entonces los vampiros eran más fuertes. Atacando cuando todos estaban dormidos. Mientras que los guerreros y sus hijos estaban en el Bärenjagd. La elección de unos cobardes.

Los gritos de las mujeres llenaban el aire de la noche. El incendio de casas, graneros y silos de granos ardiendo iluminaba el cielo. Padre e hijo asimilaron la escena de allí abajo. La madre de Emmett estaba allí. Su hermana.

Su padre se despojó de la ropa, agarrando su Bärenhaut y la espada, que nunca estaban lejos de su alcance. La piel de oso de Emmett no estaba preparada, aún no estaba seca por el sol, pero aún así tomó la piel, colocándosela sobre los hombros desnudos. Sangre y tendones todavía se aferraban a la piel, y se filtraban a través de las heridas en el brazo y el cuerpo. Una ira poderosa se apoderó de él. No sentía nada más. No más tristeza por el oso, ni inquietudes, o preocupación por sus hermanos o hermanas y su madre, ni la angustia por la pérdida de los almacenes de alimento que mantendrían vivo a su pueblo a través de los rigores del invierno. Emmett no sentía nada más que rabia asesina.

Con un grito de guerra, se lanzó colina abajo, a su villa, a su pueblo. Para la batalla. Sin prestar atención a la advertencia de su padre. Un vampiro se volvió ante el alarido, con la sangre goteando de su barbilla, y una fría sonrisa en sus crueles labios.

La ira, la fuerza de su rabia, lo dominó. Cargó hacia el vampiro, agarrándole el cuello, arrancándole la carne, desgarrando el cuerpo de la criatura con sus propias manos. No le hacía falta una estaca, sólo el puño, golpeando a través de la piel, los huesos, al corazón de su interior. El vampiro colapsó a sus pies.

Emmett se volvió, dispuesto a matar a otro. Y así lo hizo. Una y otra vez. Pero los guerreros Ursa eran superados en número. Armados con palos, los vampiros esperaban para emboscar a las parejas de padres e hijos que regresaban lentamente, fáciles objetivos ignorantes. Las criaturas sabían lo que estaban haciendo, luchando contra gente sin espadas ni fuego.

Los cuerpos de sus vecinos estaban entre los bebedores de sangre que él había matado. A lo lejos, todavía veía a su padre en la lucha, abordando fácilmente a dos vampiros, con su berserkergang4 como un aliado de confianza. Pero entonces vio caer a su padre. Los vampiros estaban listos para chupar lo último de su fuerza vital. Su espíritu.

—No —exclamó mientras la furia crecía, se construía. Tomó la espada de uno de los vampiros caídos mientras corría. La hoja podría no hacerles daño a su cuerpo, pero encontraría un hogar en el amargo y oscuro corazón de un vampiro.

El chupasangre en la garganta de su padre perdió la cabeza sin saber que la amenaza se aproximaba. El segundo vampiro fue capaz de dar batalla, alimentando la ira de Emmett. Se echó a reír en el amanecer mientras el vampiro caía a sus pies. Se dio la vuelta listo para más, para matar a más. La rabia sólo se aliviaba con la muerte de su enemigo. Pero estaba rodeado.

Los vampiros se movían a una velocidad increíble para unirse a los que poco a poco le rodeaban. A pesar del berserkergang sobre él, y el espíritu del oso llenándolo, sabía que no podría derrotarlos a todos ellos. Los vampiros se habían asegurado de que no hubiera nadie para ayudarle.

Se cercioraría de llevarse con él a tantos como pudiera cuando muriera. Levantó la espada, preparándose para la batalla.

Tan pronto como los vampiros se movieron para rodearlo, se detuvieron. La luz empezó a filtrarse a través de las hojas de los árboles. Uno por uno los vampiros huyeron, más rápido de lo que podía seguirlos con los ojos.

—Volver y pelear —los llamó.

El sonido del susurro del viento sobre la hierba fue la única respuesta.

—Luchar, cobardes.

Pero la ira iba desapareciendo, y sólo la angustia quedaba en su lugar. La piel se le comenzó a caer de los hombros.

Los vampiros que aún quedaban agonizando en la tierra empezaron a chisporrotear. El humo de sus cuerpos se elevó hacia el cielo, y pronto no fueron más que cenizas. El olor era horrible, y él se alejó, hundiéndose en el suelo junto al cuerpo de su padre.

Levantó la mano de su progenitor. Estaba fría y sin vida. Las lágrimas le pincharon los ojos, pero parpadeó para alejarlas, en honor al espíritu del hombre que había muerto para salvar a su pueblo.

El vampiro al que Emmett le había quitado la cabeza no dejó nada atrás, excepto su túnica. Bajo el amparo de la noche, no se había dado cuenta que los atacantes habían estado vestidos de forma similar. Su propio pueblo no se vestía igual cuando se enfrentaba a la batalla. Sin embargo, un reino del reino lo hacía. Los vampiros mágicos de Elden. Reconoció los colores azul marino y púrpura de la Guardia Real militar de Elden.

No tenía ningún sentido. Nada tenía sentido. Había habido paz entre su pueblo y Elden durante varias generaciones. El rey sólo tenía que pedirlo, y los guerreros Ursan lucharían a su lado.

Sólo una cosa tenía sentido en la mente de Emmett: Cada residente de Elden iba a morir por su mano.

El día estuvo lleno de trabajo duro, y horrible. Con cuidado juntó los cuerpos de su gente, tratando de recordarlos como lo que fueron: Sus vecinos, sus compañeros de escuela, y no los cuerpos sin vida cubiertos de sangre y profanados por vampiros sedientos de sangre. Encontró a su madre acunando el pequeño cuerpo sin vida de su hermana, protegiéndola incluso después de muerta. La muñeca de oso favorita de su hermana con su vestido rosa con volantes estaba cerca. Pisoteada.

En el momento en que el sol estaba en lo alto, la espeluznante tarea estaba casi completa. La tradición dictaba que la pira funeraria debía prepararse al atardecer, la quema por la noche. Pero sospechaba que su familia lo perdonaría por no convertirse en un blanco fácil para los vampiros a la espera de arrancarle la garganta. Excepto que había dos miembros de su familia en paradero desconocido. Sus dos hermanos menores, Seth y Collins.

Por primera vez desde que el berserkergang lo dejó, y era libre para ver la carnicería dejada tras el paso de los de Elden, Emmett sintió una punzada de esperanza. Sus hermanos menores jugaban a maratonianos escondites, pero esta vez su habilidad para no ser encontrados les podría haber salvado la vida.

Y su hermano mayor, conocía su lugar favorito. Recogiendo el acero y la piel, Emmett se lanzó a la carrera.

Los terrenales olores de la cueva eran una bienvenida de alivio a las cenizas humeantes, la sangre y la muerte donde había estado trabajando. Silbó en la cueva. No oyó ningún sonido en respuesta, pero sentía que estaban allí. Quería que estuvieran. Lo necesitaba. Emmett nunca había entendido la fascinación de sus hermanos menores por este lugar. Odiaba el agujero cerrado y oscuro que era la cueva, pero después de las tareas domésticas, sus hermanos se pasaban horas en el refugio de la roca. Esperaba que fuera verdad en esta ocasión. Emmett dio un paso hacia el interior.

—Seth, ¿estás aquí? ¿Collins? Salir, hermanos —pidió en voz baja.

Oyó la rápida inspiración, y un alivio como ningún otro le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—Soy Emmett. Toma mi mano —indicó mientras obligaba a los dedos a entrar más profundo en la cueva con temor y esperanza.

Fue recompensado con dedos más pequeños rodeándole la mano. Dos pares de manos. Gracias a los dioses.

Suavemente los sacó de la cueva, con sus rostros sucios parpadeando a la dura luz del sol tan bienvenida.

—Mamá nos dijo que nos ocultáramos —dijo Seth, la culpa ya endurecía su joven rostro.

—Queríamos pelear —defendió Collins—. Pero ella nos lo hizo prometer.

Les dio un rápido apretón a cada uno de sus hombros. De la forma en que su padre lo habría hecho.

—Hicisteis lo correcto. Ahora vais a vivir para luchar otro día. —Tal como él había vivido. Tal como él lucharía.

Después de recoger las provisiones que pudieron encontrar y llevar, sus hermanos ayudaron a Emmett a encender la pira, recitando una oración por los espíritus de su gente.

Los tres viajaron muy lejos de Ursa, cruzando a través de los diversos reinos de su mundo. Emmett pasaba los días procurando alimentos, tratando de mantener a salvo a sus hermanos y trabajando en su formación. Pero pronto aprendió que las únicas habilidades comercializables de un guerrero Ursa eran las de matar. Contratado como mercenario. Un asesino.

El niño que una vez había llorado la muerte de un intrépido animal ahora disfrutaba asesinando. El olor de la muerte. Las plegarias de su presa.

Emmett prosperaba bajo la amenaza de su muerte inminente. Ni siquiera el placer de encontrarse entre las piernas de una mujer podía acabar con la furia de la sangre. Sólo cuando se enfrentaba al acero de otra lanza los sentidos se despertaban. Sólo cuando el aguijón del dolor arremetía contra él sentía... nada.

Sólo cuando la sangre de la vida bombeaba el cuerpo con cada latido de corazón escuchaba el eco del pulso de sus antepasados.

Ahora desaparecidos. Todos muertos. Excepto él. Él siempre sobrevivía.

Sin embargo, la realeza de los diversos reinos del reino, empezaron a preocuparse y a temer a este hombre que alguna vez habían contratado. Un hombre que aceptaba trabajos sin hacer preguntas no era un hombre de confianza.

Ahora él era el perseguido.

Y una vez más, ocho años después de huir de su patria, Emmett reunió a sus hermanos más jóvenes y escapó, esta vez profundamente a las llanuras sagradas del oso, un lugar donde nadie más que un guerrero Ursa se atrevería a pisar. Y esos guerreros se habían ido todos.

1

Ritual de iniciación de la juventud a la edad adulta, donde se afronta el desafío de cazar un oso para poner a prueba su idoneidad, en especial su valor como guerrero. (NT).

2

Guerreros que combatían semidesnudos, cubiertos con pieles. Entraban en combate bajo cierto trance, casi insensibles al dolor y con todos los instintos y músculos preparados para la lucha. (NT).

3

Piel de oso. (NT).

4

Estado de conciencia alterado a la hora de entrar en combate, donde no se siente el miedo y el dolor. (NT).


	4. Capitulo 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Rosalie tropezó a través de la alta hierba y las zarzas. Grandes espinas le desgarraron la delicada piel de las piernas desnudas, pero no gritó de dolor. Si ella estuviera en casa en Elden, podría mitigar el dolor con la magia, forzándolo por alguna puerta en la mente y encerrándolo. Pero el poder se le escapaba en este lugar desconocido. Aquí, donde quiera que estuviera, tenía que soportarlo. Se abrió paso a pesar del temblor de los músculos cansados y las picaduras de los cortes y abrasiones a lo largo de los brazos y piernas.

Los voluminosos pliegues de lo que alguna vez había sido la elaborada falda, la protección contra la dura naturaleza, se habían roto y desgarrado mientras había viajado. La sangre le corría por las piernas debido a los arañazos, uniéndose a la capa seca de las ya cubiertas pantorrillas. Tenía las rodillas desolladas, y aun así se obligó a poner un pie delante del otro. Se empujó hacia adelante como lo había estado haciendo desde que había sido arrancada de su propio reino y tirada a... alguna parte.

Dio un paso sobre una roca, el filo de su punta se le clavó en el suave arco del pie; las delicadas zapatillas que se había puesto al despertarse desaparecieron hace tiempo. Volvió a tropezar, esta vez cayendo al suelo, y, así como cayó, perdió las últimas fuerzas. Rosalie lloraría si tuviera una pequeña parte de energía. No había comido en días, la única agua que había bebido era la que había tomado de las hojas de plantas. Nadie que la viera ahora pensaría que una vez había sido una princesa. Una que podía hacer magia.

Puso las manos juntas, cerró los ojos y se concentró, dispuesta a hacer aparecer la magia. Producir un hilito de agua o una baya para comer. Pero no fue así. Al igual que no había aparecido desde que había llegado con sólo dos pensamientos que no podía echar de la mente. Dos objetivos aparentemente opuestos.

_Sobrevivir_. _Matar_.

Rosalie se frotó las cejas, tratando de calmar el dolor agudo anudado detrás de los ojos. Esas metas parecían venir de algún lugar fuera de ella. _Sobrevivir_, de una persona cálida y afectuosa... ¿Su madre? Se abrazó, sí, su madre querría que ella viviera.

_Vengar_. _Matar_. Ese pensamiento era masculino. De gran alcance. Autoritario. Su padre.

Y, sin embargo, ella no haría ninguno. Ella no iba a vivir ni vivir para matar. A menos que matarse por seguir adelante contara.

Dudaba que fuera lo que su padre tenía en mente. Llevó los dedos al reloj que de alguna manera había sobrevivido a cualquier tipo de fuerza infernal que la había traído a este lugar salvaje. Una venganza desconocida quemaba muy dentro de ella, y entendió, que quizás ya que había despertado aturdida y sola en esta tierra extraña, que sus padres le habían hecho algo. ¿Por qué aquí? ¿Por qué ellos…? El dolor la rasgó detrás de los ojos, haciéndola dar un grito sofocado. Sus padres... la vibración siempre se producía cuando mantenía los pensamientos mucho tiempo en ellos. Ni siquiera sabía si estaban vivos o muertos. Pero cada vez que su atención derivaba hacia ellos, Rosalie podía ver un poco más. Hasta que el dolor se hacía cargo.

Rosalie iba a morir de cualquier manera, así que bien podría seguir adelante.

Preparándose para el dolor, se levantó del suelo y se puso de pie. Dio un paso inestable, seguido por otro.

Un pájaro voló por encima. Había oído una vez una historia sobre un niño perdido que seguía a un pájaro y éste le conducía a un hermoso prado lleno de fruta y a un estanque de agua fresca y deliciosa. Desde luego, el niño se perdió allí, y nunca regresó a su casa. Rosalie estaba segura que había una lección detrás de la historia, advirtiendo a los niños sobre la curiosidad por vagar, pero ahora, sólo podía centrarse en la parte de beber y comer.

Protegiéndose los ojos, decidió que seguir al pájaro era el mejor plan que tenía hasta ahora. Vio otro cráneo amarrado a un árbol. Este era el tercero que había visto así.

Un cráneo de oso.

Tenía que estar en Ursa. El clan con afinidad al gran oso. Luchaban como ellos, había oído el comentario de su padre, claramente impresionado. El reino de Ursa se había aliado con el suyo en la época de su bisabuelo. Él mismo había negociado las condiciones. Si sólo pudiera encontrarlos, encontrar su pueblo, tal vez podrían ayudarla a volver a Elden. No, los Ursans se habían ido todos. Si tan sólo los guerreros pudieran ayudarla con sus dos metas, vivir y matar. Los pensamientos con los que se había despertado hacía dos días.

¿Habían sido dos? Los sentía como si hubieran sido más. Como si su casa en Elden hubiera sido hace una eternidad. El tiempo era tan confuso. No tenía sentido. Como tantas cosas desde que había despertado. Rosalie recordó que algo le había sucedido a su casa, miedo por sus hermanos. Cuando cerró los ojos con fuerza, imágenes de su madre y su padre aparecieron. Haciendo magia del pasado.

Pero ¿por qué la enviaron aquí?

El dolor le desgarró el pecho, y Rosalie negó con la cabeza. No quería esas imágenes en la mente. Sin embargo, algo le había sucedido. Las huellas de la magia la rodeaban. La magia de alguien más. Ciertamente, no de ella.

En su lugar, trató de sustituir las imágenes de sus padres con la de su guerrero. Mientras dormía debajo de la cubierta protectora de los árboles, Rosalie intentó entrar en el sueño. En su mente. Pero al igual que la magia desapareció, había perdido a su guerrero, también. No encontró la puerta.

Así que siguió al ave, un halcón, que hizo una perezosa curva en el cielo sobre su cabeza.

—Por favor tengo sed —susurró. Y hambre.

El pájaro hizo un sonido de chillido y se zambulló. Rosalie forzó energía a los pies. Las piernas. No con la magia desaparecida, sino con la fuerza tradicional.

Corrió mientras perseguía al pájaro. Saltando sobre un tronco caído, evitando un arbusto espinoso.

Entró en un pequeño claro, sólo para descubrir al pájaro encaramado a una percha en lugar de cazar por sustento. La decepción la cortó como una puntada, y apoyó las manos sobre los muslos, tomando grandes tragos de aire. Ningún prado, ninguna laguna... sólo una percha. Ella levantó la vista para mirar el halcón, y entonces se dio cuenta que estaba encaramado en el tejado de una casa de campo. Una casa de campo muy bien cuidada.

El claro alrededor de la cabaña de madera estaba ordenado y libre de malas hierbas y piedras. Una pequeña área surcada... un jardín, tal vez, yacía a un lado. Eso significaba que tenía que haber agua y alimentos en su interior.

Con un chillido corrió hacia la puerta, temiendo que estuviera cerrada. Pero irrumpiría a través de la ventana, si tenía que hacerlo. Llamó a la puerta, pero nadie acudió para invitarla a entrar. Detalles de etiqueta políticamente correctos a un lado, giró el picaporte, y por suerte el pomo giró con facilidad y abrió la puerta.

Algo sustancioso y a canela perfumaban el aire. Allí, en la estufa, había una olla grande de avena. Todo el cuerpo lo celebró. Comida. Comida. Llegando a la cuchara comenzó a comer con el gran utensilio. Irritada con la torpeza de todo, tiró la cuchara sobre el mostrador y metió las manos, alimentándose como un animal. Su madre se horrorizaría.

Pero era su madre quien había querido que ella sobreviviera. Para vivir.

El estómago muy vacío protestó al sentir la comida, y se obligó a comer más despacio. Rosalie no quería enfermarse. Una jarra yacía sobre la mesa. No le importaba lo que había dentro; incluso si se tratara de zumo de mora, se lo iba a beber. Puso la boquilla en los labios, y permitió que el dulce sabor de la limonada le llenara la boca y se deslizara por la garganta.

A pesar de los esfuerzos para reducir la velocidad, las nauseas la golpearon y empezó a temblar. Dio un paso a ciegas hacia la izquierda, cayendo con fuerza en una silla en un ángulo incómodo. Con un chasquido, las patas cedieron y la silla se rompió, llevándola al suelo.

Rosalie se echó a reír. Lágrimas se formaron en las esquinas de los ojos y cayeron por las mejillas. Había encontrado una casa, y seguía tropezando al suelo. Nadie creería que era una princesa con avena secándose en las manos y limonada goteándole por la barbilla.

La ola de náuseas pasó sólo para ser reemplazada por una fatiga profunda hasta los huesos. Rosalie ya se había comido el alimento de esta familia y había roto sus muebles, pero no creyó que pudiera intentar otra cosa, salvo apoyar la cabeza y cerrar los ojos. Vio una puerta abierta que conducía a otra habitación de la casa. Su estado de ánimo se elevó, tal vez una cama le esperaba. Con una última oleada de fuerza, se arrastró por el suelo de madera, encantada de ver no una, sino tres camas. Ninguna era tan grande o adornada como la cama estilo trineo que tenía en su habitación en la torre de Elden. No tenían pesadas cortinas colgadas de ganchos por encima de la cabecera, ni estaban cubiertas de montones y montones de almohadas mullidas de colores brillantes, pero eran planas, limpias y parecían cómodas. Por supuesto, cualquier cosa sería cómoda después de dormir en el suelo duro y frío durante días... ¿semanas? Su percepción estaba apagada, no podía comprender lo que era real.

Lo que necesitaba era una noche de sueño reparador. Debería dejar algún tipo de nota para los habitantes, pero los ojos ya se le estaban cerrando. La combinación de miedo, hambre, debilidad y desplazamiento finalmente borraron lo que le quedaba de la menguante fuerza. Cayó sobre la cama más grande, demasiado cansada para deslizarse debajo de las sábanas.

Demasiado cansada siquiera para intentar soñar con el guerrero.

Era algo bueno que no estuvieran cazando por comida porque las altas voces de sus hermanos habrían ahuyentado cualquier partida. Emmett miró a Seth. En un año, lo estaría mirando a los ojos. Collins no estaba tan lejos.

Si todavía vivieran en su tierra natal y él fuera algún tipo de buen hermano mayor, Seth ya habría probado su fortaleza como un guerrero en su Bärenjagd a estas alturas. La culpa golpeó a Emmett. Debería haber preparado mejor a su hermano, llevarlo a los ritos que harían de él un hombre delante de su pueblo. Delante de todo el reino de Ursa.

Pero ya no había más reino de Ursa.

¿De qué servía el Bärenjagd, el berserkergang, si no podía salvar a su pueblo? ¿Sí eso hacía que lo cazaran como a un animal? ¿Nada mejor que ser el mercenario de otro hombre?

Sin embargo, la inquietud se cernía sobre su hermano. Una necesidad por satisfacer. Seth se había vuelto propenso a ir al bosque, con mal humor y ataques de ira que no se parecía a la ira vengadora de un berserker. Un destino sin cumplir.

Emmett tendría que hacer algo. Y pronto. Una urgencia ahora ataba al aire. Duda tras duda se estrellaban contra él. ¿Había trabajado con Seth lo suficiente en el manejo de la lanza? ¿En mantener el equilibrio en combate? ¿Estabilizando sus nervios?

Emmett se frotó la cara con la mano. Era más que probable, que esos pensamientos reflejaran las preocupaciones y las reservas de su propio padre. Pensamientos que su progenitor debía haber escondido mientras miraba fijamente el fuego, y su joven hijo Emmett dormía cerca.

Sólo que Emmett no era el padre de Seth. No poseía su sabiduría. ¿Qué podía enseñarle acerca del honor? Había perdido el suyo hace años.

Sus hermanos se movieron rápidamente delante de él, corriendo hacia la puerta. Seth estaba de buen humor hoy. Una rareza. Cortar madera durante horas bajo el sol abrasador había drenado la agresividad en él. Por el día. Los dos se estrellaron contra la puerta, tirando el sombrero del otro y en general, siendo ruidosos. Pero, ¿cuándo no eran estrepitosos? Por lo menos él les había dado una infancia con días sin preocupaciones. Por lo menos les había dado eso.

La olla de avena que creía haber dejado en la estufa ahora estaba en la mesa de la cocina. La cuchara de madera estaba apartada sobre el marcado mostrador, migajas de granos se deslizaban por los costados esperando ser limpiados.

—¿Quién hizo eso? —gritó él.

La jarra de limonada estaba muy sucia. Había migajas de harina de avena seca pegada al asa y parecía que alguien hubiera tomado la bebida directamente de la boquilla.

—Nadie va a querer beber de esto ahora. ¿Cuán difícil es coger una taza?

Y, ¿cuándo se había convertido en una anciana?

—Yo no lo hice —dijo Collins.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Seth. Ya tenía los hombros rígidos, su brillante estado de ánimo cada vez más tormentoso.

—No me importa quién lo hizo. —¿Cuántas veces lo había dicho desde que había asumido el cuidado y la responsabilidad de sus hermanos menores?—. Los dos podéis ayudar a limpiarlo. —¿Y eso?

Emmett se movió, y el sonido de la madera astillada rompió el tenso silencio.

—Mirad la silla. —Señaló a los restos del intento de mueble de Seth.

—Otra que se ha roto —se quejó Seth.

—Vas a tener que pillarle el truco a la carpintería —le dijo Emmett, obligando tanta tranquilidad en la voz como pudo reunir.

La mirada de Seth se volvió desafiante.

—Se supone que debo ser un guerrero.

Sí, y ahí estaba el problema.

—Bueno, ahora serás un aspirante a guerrero que trabaja con la madera —dijo simplemente, como si esto arreglara y explicara todo. Pero ¿cuánto tiempo podrían los tres fingir?

Collins se agachó y cogió una de las patas de la silla rota. La lanzó de mano a mano como Emmett había hecho una vez con una lanza. Emmett había ignorado el hecho de que su otro hermano también mostraba todos los signos de ser un guerrero.

—Esta silla no se rompió por sí sola. Se rompió con fuerza. —Su hermano le devolvió la mirada—. Alguien ha estado aquí.

—Te dije que no provoqué el desorden —dijo Seth, su voz seguía siendo una mezcla de desafío y triunfo—. Alguien ha estado alimentándose con nuestra comida.

—Y alguien se ha sentado en nuestra silla. —Hizo eco su hermano.

Sin embargo, Seth apenas oía. Todos los sentidos se concentraban. Se estrechaban. El frío comenzó a deslizarse por las piernas, endureciendo los músculos. Por primera vez notó los pequeños trozos de hierba que conducían al dormitorio.

Los dedos se deslizaron hasta la cuchilla de la bota. Su hermano ya le estaba entregando el fardo que albergaba su piel de berserker. El paquete estaba siempre al alcance de uno de ellos.

Se deslizó silenciosamente por el suelo de madera. Decirles a sus hermanos que se quedaran atrás sería inútil. Alguien había invadido su casa. Cualquier advertencia que Emmett les diera no podía competir con sus instintos de guerreros Ursan.

Un sonido suave, como un gemido, flotaba desde la alcoba. El frío empezó a ceder. El berserkergang sintió que lo que sea que hizo aquel ruido no era ninguna amenaza, y comenzó a retirarse. Pero ese gemido... le atravesó como un rayo el cuerpo, alertó todos los sentidos de una manera diferente. Como hombre.

Los tres se asomaron dentro de la habitación.

—Alguien está durmiendo en tu cama. Y todavía está allí.

Emmett entró a la habitación. La mujer yacía boca abajo sobre su cama, su largo pelo rubio extendido como un abanico sobre la almohada. Algo primitivo le dio una patada en el estómago.

—¿Está muerta? —susurró Collins.

Su mirada se posó en la subida y bajada acompasada de su espalda. Él negó con la cabeza, el alivio persiguió lo último de su naturaleza de berserker alejándolo.

—Está durmiendo.

¿Por qué estaban murmurando? Esta mujer había invadido su hogar, desordenado su cocina y destruido su propiedad. Pero él no podía producir ningún sentimiento de indignación.

La mujer parecía como si se hubiera caído sobre su cama, y se hubiera dormido.

Como un sueño hecho realidad para la mayoría de los hombres.

Ella suspiró, un suave sonido delicado, y subió la pierna. Ningún cobertor la ocultó de la vista. Sus piernas estaban desnudas, y siguió con la mirada todo el camino hacia arriba.

Santo Infierno. Lo que quedaba de su falda había sido rasgada, y podía ver la curva redondeada de su culo. El deseo, caliente y pesado, lo golpeó. Lo endureció. El sudor le estalló a lo largo de la frente.

Forzó a los ojos hacia abajo una vez más, esta vez dándose cuenta de los profundos cortes y abrasiones a lo largo de sus piernas, estropeando la delicada piel.

¿Cómo…? ¿Quién…?

Algo profundamente enterrado dentro de él se alzó. Una fuerza tan fuerte como su espíritu de oso. No en guerra, sino fundiéndose. Uniéndose y haciéndose cada vez más potente. _Suya_.

—Salid —ordenó a sus hermanos.

Ninguno necesitó una segunda orden de Emmett. Reconocieron la frialdad en la voz. Las fuerzas cargándose en él. Casi tropezaron el uno con el otro al huir de la habitación.

Una línea cruzó la frente de ella, cuando los pasos torpes de sus hermanos arrastrando los pies al escapar de la habitación entraron en su sueño. Ella se dio la vuelta y su mirada la recorrió una vez más. Nunca había visto una cara tan delicada, los huesos y la piel tan fina que parecía casi demasiado suave para tocarla. Su barbilla era otra cosa... no suavemente redondeada como el resto de ella, sino obstinada. El defecto sólo la hacía más atractiva. El rosa punteaba sus mejillas y nariz, como alguien que hubiera estado al sol demasiado tiempo. El material de su corpiño estaba sucio y roto, muchas partes faltaban, pero Emmett podría decir que alguna vez habían sido finas. Caras.

¿Quién era ella?

La mujer tomó una respiración profunda, sus pechos se elevaron y le llamaron la atención. Emmett no podía apartar la mirada. Destellos de su piel desnuda se asomaban a través de los desgarrones de la ropa. Los ojos se estrecharon y pudo ver la piel rosada de sus pezones.

_Suya_.

La convicción primaria llevó un golpe duro de calor y deseo a través de él. Emmett dio un paso hacia ella. Miró hacia abajo a la figura durmiendo en su cama. Podía ver cada línea de su cara. El oscuro abanicar de sus pestañas. La suave curva de su labio inferior. Forzó las manos hacia abajo a los costados. Cerró el puño para no caer en la tentación de tocarla. Deslizar los dedos por la piel de su brazo. Su mejilla. Averiguar por sí mismo si era tan suave como parecía.

¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Ella no era suya. Una persona no poseía a otra. Obligó al cuerpo a retroceder.

En ese momento sus ojos se abrieron, verdes y somnolientos. La mirada de él se dirigió a sus labios, que se estaban convirtiendo en una sonrisa. Una sonrisa para él.

—Guerrero —dijo, y abrazó su almohada contra el pecho, aún más dormida que despierta.

Todo lo controlado y restringido en él desapareció. Emmett necesitaba sentirla en los brazos, besar esa boca. Alargó la mano hacia sus hombros, arrastrando su cuerpo sin resistencia hacia él. Los ojos de ella se abrieron cuando él bajó la cabeza.

Probó la dulce acidez de la limonada en sus labios. Pero nada en este mundo que hubiera probado jamás era tan bueno como ella. Emmett enrolló los dedos en los desordenados mechones de su pelo rubio, atrayéndola aún más cerca. Aplastando la suavidad de sus pechos contra el suyo.

El corazón le latía con fuerza, y él se aprovechó de sus labios sin resistencia y hundió la lengua en la boca de ella, saboreándola, entrelazando la lengua con la suya. No, nada de lo que jamás había probado sabía así de bien. Se sentía así de bien. Lo hacía sentir así de bien. Excepto...

Excepto una cosa. La mujer que le invadía los sueños. Atormentaba sus noches. Lo dejaba solo sintiéndose torturado, luchando contra un feroz deseo y avidez por más.

Apartó la boca de la de ella. Y la empujó alejándola.

El sonido de la respiración agitada de ambos llenó la pequeña habitación. La mujer parpadeó hacia él, la confusión hizo que juntara las cejas. El rubor subió a lo largo de los delicados tendones de su cuello y a lo largo de la clavícula. Estaba afectada por ese beso tanto como él. La satisfacción se le enroscó en las entrañas.

Ella pasó sus dedos a lo largo de su labio inferior, y él anheló trazar ese camino con la lengua. Chupar esos dedos en la boca. Todo el tormento, el ansia y el deseo que le torturaba el cuerpo cuando se despertaba de sus sueños con ella era ampliado diez veces, cien veces más, por tener algo real en los brazos. Esto no era un sueño... ¿o sí?

—¿Eres real? —preguntó, la voz era ronca y áspera.

El gesto fue lento en llegar.

Entonces lo supo. La mujer delante de él no era una chica de los sueños que la imaginación había conjurado para burlarse de él por las noches. La bruma que parecía rodearla en los sueños se había ido. Estaba delante de él en un enfoque nítido. Emmett recordó la impotencia que había sentido, contra la que se había enfurecido, cuando trató de traerla de vuelta la última vez. Cómo había fallado.

De alguna manera ella se había puesto ahí. Era responsable de todo el angustioso deseo que había sentido. Todo su deseo. Necesidad. Su anhelo por algo que nunca podría tener.

Pensaba que nunca podría tener.

_Suya_.

Sí, ella era suya.

El berserkergang estaba equivocado al dar marcha atrás, evaluando que la mujer en su cama, no planteaba ningún riesgo. Todo en ella era una amenaza para él. Y aun así el frío señalando la aproximación del berserkergang no lo golpeaba.

Algo en el estado de los ojos, o los labios debieron poner en alerta algún tipo de instinto de conservación dentro de ella. Alargó la mano hacia ella de nuevo.

Y fue entonces cuando gritó.


	5. Capitulo 3

CAPÍTULO 3

Rosalie nunca había estado tan aterrorizada en su vida. Siempre había pensado que si en realidad se reunía con su guerrero en persona, estaría asustada… y tenía razón. El hombre que la había despertado ‑con el rostro tenso por el deseo, la indignación, y asombrado por la incredulidad‑, era enorme. Ancho de espaldas con el tipo musculoso de brazos que demostraban que manejaba una espada. Temible. Un guerrero.

A pesar de no estar luchando, lo que tenía en su interior lo llevó directo a ella. Rápidamente, se acercó inclinándose con determinación y con un propósito quemando en su mirada.

Lo que pensaba hacer, Rosalie no acababa de saberlo, ya que los sueños nunca habían ido más allá de la realidad de unos cuantos besos, pero lo que fuera… tenía que ser peligroso.

Había una razón para que las princesas fueran encerradas y escondidas en torres de lejanos lugares custodiadas por criaturas mágicas. Se trataba de mantenerlas a salvo del tipo de peligro que este hombre irradiaba. Porque a pesar del miedo, una pequeña parte de ella quería saberlo todo sobre la amenaza que se acercaba. Gritó aún más fuerte.

La mano de él le tapó la boca para callarla.

Esta era la segunda vez que alguien la había amordazado y sería la última. Tal vez fuera por la comida, o que finalmente había descansado un poco, o simplemente un temor normal, pero Rosalie, princesa de Elden, había tenido suficiente.

Con las últimas fuerzas, lo empujó de los hombros, mientras el grito se convertía en un gruñido, y finalmente en silencio.

Él no se movió, pero su mano se apartó. El sonido de la respiración jadeante de ella llenaba la pequeña habitación. Sus oscuros ojos buscaron el rostro de ella, se demoraron en los senos y se deslizaron hacia las piernas. Entonces su mirada se estrelló contra la suya y la alcanzó de nuevo.

—Es suficiente —le dijo ella, gateando hasta el suelo y poniendo la cama entre ellos.

Él levantó una ceja ante la protección que había elegido. Una cama... no era la más segura de las barreras.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó ella

—Yo haré las preguntas —dijo con voz brusca y ronca.

Rosalie frunció los labios y asintió. El guerrero tenía razón, ella había invadido su casa.

—He soñado contigo —le dijo, con un extraño deje de enfado en las palabras.

Había esperado preguntas, demandas, en cambio su declaración sellaba la conexión que tenia con este hombre. Su amante soñado. Su guerrero.

Ella se humedeció el labio inferior con la lengua.

—Tú también estabas en mis sueños —admitió. _Porque yo te puse ahí_. Obvió ese pequeño detalle de la explicación. Todos los instintos le decían que tuviese cuidado, que no le ofreciera demasiada información sobre ella.

—Pero nunca hubo miedo en tus ojos.

No, ella podía imaginar lo que le transmitía la mirada en los sueños. Una mujer deseosa. Que lo buscaba a él.

Más rápido de lo que pensaba que se podía mover un hombre grande, el guerrero bordeó la cama y llegó a su lado. Abalanzándose sobre ella. Rosalie dio un paso atrás. Y otro. Las tablas de madera de la pared se le clavaron en los omóplatos.

La había empujado hacia la pared y no había escapatoria.

—Me he preguntado mil veces cómo sería sentir tu piel —le pasó el dorso de la mano por la suave mejilla de ella. Su cercanía fue devastadora para los sentidos. El olor de él, como a bosque y aire fresco, hizo que respirara profundamente. El calor que se irradió por el cuerpo, espantó el frío de la piel por utilizar ropa hecha jirones.

La sangre golpeaba a través del cuerpo, se precipitaba a los oídos. Se le agitaron los parpados ante el primer contacto con su piel. Había estado tan sola los últimos días, tan asustada, y su roce la hizo sentirse segura por primera vez.

Él se había preguntado cómo sería ella fuera de un sueño.

—Por fin te tengo… —le dijo ella y levantó los dedos hacia la cara de él. Tocando la línea de la mandíbula.

Su gran mano capturó los dedos exploradores, atrayéndolos hacia sus labios.

—Dime tu nombre —fue una orden suave—. Me lo he preguntado.

—Rosalie.

—Hermoso nombre —dijo, bajando la mirada hasta los labios de ella un momento y luego de vuelta a los ojos—. Te ves exactamente como en mis sueños —dejó caer su mano para tirar de una ramita que ella tenía en el pelo, frotando algo de suciedad en la mejilla—. ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

La cautela que había sentido antes, volvió.

—Los detalles son confusos.

Bueno, en realidad no era falso. Los detalles de cómo había llegado a aquel extraño reino, cuánto tiempo había vagado por el bosque, o comido, eran borrosos. Intentó concentrarse, para llegar a algún tipo de información que le despejase su curiosidad… pero la única imagen que podía recordar en la mente fue el siniestro y huesudo cuerpo. La imagen de la aterradora criatura de ocho patas le provocaba que le recorriera un estremecimiento por la espalda. La sangre de sus padres derramada en el suelo del gran salón, donde una vez habían bailado y gobernado su reino. Eso estaba claro.

Se trago un sollozo silencioso, el cuerpo le temblaba, recordando el terror de esa noche.

—En mis sueños no había temor en tus ojos. No tengas miedo de mí. —Él le tomó nuevamente la mano, atrayendo los dedos hacia su boca. La calidez de la lengua provocó una interna respuesta carnal. Rosalie tuvo dificultad para respirar, para concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera en este hombre. Su calidez. Sus oscuros ojos, y lo que estaba provocándole en el cuerpo con esos labios.

Rosalie sospechaba que sus atenciones eran para aliviarla, o para distraerla del miedo que le provocaba. En cambio, ella le tenía más miedo que nunca.

El guerrero retiró la mano de su boca y se la puso sobre su hombro. Ella hundió los dedos en los mechones oscuros de su nuca. Se quedó sin aliento cuando él le rozó los labios a lo largo de la clavícula, la lengua jugando con el lugar sensible bajo la oreja.

—Dime por qué estás aquí —la urgió.

_Sobrevivir_. _Matar_.

Se encogió de hombros, esperando las voces en la cabeza. Rosalie apoyó la espalda contra la pared, dándole mejor acceso al cuerpo. A la piel. A ella.

—No lo sé. Pensé que accidentalmente había encontrado tu casa, pero ahora… me pregunto si tal vez me atrajo aquí.

Parecía que a él le gustó la respuesta porque le tiró del lóbulo de la oreja con la boca.

Se le aligeró el nudo en la garganta. El hombre cuyos sueños había visitado era perfecto. Siempre había desestimado la magia que poseía como débil e inadecuada, pero sus poderes debían haber sido los que la habían llevado a la puerta que le permitía entrar en los sueños de este hombre. Un guerrero que podría ayudarla a regresar a Elden y derrotar a los invasores… al igual que los príncipes heroicos de las historias.

—Ahora puedes ayudarme —le dijo ella, el cuerpo empezó a temblarle cuando le trazó la curva de la oreja con la lengua. Incluso la sensación del aliento, caliente y pesado que exhalaba contra la piel, le provocaba cosas extrañas en el cuerpo.

—No te preocupes, te ayudaré en lo que quieras —su voz era una promesa.

—¿Puedes reunir un ejército? —preguntó sin atreverse a llevar las manos a lo largo de la amplitud de sus hombros, disfrutando de las decenas de músculos que acordonaban sus brazos.

Los labios de él se detuvieron en la exploración del cuello.

—¿Un ejército? —Se ladeó alejándose de ella, sus ojos con los parpados pesados y llenos de deseo y confusión—. ¿Qué clase de ayuda necesitas?

—Yo solo…

Pero su guerrero ya estaba descartando las palabras con un gesto en arco de la mano.

—Mi espada no está en venta —su mirada se deslizó hacia los senos— por ningún precio.

—Mi familia está en peligro.

—No es mi problema —dijo con voz indiferente, su postura despreocupada.

—Pero… se supone que… —balbuceó ella.

Él era su guerrero. Se suponía que debía ayudarla. ¿No era esto un requisito del código de cuento de hadas?

Su mirada cayó sobre los pezones que se mostraban en el destrozado corpiño.

—Trataré de que Seth te encuentre mejores ropas. Pero te vas.

Por primera vez desde que Félix la despertó en la habitación para escoltarla a la seguridad, Rosalie se sentía completamente agotada. Derrotada.

_Sobrevivir_.

La orden le hizo eco en la cabeza. Eso era lo que estaba tratando de hacer.

—Necesito tu ayuda.

Ahuecó la entrepierna de Rosalie y la respiración de ella salió de la garganta con un silbido.

—Si la ayuda que necesitas esta aquí, estaré contento de ayudarte —sus dedos acariciaron la piel sensible, con la ropa hecha jirones no era un obstáculo—. Y me gustaría complacerte, Rosalie.

Los pezones se le endurecieron por la promesa carnal en sus palabras. La piel se le calentaba y sentía la humedad entre los muslos.

Luego dejó caer la mano. Su expresión se endureció.

—Esa es toda la ayuda que te voy a ofrecer.

Ella vio como el hombre de sus sueños la dejaba allí de pie, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Durante meses, Emmett se había despertado en una agonía de frustración y deseo. Hambriento y necesitado por una mujer. Después de haber abrazado a una real, acariciado su piel, degustado sus dulces labios, sabía que nada podía satisfacerlo.

Salvo que se diera la vuelta, lanzara a Rosalie sobre su espalda y se enterrase en su dulce carne.

No podía recordar cuándo habían comenzado los sueños, y ahora los veía, esas fantasías, por lo que realmente eran... pesadillas.

Sus hermanos estaban reunidos en la mesa de la cocina. La madera de la silla rota había sido barrida, la mesa estaba limpia de los restos de avena seca. Todo rastro de la visita de Rosalie se había ido… excepto que ahora la sentía en su casa. Notaba su presencia en él.

La piel se le comenzó a enfriar. El berserkergang se alzó salvajemente por dentro. Las paredes de la cabaña que había construido con sus hermanos, su santuario, lo encajonaban y lo encarcelaban.

—Tengo que salir de aquí. —dijo a Seth y a Collins, agarrando el fardo con la piel y haciendo caso omiso de las miradas de curiosidad de sus hermanos.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —se atrevió a preguntar Seth.

Emmett se volvió hacia su hermano con un rugido de rabia

—Deshazte de ella antes de que yo vuelva.

—Pero ella es… —murmuró Collins, su hermano menor.

—¿Qué? —gritó ante su pregunta.

—Es una chica.

Y la polla lo sabía.

Seth se aclaró la garganta.

—Pensamos que quizá se podía quedar. Hacer la comida.

—Y limpiar, y lavar la ropa. A las chicas les gusta ese tipo de cosas.

Obviamente, los había mantenido lejos de la civilización durante mucho tiempo. Sólo podía añadirlo a la lista de faltas y deficiencias concernientes a la educación de sus hermanos.

—No somos una casa llena de enanos, y no es seguro que se quede.

—Pero…

Emmett le lanzó a su hermano una mirada, y Seth fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber cuándo tenía que cerrar la maldita boca.

—Consíguele algo de ropa y sácala de aquí.

Emmett cerró la puerta detrás de él, con lo que cada pieza de madera y cristal traqueteó.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Collins.

—Conseguiremos un pantalón, uno que hayas desechado. Voy a ver si consigo una camisa vieja y unos zapatos lo suficientemente pequeños como para que le queden bien.

—No veo el porqué no puede quedarse —dijo Collins felizmente desafiante cuando su hermano mayor no estaba en casa.

Seth solo negó con la cabeza. Nada de lo de hoy tenía mucho sentido.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y la mujer asomó la cabeza por el resquicio.

Rosalie había oído las voces en la otra habitación. Pero claro, ¿cómo no podría hacerlo? Estaba bastante segura de que su guerrero se había ido, y también estaba bastante segura de que las bisagras de la puerta principal habían sido desencajadas con su retirada.

¿Por qué estaba tan enfadado? Simplemente no tenía sentido. La magia le había llevado hasta él, tenía que serlo. ¿Por qué sería capaz de entrar en los sueños de un hombre tan poderoso, tan fuerte, uno que seguramente la podría ayudar a ella y a su familia, si no se suponía que podía usar ese don?

Dos muchachos la miraron desde el otro lado de la puerta. Tenían que ser sus hermanos. Todos ellos compartían el cabello y los ojos oscuros. Altos, delgados, desgarbados como los jóvenes, pero pronto se llenarían y serían tan musculosos como su hermano mayor. El más joven incluso podría ser más alto que su guerr...

De acuerdo, estaba cansada de llamarle su guerrero.

—¿Cómo se llama?

El más joven miró a su hermano, como si decir el nombre de la bestia pudiera ser interpretado como una traición.

—Emmett —dijo el mayor—. Yo soy Seth y el es Collins. Vamos a encontrarte algo que ponerte antes de que te vayas.

Emmett. Ella permitió que el nombre le rondara por la mente. En todas las noches que había visitado a ese hombre y se habían acostado, ella nunca había pensado en él como algo más que su amante. El guerrero de sus sueños. Nunca lo imaginó en la vida real, como un hombre con familia, responsabilidades y un nombre.

Había otro rasgo de la personalidad que compartía con muchas de las princesas en las historias que había leído, el egoísmo, ya que sólo había pensado en Emmett como alguien que la ayudara.

¿Pero era la esperanza de proteger a su familia egoísta? Su reino y toda su gente podrían estar muriéndose. En realidad, pudiera ser que estuvieran todos muertos o esclavizados.

Rosalie cuadró los hombros. Emmett podría quererla lejos de él, pero ella no tenía planes de irse. La magia les había unido, y su guerrero podría ser reacio pero la iba a ayudar. Miró la puerta principal. Al parecer, él quería que sus hermanos se deshicieran de ella antes de que volviera.

No iba a pasar.

Reyes y príncipes podían gobernar con fuerza de voluntad y resistencia, pero como su madre siempre le decía, una reina sabía cómo conseguir lo que deseaba con nada más que su sonrisa y su cerebro. Y ella le había enseñado esas habilidades a su hija.

Rosalie les sonreía ahora.

—Gracias por vuestra hospitalidad. Lo siento mucho por romper la silla, era un fino trabajo de artesanía.

Las mejillas de Seth se ruborizaron. Los halagos siempre habían funcionado con los hombres.

Collins se echo a reír.

—Pensaste que la silla era un bue…

Las palabras del hermano menor fueron cortadas por un golpe en el hombro.

—He estado caminando durante muchos días y he visto muchas cosas interesantes, pero esta cabaña es…

La línea de irritación en la frente de Seth se desvaneció.

—No hemos estado fuera de nuestras tierras desde… —se detuvo, los ojos marrones opacos—… bueno, desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Qué hay ahí fuera?

Bien, eso había sido curioso. No sabía cuánto tiempo había deambulando pero por lo menos un par de días, y nunca se había encontrado con nadie. Emmett al parecer se había ocultado, a él y sus hermanos, lejos de la civilización desde hacía bastante tiempo. ¿Por qué?

Ahora Seth parecía más un chico de su juventud. Ella lo era. El sentimiento de un niño ante la aventura era universal.

—Hay un mundo mágico fuera.

Los ojos de Collins la enfocaron.

—¿Tú has visto la magia?

Bajó la voz y se inclinó hacia delante como si estuviera a punto de decir un gran secreto.

—Puedo hacer magia.

—Enséñamelo —le pidió.

Ahora, lo tenía a él también. Sólo tenía que saciar su curiosidad hasta que la magia desaparecida reapareciera.

Estiro los brazos sobre la cabeza.

—Oh, me encantaría —les dijo. ¿Estaba exagerando la renuencia en la voz?—, pero parece que tengo que seguir mi camino. —Dirigió los pasos en dirección a la puerta.

—Oh, pero…

—Quizá podrías quedarte un poco más.

Les dedicó una sonrisa.

—Dijiste antes algo de ropa.

—Y tenemos algo que te curará el dolor de las heridas y las quemaduras del sol. —Los chicos se apartaron de su lado en un rápido movimiento, Seth hurgando en un viejo baúl de madera bajo la ventana, mientras Collins desaparecía en el dormitorio. Ambos regresaron con unos pantalones desgastados limpios y camisas. Alrededor de tres tallas más grandes. Pero si por alguna razón acababa vagando otra vez por el bosque, el material resistente de su nuevo equipo la protegería del sol y de las ramas de los árboles.

—Háblanos de lo que has visto —instó Collins.

¿Qué les intrigaba además de la magia? La comida siempre había funcionado con ella.

—Mi día preferido es el día de mercado. Todos los comerciantes y campesinos llevan mercancías y establecen puestos. Por supuesto, todo el mundo da una pequeña muestra de sus alimentos para que sepas lo que vas a comprar. Un paseo por allí y estás completamente lleno. —O al menos eso le habían dicho una de las sirvientas que la ayudaba con el vestuario. Sus padres nunca le habrían permitido ir al mercado, por lo que tenía algo en común con estos dos hermanos que deseaban probar algo nuevo y diferente.

—¿Qué tipo de comida? —preguntó Collins lamiéndose los labios—. Todo lo que tenemos aquí son gachas y carne. Carne quemada.

—Crujiente —añadió Seth—, Emmett no es buen cocinero.

—Y si nos quejamos, nos haría hacerlo a nosotros. ¿Puedes cocinar?

Ella no cocinaba exactamente, pero sabía cómo dirigir un equipo de cocina.

—Mi favorito es el guiso. —Eso no fue una mentira. No decía específicamente que lo había cocinado—. Espeso, con gran cantidad de vegetales y pan recién hecho.

Los dos chicos cerraron los ojos y gimieron.

—Pero hay más que los puestos. Se canta, llegan acróbatas, juglares y osos bailarines.

Seth frunció la frente.

—Los osos no bailan.

Ella había olvidado que estaba en tierra Ursan.

—Fue solo una vez. Me encantaría decirte más, pero es mejor que me cambie de ropa y empiece a andar antes de que oscurezca.

Collins se hundió en la decepción.

—Me habría gustado probar ese pan.

Rosalie tocó con el dedo el borde deshilachado del pantalón que le habían regalado.

—No me gustaría ponerme esta ropa nueva cuando aún estoy tan sucia. ¿Habría algún sitio donde poder darme un baño?

Solo había sugerido el baño para ganar tiempo, pero ahora que había hecho la petición en voz alta, Rosalie realmente quería estar limpia. Para quitarse los hierbajos del pelo y la sangre de las rodillas.

—Normalmente, nosotros solo saltamos al lago.

—¿No hay una bañera?

Los chicos se limitaron a mirarla fijamente.

—Supongo que no tendréis champú, ¿verdad?

Collins solo asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien pues, indicadme la dirección correcta.

La frente de Seth se arrugó.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—Técnicamente, estaré fuera de la casa, por lo que no se puede enfadar —aseguró ella.

—Oh, él puede volverse loco.

Ella podía apostar que podría.

Emmett deambulaba por el bosque, se estrellaba contra los tallos altos de la hierba y evitaba los lugares donde los osos dormían. El sudor se le deslizaba por la espalda, pero se obligó a seguir adelante. Lejos de su casa, y distanciado de ella.

Notó un _tic_ que le hacía parpadear. Claramente se estaba volviendo loco. El aislamiento de su vida solitaria le hacía desear cosas que no tenía que desear. ¡Qué tonto había sido! Se había aferrado a la mujer que lo visitaba mientras dormía. No comprendió cuanto hasta que lo que había estado luchando arduamente por conseguir le había sido arrebatado. Al principio trató de mantener los pensamientos en otra cosa. Manteniendo el área alrededor de la cabaña limpia. Asegurándose que había suficiente comida y agua. Cuidando de sus hermanos. Pero finalmente sucumbía, y recordaba esos momentos de ensueño con ella durante el día. Aunque, en realidad, no era muy duro. Esos momentos lo llevaban a la cama en espera de lo que podía soñar.

Pero no era especial como había pensado. Nunca habría imaginado que sería real, de lo contrario, habría dragado el infierno para encontrarla. El placer elemental que le recorrió al saber que la mujer de sus sueños era real, que la tenía entre los brazos, que estaba viva para él, solo era comparable a la satisfacción primaria de unirse a los guerreros Ursan.

Solo que la mujer de sus sueños únicamente quería que matase para ella. Como todos los demás que pensaban que una moneda les libraría del trabajo sucio. ¿Especial? ¿En qué infiernos se había convertido?

El calor y el cansancio hicieron presa de él. Emmett se quitó la camisa para refrescarse y los pasos se hicieron más lentos. Sin embargo, el sol caía sobre él. Cambió el rumbo hacia el lago. ¿Cuántas veces había buscado refugio de los pensamientos, las responsabilidades, del peso de la vida en las frías aguas?

El chapoteo fue lo que le puso en guardia. Se agachó hasta las rodillas para coger el cuchillo que siempre llevaba en la bota. Silenciosamente, siguió el rastro del intruso. No se había tomado demasiado trabajo en borrar su rastro. O en ser silencioso. Sonaba como…

Negó con la cabeza, pero no… en realidad le sonaba como si…

Emmett escuchó los bellos sonidos de una mujer cantando. Los músculos se le tensaron y la polla se le endureció. Apartó lo que le bloqueaba la visión, con el arma olvidada en la mano. Allí, nadando en el agua azul de su lago, estaba Rosalie. Desnuda.

La ropa hecha jirones y descartada estaba en un montón sobre la orilla. Vio el pantalón y la camisa, que le prestaron sus hermanos, perfectamente doblada y esperándola en una roca. Los largos mechones de su cabello rubio flotaban sobre sus hombros, ondeando en el agua como algo hermoso de otro mundo. Dio un paso adelante, dispuesto a tocarlo, a tocarla a ella, antes de detenerse.

Lo había tenido bajo su hechizo mucho tiempo.

Rosalie hundió los pies en el fondo, elevándose con el agua hasta la cintura. Con una sonrisa, ella llegó hasta la luz que se filtraba entre las hojas de los árboles que protegían el lago que alguna vez él pensó que era idílico. Ahora ella lo había invadido, dejando su impresión en este lugar que alguna vez fue todo suyo. La luz del sol se reflejaba en las gotas de agua rodando por su piel y su cabello mojado se pegaba a su espalda, casi lo suficientemente largo para alcanzar el culo más hermoso que pudiera haber visto en la vida.

Así era como estaba ella cuando estaban solos en los sueños. Se dio la vuelta al sol, hermosa y deliciosa por completo. Sus pezones se destacaron entre las hebras de su cabello húmedo para tentarle, incitándole a acercarse. Para tomarla.

¿Por qué alejarse?

Ella era suya.

Alargó la mano hacia el botón del pantalón, y se unió a la pila de ropa que había dejado a un lado.

El agua le enfrió la recalentada piel cuando la persiguió dentro del agua. Rosalie se volvió hacia él con un ahogado grito de sorpresa. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas de su esfuerzo en el lago, sus ojos verdes brillantes por la alegría del baño. Conocía ese placer. Ahora conocería otro. En sus brazos.

No se había marchado de sus tierras. Sin duda sería bastante fácil encontrar a otro mercenario para que acabara con quien ella quisiera muerto. Había un montón tras su cuello. Pero se había quedado. Ella lo quería a él. Ahora lo que necesitaba saber era por qué. Necesitaba saber casi tanto como anhelaba encontrar el placer en su dulce y dispuesto cuerpo.

Le cogió de la barbilla, obligándola a mirarle.

—Entraste en mis sueños. Dime la verdad. Lo hiciste. Me hiciste pensar sólo en ti. Desearte sólo a ti.

Su asentimiento fue lento en llegar.

Él cerró los ojos firmemente ante su respuesta. Incluso ahora, tenía algunos retazos de esperanza, el deseo de que ella le deseara como algo más que una espada, aún le dolía en el alma. Idiota. Aspiró una bocanada grande de aire. Luego, los ojos se encontraron con los de ella. Rosalie retiró la barbilla del agarre y se hundió en el agua, casi hasta los labios. Parecía más asustada de él que nunca.

Bien.

Siempre cazaba mejor cuando su presa tenía pánico.

* * *

**¿Qué les parece la historia? **


	6. Capitulo 4

CAPÍTULO 4

Rosalie reprimió las ganas de gritar. ¿De cualquier forma, de qué le serviría? Por su aspecto, él sólo se reiría. Emmett parecía estar complacido con su creciente desasosiego. Como si su miedo lo fortaleciera.

Entonces sólo dejaría de temerle.

¡Ja! Imposible.

El primer y la verdad único instinto había sido encogerse lejos de él, y escudarse a sí misma con el agua. Y no estaba obteniendo exactamente la reacción que quería de él... que se alejara de ella. Aún así, no le mostraría miedo. Era una princesa, y una de sus singulares habilidades era actuar.

—¿Por qué estás tan enfadado conmigo? —preguntó, manteniendo deliberadamente la voz baja y enlazada con la confusión que sentía.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso?

El hombre básicamente le rugió. Un par de aves volaron desde los árboles, y las hojas vibraron. Nunca nadie se había atrevido a alzarle la voz. Ni una vez en toda su vida. Rosalie encontró que no le gustaba mucho.

—Tu bramido está ahuyentando la vida silvestre.

Sus labios se estrecharon, como si estuviera obligándose a calmarse a sí mismo.

—Yo no bramo.

Estuvo a punto de destruir la frágil tregua entre ellos al levantar una ceja y responder con algo cercano al sarcasmo. Su madre estaría consternada por ese tipo de tono, pero lo había aprendido de su hermano Edward. Sus padres se sorprenderían de algunas de las cosas que sus hermanos compartían con una chica que se suponía iba a ser gentilmente educada con una perspectiva matrimonial. Otra ola de nostalgia la recorrió por dentro. La garganta de Rosalie se apretó, pero rápidamente se tragó la rigidez junto con la tristeza.

Necesitaba la ayuda de este hombre. Desesperadamente. Todo lo que había intentado hacer para atraer su atención había fracasado. Bueno, no todo. El cuerpo tenía toda su atención. Rosalie se sentía caliente a pesar de la frialdad del agua. Pero él ya había demostrado que ella no podía hacerle cambiar el modo de pensar con besos. Tampoco lo hizo el hecho de aproximarse pidiéndole ayuda. Pero éste era su guerrero. No había forma de negarlo. ¿Por qué soñaba con él? ¿Por qué soñaba con ella si no era el elegido?

Rosalie sonrió dulcemente. Haría que la ayudase. De una u otra forma.

—Claro que no gritas. Discúlpame. —Incluso si tenía que mentir para que eso ocurriera.

Los ojos de él se estrecharon. Su mirada escudriñó la suya, obviamente en busca de signos de engaño. Rosalie contuvo el aliento, obligando a cada músculo de la cara a permanecer calmado. _Soy completamente sincera_. Sus amplios y tensos hombros, comenzaron a relajarse.

O bien no era muy bueno detectando engaños, o todos a su alrededor le temían tanto, que nadie se atrevía a mentirle.

O tal vez sabía que ella estaba mintiendo y disfrutaba de la idea de hacerla pensar que creía cada palabra. Podría darle vueltas y vueltas pero lo que necesitaba era acción.

—Nunca quise molestarte —intentó ella de nuevo.

El guerrero hizo un sonido de burla.

—No me molestas.

Sí, tendría que importarle para poder disgustarlo. Este hombre duro frente a ella no parecía del tipo que se preocupa por algo.

—¿Duele? —ofreció ella, disfrutando de ir más lejos por el camino de "molesto" cuando él claramente esperaba que fuese en la dirección opuesta.

Se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Triste? —La expresión de él le dijo que le estaba presionando.

—¿Enfadado?

—Más cerca.

—¿Enfurecido?

—Más cerca todavía.

Pero sus ojos marrón oscuro ya no portaban ni una traza de ira. La tensión nunca volvió a esos grandes hombros suyos, y las manos no estaban apretadas a sus costados. Quién sabe, tal vez el guerrero frente a ella tenía sentido del humor.

—¿Irritado? —preguntó finalmente.

—Irritado —dijo él asintiendo.

Sí, apostaría que así era. Si alguna vez le hubiera sido permitido apostar.

—Discúlpame si te irritó —dijo formalmente.

La sorpresa revoloteó en su mirada hasta que él rápidamente la enmascaró.

Su madre no hubiera sido capaz de encontrar fallas en su disculpa. Excepto la parte donde ella estaba desnuda. Húmeda. Con sólo el cabello como cualquier tipo de revestimiento. Y en frente de lo que asumía era un hombre igualmente desnudo.

Una princesa en la corte de Elden era vista pero rara vez escuchada.

—Tu poder viene con el matrimonio —su madre instruía a menudo a Rosalie— y los mejores matrimonios se organizan con un hombre que no sabe nada acerca de ti. No se puede saber nada acerca de ti porque has estado en silencio toda la vida. Compórtate adecuadamente, y no habrá absolutamente nada a lo que un potencial novio pueda oponerse. Nada que no puedan negociar sus embajadores en el contrato matrimonial.

Incluso a la edad de ocho años, el consejo de su madre sonaba sombrío y solitario. Rosalie no había sido muy buena para neutralizar los rasgos entonces. El mohín estaba formándose ya, la necesidad de discutir rápida en los labios

Recordó a la Reina Esme apretándole la mano suavemente.

—Una vez que dirijas tu propio palacio, tu propio Reino, entonces serás la mujer que estabas destinada a ser. Hasta entonces observa. Mira a los criados, cocineros y costureras. Escucha sus conversaciones, lo que les preocupa. Aprende a leer los rostros de los cazadores y soldados antes de que informen al rey. Conocimiento y entendimiento… así es cómo se gobierna. —Una chica casi podía ser olvidada cuando vivía entre las sombras. Solo el instinto le decía cuando las palabras de alguien no coincidían con sus expresiones, como a veces ocurría con los visitantes y dignatarios extranjeros que hablaban con la reina y el rey en las cámaras.

Con el tiempo, ella también había llegado a conocer los sentimientos y las emociones de su pueblo con sólo una mirada, o unos susurros callados. Como cuando una cocinera estaba triste o uno de los jóvenes cazadores estaba enamorado. Su familia podría ser de vampiros y ejercer una poderosa magia, pero ella podía descubrir lo que mucha gente quería mantener oculto. Como el hombre orgulloso delante de ella. Rosalie sospechaba que este hombre guardaba un montón de secretos. Y quería conocerlos todos.

Y ¿no era ella la que se lamentaba de la monotonía de su vida no hacía mucho tiempo? Desde entonces, la habían despertado, había corrido a través de su hogar en busca de sus hermanos, había sido capturada y llevada ante...

Algo intenso y doloroso le atravesó la mente. Rosalie parpadeó conteniendo las lágrimas, ya fuera por el dolor o por el recuerdo, no podía estar segura.

_Venganza_.

_Sobrevivir_.

Las dos órdenes contradictorias lucharon en la cabeza, hasta que se dobló, jadeando por respirar.

—¿Estás bien? —Él le agarró el brazo con su gran mano causándole dolor. Quizá su guerrero no estaba habituado a tocar a las mujeres. Una pequeña emoción se le disparó en el interior. La calidez de sus dedos la calmaba y ciertamente detenía los recuerdos en la mente.

Le miró. Un sentido de urgencia la llenó, y de repente se desesperó por hacerle entender. Porque la ayudase. Su toque podría bloquear el dolor de los recuerdos, podría bloquear las palabras repicando en la mente.

—Lo que hemos hablado antes… es todo cierto. Mi magia me guió a ti.

Él hizo un ruido desdeñoso. Su mano cayó a un lado y frunció la esquina del labio con disgusto. No confiaba en ella. Sintió que el hombre no confiaba en muchos. ¿Qué era lo que le había vuelto a él, a su vida, tan difíciles?

Pero le había visto con la guardia baja.

En los sueños.

Allí había sonreído. Y reído. Y deseado. Y compartido con ella. El hombre duro frente ella sería capaz de cortarse el brazo antes de desnudar sus pensamientos privados, su alma, a nadie. Mucho menos a ella. Quizá la veía como la mujer que irrumpía en sus sueños, cuando más vulnerable estaba. No era de extrañar que no le tuviera confianza y estuviera tan enfadado. Pero tenía que hacer que la creyese. Parecía que su propia cordura dependía de ello.

Rosalie le cogió la mano una vez más, necesitando el calor de su toque, incluso si no era libremente dado.

—Por favor, tienes que creerme. No supe que eras real hasta que desperté…

—Casi desnuda en mi cama. —Allí estaba su gruñido de nuevo, sin la ira de antes, pero definitivamente tenía algo encerrado dentro de él. Esto era más del hombre que vio al abrir los ojos hoy. Mucho más del guerrero de los sueños. Por alguna razón, era incluso atemorizante.

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Buena jugada. —Ella contuvo el aliento—. Pero demasiado tarde.

Él la atrajo más cerca, y sus cuerpos se frotaron juntos.

Emmett bajó la cabeza. La línea dura de su boca sólo a una pulgada de la de ella. Su mirada capturó la suya. Ira feroz y deseo apasionado ardían en esos ojos marrones. Un enojo y deseo que ella sospechaba hervían justo debajo de la superficie.

—Usa tu magia en mí ahora, Rosalie. Detenme.

—Yo… No puedo. —No quería detenerlo. Su boca bajó fuerte a la de ella, y los labios se separaron. Su lengua empujó atravesando los labios y encontró la de ella. Los gruesos brazos de Emmett se envolvieron alrededor suyo, acercándola al calor de su cuerpo duro. Los pezones rozaron contra el áspero vello del musculoso pecho, y el corazón de Rosalie latió al ritmo del de un corredor.

Él olía a castañas y al aroma propio de los bosques profundos. Los sueños nunca detallaron el maravilloso olor. O el sabor a manzanas dulces y a algo irreconocible que ella solo podía etiquetar como hombre. Él.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de hundirse en el cielo, Emmett se separó. Sus labios se apartaron, y apoyó la frente contra la suya. Jadeante.

—¿Por qué no me detienes? —le preguntó, retirándose para mirarla.

Sus dedos le rozaron la parte posterior del cuello y una dulce sensación le recorrió la piel húmeda.

—Mi magia se ha ido —le dijo con un encogimiento.

La contrariedad brilló en sus ojos antes de que se desvaneciese rápidamente. O él la ocultase. _Vamos, Rosalie, se supone que eres buena leyendo a las personas_.

Él le colocó el más revelador de los besos contra la boca, y el labio inferior le tembló.

—Entonces dime que pare y lo haré.

¿Cómo podría cuando se moría por estar en sus brazos? ¿Por atraer su boca hacia la suya? ¿Por finalmente vivir cada emoción y sensación que el Emmett de los sueños le prometía justo ahora en la vida real?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No puedo.

Los dedos de él comenzaron a acariciarle la piel debajo de las orejas, sin pensar en lo sensible que era. Ella observó el movimiento de los músculos que le cubrían la garganta. Algo oscuro y ligeramente posesivo le brilló en la cara, petrificando sus rasgos. Pero no era aterrador. Oh, era peligroso y debería ser una advertencia, pero aún así, tan tentador.

Bajó la cabeza, y esta vez ella encontró su beso, sin miedo, como un igual como cuando se encontraba en su cama y se unía a él en sueños. El miedo, el hambre y el dolor de los últimos días desaparecieron de la mente.

Emmett asumió el control. El delicioso olor de él la llenó. Los sonidos duros de su respiración irregular le invadieron los oídos. El sabor de él en los labios… Rosalie quería más.

De puntillas, enredó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Emmett, atrayéndolo tan cerca como pudo. Hundió los dedos en las hebras de su pelo largo, húmedo y presionó la boca a la suya con igual fuerza.

Emmett gimió, el sonido retumbando a través de su pecho. Su deseo por ella provocó que Brenda sintiera el vientre vacío, igual que en los sueños. Sus manos empezaron a recorrerle la espalda de arriba a abajo, y cuando ella provocó su lengua con la suya, finalmente detuvo su búsqueda y le agarró el trasero, levantándola y conectándola al duro bulto de su excitación.

Rosalie tembló cuando una ola de poderoso deseo la atravesó. Esa increíble sensación era por lo que las sirvientas reían de noche cuando no se daban cuenta que podían ser escuchadas por su princesa. Por lo que los hombres jóvenes de Elden libraron batallas en los campos de práctica fuera de las murallas del castillo. Esto es lo que regresaba a los sueños con él cada vez que podía. Por primera vez, Rosalie se sintió viva. Viviendo lo que quería vivir. Cada sentido, cada poro, cada parte del cuerpo, clamaban por más y más. Una fuerte racha de viento sopló a través de los árboles, agitando las hojas y sorprendiendo a las aves. Una sombra cayó en el lago cuando nubes oscuras bloquearon la luz del sol. Un escalofrío espeluznante se vertió sobre la piel expuesta, a pesar de estar envuelta en los brazos de Emmett.

Él levantó la cabeza, y ella miró hacia el cielo.

Algo negro y serpenteante pasó sobre las copas de los árboles. Rosalie nunca lo había visto antes, pero el estómago se le contrajo y se agitó al verlo.

—¿Qué es e…? —comenzó ella, pero no pudo continuar. Otro se formó en el cielo, dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Comenzó a temblar, cada parte de ella rechazando la espeluznante entidad atacándoles. La cosa vil rezumaba maldad. Se había tragado la santidad de este lugar calmante, emitiendo sólo miedo, dolor y la promesa de miseria.

Emmett maldijo y miró detrás de su espalda hacia el fardo que había dejado en la orilla.

—Mi arma —susurró—. La orilla, corre hacia ella. Pero quédate detrás de mí.

No lo lograrían. El pensamiento sombrío apareció en la mente de la nada. Ella sacudió la cabeza, rechazando la desesperanza que le invadía el alma. Sabía que la desoladora convicción en la mente había sido sembrada por los monstruos en el cielo.

—Ahora —urgió él, aun manteniendo la voz baja para no alertar a las criaturas que venían hacia ellos.

Saltó delante de ella, girándola en dirección a la orilla. Esta agua la acogió una vez, llevándose por unos instantes todo el dolor que sentía al haber despertado en tierra extraña. Ahora este lago parecía haberse vuelto hostil. La fuerza del agua se arremolinaba alrededor de la cintura, agarrándole los pies y arrastrándola a las profundidades.

—Resiste —ordenó Emmett sobre el duro estrépito de la corriente de agua—. Detecta tu miedo, pero esa cosa no tiene ningún poder sobre ti.

Rosalie se impulsó a sí misma, empujándose a cada paso que daba. Tenía que estar retrasando a Emmett, impidiéndole alcanzar su fardo.

—Continua —le dijo.

Él negó con la cabeza, en su lugar le agarró el brazo más fuerte, tirando de ella detrás de él. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. La punta de la entidad se envolvió y enrolló alrededor del brazo libre de Emmett. El exhaló un silbido dolorido, y ella sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba.

Bajó el brazo y la empujó lejos de él.

—Vete, Rosalie. Sal de aquí y advierte a mis hermanos.

Él se giró y enfrentó a la criatura, conectando un golpe con el tipo de fuerza que habría tirado a un gran hombre. Con una última ráfaga de energía, logró arrastrarse a sí misma hasta la orilla. El sonido de la batalla detrás de ella era horrible. La criatura bramaba mientras Emmett disparaba golpe tras golpe a lo largo de su piel de serpiente, pero aún así la bestia no lo liberó totalmente. El rostro se le enrojeció al luchar con solo la fuerza bruta. Crecieron enredaderas a los lados de la criatura serpiente. Emmett las arrancaba con sus propias manos.

Con un chillido horrible, la criatura golpeó a Emmett en un lado de la cara. Sangre salió de una herida en la mejilla y comenzó a burbujear por el veneno.

¿Cómo podría él pelear? ¿Cómo podría ganar contra algo tan vil? Quemaduras marcaban donde la criatura le había rozado la piel. Emmett cayó de rodillas. Luchó por levantarse.

Rosalie vio en la mente imágenes oscuras. Una criatura con navajas en vez de dedos. Los sonidos de los moribundos en los oídos. El olor de la muerte. La cabeza se le llenó de dolor. _No_. Todos los músculos se le tensaron y empezó a temblar. Una energía furiosa comenzó a crecer dentro de ella. _No_. La palabra parecía llenarle los oídos, acallando cualquier otro ruido.

Rosalie levantó los brazos y apuntó a la bestia que atacaba a Emmett.

—¡No! —le gritó a la malvada cosa, y una descarga caliente se disparó de la punta de los dedos. La criatura gritó como si se estuviera quemando. Emmett cayó al suelo cuando la bestia se giró hacia ella. El miedo la atravesó. Casi se giró y corrió. Pero estaba harta de huir. Rosalie afianzó las rodillas, enfrentó al mal viniendo a por ella y levantó las manos otra vez.

_Esa cosa no tiene ningún poder sobre ti_.

Si pudo evitar que el monstruo dañara a Emmett, podría hacer más. La cosa se abalanzó hacia ella. Otra descarga voló al lado de la criatura y la hizo torcerse con un aullido estridente. Envió otra y otra, hasta que el sudor le perló la frente y se le hizo difícil respirar. Entonces envió una más.

Con un chillido final, la criatura estalló en pedazos en una explosión de sangre. El rojo despojo cayó al agua agitada, como si la pureza del lago quisiera repeler la carnicería en lugar de absorberla. Esperaba que la otra criatura en el cielo atacara enseguida. Voló en círculo dos veces por encima de las cabezas y, luego, se perdió en el horizonte. Finalmente, el agua en el lago se calmó. El viento se aplacó y el cielo se iluminó.

Rosalie se hundió en el suelo. Los músculos se le sacudían mientras luchaba por respirar. La energía que había usado para matar a la criatura le había consumido toda la fuerza. Buscó a Emmett. Lo encontró aún tirado donde la criatura lo había arrojado. Golpeado. Envenenado. Quemado. Y aún había luchado para ayudarla a escapar. Ahora no se movía.

Ahogó un sollozo. El estómago se le retorció y un pánico palpitante le llenó el pecho.

—¡Emmett! —gritó lanzándose hacia los charcos de agua y arena, donde él yacía boca abajo—. Por favor, vive. Por favor. —Rosalie no creía que pudiese soportar otra muerte. No la de su Guerrero ciertamente.

Con una fuerza que se arregló para extraer de algún lugar, lo giró hacia arriba. Jadeó cuando le vio la cara cruzada por rasguños y heridas profundas. Limpió la sangre con las manos húmedas, los dedos temblándole de miedo.

—Emmett.

Nada.

Rosalie se inclinó más cerca, casi pegando la nariz a la de él.

—¡Emmett! —gritó.

Sus párpados se abrieron de pronto.

—Si esa es tu idea de la habilidades de sanación, tienes mucho que aprender —gimió él.

Ella dejo caer los hombros con alivió, el pelo húmedo cayendo y tapándoles el sol.

—Gracias —dijo ella.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él, el aliento abanicándole la mejilla.

—Te retrasé. —_Y casi conseguí que te matasen_.

—No lo habría logrado, de todas formas.

Un realista. Eso le gustaba. O algo así. Sin duda le costaría un poco acostumbrarse. Rosalie estaba habituada a la vida en el castillo donde rara vez veía los esfuerzos de los demás. Era protegida de ello. Emmett nunca la mentiría. Eso es lo que necesitaba.

—Esas cosas eran muy rápidas. —Sus palabras eran parcas. Sus ojos se estrecharon y su expresión se petrificó de nuevo. Cualquier conmoción en la que hubiera estado desde que lo había girado estaba disipándose. El furioso guerrero estaba de regreso.

Él se enderezó.

—No deberías intentar sentarte todavía. Creo que necesitas descansar.

Él solo la miró y flexionó los brazos, luego las piernas, buscando alguna lesión. Resopló. Obviamente encontrando una.

Ella se le acercó. Rosalie pretendía sólo tocarle el hombro, ofreciendo un toque de compasión. Pero el supuesto roce consolador de la palma se convirtió en casi una caricia.

Nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre antes, especialmente de uno que estaba desnudo y era tan, tan fascinante. Al menos, no mientras estaba despierta. Aún tenía el sabor de él en la boca. Cada ligamento y tendón de su cuerpo era firme y definido. Poderosos músculos envolvían su pecho y afloraban en sus brazos. Cicatrices... algunas viejas, otras nuevas, le corrían a lo largo del cuerpo. Y tendría nuevas hoy.

—Lo siento —le dijo de nuevo, inclinándose hacia adelante, los labios a solo pulgadas de su piel.

Los dedos de él le rodearon la mano, alejando el toque de su piel caliente

—¿Qué has hecho?

La ira enlazada a cada palabra la sacó de su aturdimiento.

—¿Hecho? —Rosalie comenzó a sacudir la cabeza—. Yo no he hecho nada.

Sí, su furioso guerrero estaba definitivamente de regreso, esta vez matizado con una pinta de sospecha. En un movimiento rápido, le puso sus manos en las caderas. La giró sobre la espalda presionándola en la orilla de arena mojada. La montó bloqueándole cualquier oportunidad de escapar.

—¿Qué te ha traído aquí, a mi casa? —Le rugió, sus dedos encajándose dolorosamente en los hombros.

—No lo sé.

Él se inclinó más, sus narices casi tocándose.

—Esas criaturas… esas cosas, eso fue magia. Brujería de sangre.

El corazón comenzó a latir de prisa, y la garganta se le secó. Brujería de sangre.

La idea de esto la repelió. Cada parte de ella, cada emoción, cada pensamiento, cada recuerdo... lo rechazó y las palabras la enfermaron.

La brujería de sangre sólo podía funcionar al tomar la sangre de victimas. Forzando. Drenándolos hasta la muerte.

—¿Sabes de ellos? —le preguntó ella. Temiendo la respuesta, esperando que fuera algo con lo que batallara regularmente aquí en Ursa y no algo que ella había traído sobre sus cabezas. Pero un recuerdo, un destello de reconocimiento de la magia, la mortificó. Luego volvió el dolor.

—En algunos lugares, pero no aquí. Nunca aquí.

Su confirmación la hizo temblar. Ella había traído la magia de la muerte a este lugar de paz. Por un momento los pensamientos se concentraron en la pobre alma cuya sangre había creado tal cosa. Cómo había experimentado un dolor atroz, y a continuación rezando, incluso rogando, por la muerte. Una muerte denegada.

—Esas cosas viajan en parejas, por lo que uno siempre puede traer más aquí. A mi casa.

Con su peso fijándola al suelo, Emmett movió sus manos por los hombros. Ella empezó a temblar cuando sus dedos le recorrieron la piel desnuda, trazando la línea de la clavícula hasta la unión en el cuello.

—Cuando llegué aquí prometí matar a cualquier cosa que amenazara Ursa. Poniendo en peligro lo que quedaba de mi familia.

Sus pulgares le acariciaban la piel suave de la garganta. Presión, sería todo lo que necesitase, un poco de presión de sus pulgares, y le quitaría el aliento. Su mirada chocó con la de ella.

—Dime, Rosalie. Dime por qué no debería matarte.


	7. Capitulo 5

CAPÍTULO 5

Él nunca había matado a una mujer.

Fue su regla cuando alquiló la espada a cualquiera que pudiera pagarle. La única regla. Un guerrero Ursan nunca luchaba hasta que se le forzaba a ello y sólo para proteger a su familia y tierra. Lo que él había hecho para sobrevivir, para asegurar la supervivencia de sus hermanos, habría llevado la vergüenza a su gente. En aquellos primeros días después de abandonar Ursa, había caído a las profundidades más bajas. Vivió con otros mercenarios, hombres que le hubieran matado mientras dormía para conseguir su puesto, o sólo por el placer de verlo sangrar.

Había trabajado para avariciosos, codiciosos señores que cuidaban más la seguridad de su propio poder que de su gente que moría de hambre, mientras los antiguos gobernantes justos y equitativos, morían. Pero esos pensamientos siempre le llevaban a la locura. Demonios, había estado un poco loco después de dejar las tierras con sus hermanos. Los terribles sonidos de dolor de las personas muriéndose aún le resonaban en los oídos. Los ecos sólo se silenciaban cuando eran reemplazados por los lloros de sus hermanos suplicando por una madre que no podía venir a confortarlos. Que nunca vendría.

Sólo la cerveza barata y unos pocos momentos con una mujer pagada ahogaban el ruido, parte de él.

Luego había roto sus propias reglas. Le habían pagado para matar a una chica joven, no más de diez años. Todo por más poder, más dinero. El único crimen de la niña había sido su alianza matrimonial, fue prometida a un chico que un día sería el rey de esas tierras, una familia rival tenía una hija a la que querían sentar en el trono. Encontró a su víctima durmiendo en la cama. Su mano delgada estaba curvada alrededor de una muñeca. Él había encontrado a su hermana en esa posición muchas veces.

¿En que se había convertido? La sangre de honorables guerreros le corría por las venas. Él era uno con el oso… y estaba a punto de cortarle el cuello cobardemente a una niña. Dejó incrustada la daga junto a la madera cerca de la cama, como una advertencia a su familia, cogió a sus hermanos y huyeron en la noche.

Rezó a los espíritus de los osos que le dejaran mantener a su familia en sus sagradas tierras, e hizo el voto de proteger estas tierras con la vida, incluso matando a cualquier intruso que se atreviera a entrar en los dominios de los osos.

Y aquí estaba ella. La persona que se atrevió a desafiar las advertencias apostadas en las afueras de esta tierra aislada y se entrometió en lo que no tenía derecho.

Emmett miró a la mujer desnuda bajo él. Su presencia se burlaba de su voto y su regla –jamás matar a una mujer‑ y sin embargo debía matarla. Ella trajo la amenaza, la brujería de sangre, la peor clase, aquí.

Sus pechos subían y bajaban mientras respiraba entrecortadamente. Los oscuros pezones le invitaban a tocarlos y lamerlos, y lo distrajo por un momento. Su pelo extendido, como lo tenía cuando soñó con ella. Llevaba sólo un extraño reloj en el cuello. Sus suaves labios entreabiertos y el pulso martilleaba en la base de su cuello.

Se distrajo más de un momento, porque ella le dio un rodillazo en el costado. Su respiración se convirtió en un gruñido, pero él no se movió. Se necesitaría más que un empujón de una mujer pequeña para dominarlo. La agarró de las muñecas y tiró de ellas hacia arriba por encima de su cabeza para probar su punto.

—¿Estabas intentando matarme, Rosalie?

—¡Déjame ir!

Sus caderas corcovearon, intentando quitárselo de encima, pero sólo consiguió desplazar sus piernas hasta que lo acunó. Él sintió el calor de su centro femenino y la polla se le endureció. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que tocó a una mujer? Desde que trajo aquí a sus hermanos, había impulsado cada emoción, cada deseo, y todo lo que quiso alguna vez para sí mismo, en la creación de algo en estas tierras. Criando a sus hermanos, manteniéndolos con vida, asegurándose que ellos tenían una vida de modo que cuando él fuera a buscar venganza sobre aquellos que habían causado la destrucción de su familia; sus hermanos pudieran y siguieran adelante sin él.

En un intento por desalojarlo, Rosalie se sacudió sobre la polla, y la respiración de él salió en un susurro. Años. Han pasado años desde que él se había hundido en el calor acogedor de una mujer. Sin embargo, no era cualquier mujer, ella era la mujer de sus sueños.

No. Ella era la mujer que le había invadido los sueños y le hizo soñar con ella.

—No puedes vencerme.

—Puedo intentarlo —le dijo, encontrando su mirada. Desafío y algo como desesperación se mezclaban en las profundidades de sus ojos verdes.

Conocía esos sentimientos.

Los sentía.

Los vivía.

Ella no debería sentir eso.

¿Por qué le llamaba la atención? No podía comprenderlo. Pero por alguna razón, a Emmett le importaba. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que a él le importó realmente algo.

Su labio inferior tembló por un momento, y él no pudo ver más allá de la suavidad tentadora de su boca. Entonces sintió cómo se endurecía la columna vertebral de ella.

—Si vas a matarme, hazlo ahora, de otra forma… —Su "de otra forma" fue puntualizado con un cabezazo contra la barbilla. Los dientes chocaron entre sí, la cabeza se le echó hacia atrás, pero no aflojó el agarrón. En su lugar, cogió las dos muñecas con una mano y le agarró la barbilla para hacer que le mirara. Sólo para probar que podía.

—Hace un momento pensaba que no quería matarte. Voy a volver a pensar qué quiero hacer.

—Yo… —Pero su frase se quedó colgada. ¿Había esperado que se disculpara por querer seguir viva?

Esa única palabra atrajo la mirada de nuevo a sus labios. La seductora tentación de los sueños o la hechicera durmiente, había venido a su vida. Ahora, Rosalie era una mujer. Desnuda. Y estaba debajo de él.

Emmett bajó la cabeza y tomó de ella lo que quería. Y ella se lo dio. Los labios se reunieron con los de ella, su boca se abrió para darle la bienvenida a la lengua.

Ella sabía a promesa y mejor que en los sueños.

Quería saborear todo de ella.

—Por favor —dijo ella, con la voz rota y necesitada.

¿Por favor qué? ¿Por favor que no la matara? ¿Por favor que le hiciera sentir algo más que miedo por un momento? ¿Miedo que él había causado?

Se dejó caer contra ella, enterrando la cara en el pelo seco. El impulso de explorar su cuerpo murió y fue reemplazado por otra cosa. ¿Culpa? ¿Lamento?

No necesitaba más de esto en su vida. Tenía suficiente como para una docena de vidas.

—No voy a matarte. —Sintió cómo se distendía debajo de él, la lucha abandonando sus miembros. Le soltó las manos, y se equilibró sobre ella, la dulzura de Rosalie, sus suaves curvas aún lo acunaban—. Pero necesito respuestas. —Miró al cielo, notando la posición del sol—. Oscurecerá pronto. Puedes quedarte esta noche, pero tendrás que irte mañana, después de haber satisfecho lo que necesito saber sobre esta amenaza. Y, Rosalie…

—¿Si?

—No vuelvas.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y la sonrisa le tiró de los labios ante la rapidez del acuerdo.

—No te preocupes.

Con otra mirada dura, él la apartó gentilmente de él.

_No mires_.

Con una nueva determinación, empezó a examinarse las heridas del brazo. Se había formado ya un moretón oscuro, imitando la forma de una serpiente. La hemorragia se había detenido, sin embargo. El dolor del veneno se había reducido a un sordo latido, y el ardor se desvanecía. Lo había tenido peor, la escuchó rodar sobre sus rodillas.

_No mires_.

Se tocó la herida de la frente, y no se sorprendió al retirar la mano enrojecida con sangre. Ese golpe en la cabeza necesitaría que su hermano cogiera la aguja.

Las hojas crujieron bajo los pies de Rosalie cuando ella corrió rápidamente hacia sus ropas.

_No mires_.

Él miro. Y gimió. La delicada silueta de Rosalie era perfecta. Hecha para el toque de un hombre. Su toque. Su espalda estaba hecha para acunar a un hombre que le entrara por detrás. Su posición favorita. La polla se le endureció de nuevo.

—Una cosa más.

Se dio la vuelta, protegiendo el cuerpo de sus ojos con la ropa. Pero ella nunca sería capaz de bloquearle la imagen de sus suaves curvas de la memoria.

—Hasta que te vayas por la mañana… no te quedes a solas conmigo.

Rosalie se vistió tan rápido como pudo con dedos temblorosos. Agitándolo todo. Incluso las rodillas las notaba débiles. Los pezones le dolieron cuando se puso por la cabeza la camisa que los hermanos de Emmett le habían dado. La tela se sentía áspera y abrasiva contra la piel sensible. Sensibilizada por las manos de él.

"_No te quedes a solas conmigo_".

Cerró los ojos y se preparó para la ola de ardiente placer que la recorría. El placer y la sed de su toque reducían el enfoque a él solamente. Su guerrero. Emmett.

Se lamió los labios, encontrándolos hinchados. Emmett levantó los dedos a donde él le había tocado. Para rastrear a lo largo del labio inferior el lugar que él había pellizcado.

"_No te quedes a solas conmigo_".

Un serio aviso. Una orden. Emmett se había criado como una chica obediente. Nunca había roto una regla o protestado.

Mirando por encima del hombro, echó un vistazo a ese hombre que había planteado lo que básicamente era una amenaza contra su cuerpo. Empezó a temblar.

Emmett se la quedó mirando. Más bien estaba en guardia. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, los músculos contraídos y listos para combatir. La postura de sus piernas infundía cautela instantánea a cualquier observador.

_Cazare_.

_Te agotaré_.

_Rendiré tus defensas_.

No le importaba que estuviera aún desnudo. Un revoloteo le hizo cosquillas en el estómago. Nunca había visto lo que hacía a un hombre ser un hombre y no podía dejar de mirar. Una parte de él se destacó y pareció elevarse y hacerse más grande bajo la inspección.

La imaginación jugó con la idea de echar a correr. La perseguiría. La alcanzaría. Estaría indefensa ante su fuerza. Y aunque él la había amenazado de muerte hacía unos momentos, ella sabía que era la última cosa que quería hacer. Quería hacer cosas con ella. Cosas prohibidas. Ella se estremeció de nuevo. Las habilidades que tenía eran pocas, pero junto con la peluquería, la de leer a las personas estaba entre ellas.

Y podía leer a ese hombre.

Probablemente la única arma que tenía contra él.

Estaba enfadado. Se consideraba traicionado por ella y por los sueños, donde era más vulnerable. Para un hombre como su guerrero, tal cosa era probablemente imperdonable.

Tenía que hacer que la perdonara. Era la única forma de conseguir su ayuda. Rosalie necesitaba desesperadamente su ayuda, pero, más que eso, deseaba que él eligiera ayudarla ahora que lo había besado. Había estado entre sus brazos. Le anhelaba casi tanto como necesitaba sus habilidades como luchador.

Rosalie había anhelado demasiado a este hombre. Le dolía. Y ahora estaba de pie sólo a unos pasos de ella… despreciándola. Y deseándola con un calor que hacía que el vientre se le estremeciera con la emoción.

La expresión de Emmett se volvió más feroz. Su cara era más dura que la piedra de la que estaba hecha la pared de su dormitorio en casa.

Los dedos se calmaron. Una nueva imagen… un recuerdo de su casa. Y llegó sin dolor. Un torrente de imágenes y sentimientos que casi la abrumaban. Un tipo de esperanza tranquila se le aposentó en el pecho, y sonrió, apenas dándose cuenta que estaba mirando a Emmett.

Sus manos se volvieron puños, y los músculos de sus piernas se agruparon como si estuviera a punto de saltar sobre ella y su ropa. O eliminar la que ya se había puesto. La boca se le secó y dándose la vuelta, regresó rápidamente a su tarea.

Los pensamientos sobre su casa le dieron paz, pero con una tranquilidad teñida de amenaza y deseo de venganza. Intentó concentrarse, tomar recuerdos, que parecían estar revoloteando justo fuera del alcance. Esta vez el dolor se fragmentaba tras los ojos, y dejó de intentar recordar, pero volvería a intentarlo. Había conseguido sobrevivir un día más. Había encontrado a su guerrero, y pronto ella entendería el porqué estaba tan lejos de su familia.

Se colocó el resto de la ropa que le habían dado Seth y Collins, aunque poner en realidad no era la palabra correcta, ya que las prendas le colgaban más allá de las manos, y tuvo que tirar de los pantalones varias veces. Emmett estuvo vestido en la mitad de tiempo que ella, y estaba agradecida. ¿Cómo una chica, que había estado siempre a salvo de los hombres, reaccionaba así cuando se encontraba con un hombre desnudo? ¿Y uno realmente bien hecho? Todavía tenía que sufrir mirando la amplitud de su espalda y cómo los pantalones se aferraban a su trasero. ¿Se suponía que una mujer podía encontrar tan atractivo el trasero de un hombre? Había oído a las sirvientas en el castillo chismorrear sobre el vientre plano de un hombre, especular sobre la longitud de sus pies, o discutir sobre la fortaleza de sus brazos, pero nunca específicamente de su…

—Date prisa. —Sorprendida, Rosalie se encontró con la mirada de Emmett. Pillada—Tenemos un paseo de unos buenos diez minutos de vuelta a la cabaña, y el sol se pondrá pronto. Quiero estar preparado si esas cosas vuelven.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y apretó el paso. Quizás él no se había dado cuenta del repaso que le había hecho a su cuerpo.

—Y, Rosalie…

—¿Sí?

—Puedes mirarme después. Todo lo que quieras.

¿Por qué había sonado menos a amenaza y más a algo que quería hacer?

Los hermanos estaban de pie fuera de la cabaña examinando cómo disminuía la luz del día a medida que se acercaban. Emmett había liderado la marcha, con ella siguiéndole de cerca. Los chicos parecían un poco sorprendidos de verla junto a él. La curiosidad se irradiaba de sus jóvenes rostros, y acortaron por las escaleras para encontrarlos en el claro.

—¿Has visto esa cosa en el cielo?

—Lo pone todo negro.

—¿Qué te ha pasado en el brazo?

Ambos chicos hablaron a la vez, y ella sonrió. Sus hermanos, cuando eran más jóvenes, siempre pisaban las palabras del otro.

La respiración se convirtió en un jadeo, pero ninguno de los hombres se dio cuenta. Otro recuerdo sin dolor. ¿Estaban sus hermanos a salvo? ¿Dónde estaban? Jacob había estado fuera y Jasper… intentó imaginarse su dulce rostro y recordar. Algo sobre su niñera. Un rayo de dolor la obligó a dejar de intentar recordar esa noche. Parecía que podía recordar acontecimientos más fácilmente cuando no lo intentaba. Quizás debería no intentar forzar nada. Tal vez podría encontrar alivio en su pasado como lo había encontrado en la bruma del sueño. Relajarse, imaginar una puerta en la mente, y en lugar de en un sueño, entrar en el pasado.

—Nosotros fuimos atacados.

Collins y Seth no se perdieron el énfasis que puso Emmett en la palabra nosotros. La sutileza no era al parecer una de sus habilidades. Los hermanos se miraron y sospechaba que habrían puesto los ojos en blanco si Emmett no hubiera estado vigilante.

—Nos despedimos.

—Justo como dijiste —se defendió Seth.

—La encontré chapoteando en el lago, ahí fue donde nos atacaron.

—¿Qué eran esas cosas? —preguntó Collins.

—Exploradores. Creados con brujería de sangre. Los había visto antes, pero sólo una vez.

—Nunca había visto nada de brujería roja —dijo Collins, con excitación en su voz.

Una poca demasiada excitación. Emmett miró a su hermano más joven.

—Reza para no verlo nunca.

—Hay rumores de que se pueden oír los gritos de las almas cuya sangre fue tomada —añadió Seth, claramente no queriendo quedar fuera de la conversación.

La cara de Emmett se ensombreció.

—Es algo que desearás no escuchar nunca.

—Sus gritos eran horribles —agregó Rosalie, y no pudo reprimir un estremecimiento. No sabía si el llanto vino de un alma o no, pero reconoció la miseria, el dolor insoportable. Tan perverso…

—Eso es porque eres una chica —dijo Collins. Volvió su atención a Emmett—Supongo que no gritaría mucho tiempo después de que te ocuparas de eso.

Rosalie sonrió un poco ante el orgullo evidente de la voz del hermano más joven ante el poder y la destreza en la lucha de Emmett. Jasper tenía el mismo respeto por Jacob y Edward.

Otro pensamiento de casa sin dolor. Sí, la clave estaba en dejarlo fluir naturalmente, y no buscarlo muy duramente.

Emmett le echó un rápido vistazo, después se centró de nuevo en sus hermanos.

—Yo, eh, no llevaba mi fardo.

—Pero, Emmett, nunca sales sin tu fardo —dijo Collins. El chico sonaba incrédulo.

—Siempre lo tienes a tu alcance.

¿Vio un toque de color en las mejillas de Emmett? Se aclaró la garganta y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. ¿Qué tipo de movimiento había sido ese? Era como si tratara de protegerse. Finalmente, el hombre no tenía la sartén por el mango.

—Sí, Emmett, ¿por qué estaba tu fardo lejos? —preguntó dulcemente.

Su mirada marrón se estrechó.

—Resulta que no lo necesitaba —dijo entre los dientes apretados.

Ella encontró su mirada.

—¿Oh?

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—Rosalie mató a la bestia.

Rosalie se irguió un poco más. Sí. Sí, ella había matado a la cosa. Por supuesto, tuvo la ayuda de un poco de magia.

Los chicos la miraron un momento. Después, Seth empezó a reír. Su hermano pequeño le siguió rápidamente. Rosalie podría llevar ropa prestada, no tener mucha memoria, pero ella sabía una cosa… no le gustaba que se rieran de ella.

La energía que había sentido en el lago comenzó a girar dentro de ella.

—Ouch —dijo Collins cuando retrocedió un paso.

Seth paró el tiempo suficiente para mirar a su hermano.

—¿Qué…? ¡Ouch!

—Es como si algo me pinchara justo en el cu… er, en el trasero —dijo Collins.

Emmett le lanzó una mirada rápida, pero no parecía enfadado con ella por usar los poderes mágicos.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Seth mientras se frotaba el trasero.

—Parece que tuvisteis un poco de lo que recibieron esos exploradores de brujería de sangre.

Los dos hermanos la miraron, sus rostros iban de incrédulos a traicionados. Luego los muchachos volvieron la atención a su hermano mayor.

—Pero tú dijiste que las chicas sólo eran buenas para una cosa. Y no era para la magia o para luchar.

Ahora fue el turno de desviar la atención al hombre grande a su lado.

—¿Y qué cosa es esa? —preguntó, casi asustada de saber.

La expresión de Emmett se volvió blanca.

—Cocinar.

—Limpiar —dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo.

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que eran dos cosas.

Ella le lanzó una mirada llena de veneno. Nunca había mirado a otra persona de manera tan atravesada en su vida. Medio día en presencia de esta familia y ya estaba lanzando dagas de energía. Por lo menos, no les había dicho a los chicos que las chicas solo eran buenas para lo que sucedía una vez que la puerta del dormitorio se cerraba. Especialmente desde que el cuerpo de ella era la única cosa por la que Emmett había mostrado mucho interés.

—No puedes tener ayuda de una chica —dijo Seth— Un guerrero se defiende solo.

Emmett dejó caer el fardo a sus pies y pasó un brazo por los hombros de sus hermanos. Dobló sus rodillas hasta que estuvo al nivel de sus ojos.

—No hay vergüenza para un hombre en aceptar la ayuda de otro guerrero, incluso si es una chica.

Toda esta conversación estaba destrozándole los nervios. Su padre estaría perdido sin su esposa. El rey y la reina siempre habían estado juntos. Escuchó sus consejos y compartió la responsabilidad de gobernar. Emmett, al menos, parecía tener una idea de cómo funcionaba. Por desgracia, no lo había compartido con esos dos muchachos de los que ahora era responsable, aparentemente. La magia comenzó a girar de nuevo, pero la reprimió de inmediato.

—Vamos dentro. Estoy hambriento, y Rosalie tiene un montón de preguntas por responder. A la cama después de cenar. Llevaré a Rosalie al pueblo con la primera luz.

—¿Al pueblo? ¿Puedo ir? —preguntó Seth.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos llevaste al pueblo.

Emmett negó con la cabeza.

—No hasta que no sepa cuál es la amenaza.

Los dos muchachos se desplomaron, y después subieron las escaleras. Ella estaba hambrienta también. Era extraño cómo el cuerpo tenía horarios para todo. Su familia estaba perdida, ella había vagado por el bosque, fue atacada, y a pesar de todo, podía comer como si fuera un día normal.

—¿Por qué tus hermanos tienen esa pobre impresión de las chicas? —preguntó cuando estuvieron solos.

La mirada de él bajó hacia los labios. Para luego caer a los senos y los pezones apretados metidos en la tela de la camisa.

—Si les dices que una chica es solo buena para una cosa, entonces no te perderás las demás cosas que deseas de ellas.

Su voz estaba llena de anhelo, y tanta soledad que levantó la mano para acunarle la mejilla.

Sus dedos entrelazaron los de ella. Tenía la palma callosa, su férreo control reforzando las conclusiones de que no tenía mucha experiencia con mujeres.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? ¿Sobre no quedarte sola conmigo? —preguntó con expresión fiera.

Ella asintió, incapaz de apartar los ojos de sus labios.

Emmett bajó la cabeza, la boca justo a una pulgada de la oreja.

—Estás a solas conmigo.

Una advertencia, una amenaza, una promesa… Sus palabras eran esas tres cosas. Un estremecimiento le bajó por la espalda y apretó los ojos cuando el suave toque de su lengua le trazó la curva del cuello.

—¿Rosalie?

Asintió con la cabeza, deseando más de este tipo de caricias. Deseando que no la despidiera mañana. Deseando tantas cosas perdidas.

—Entra.

Rosalie escapó de sus brazos sin resistencia, y cerró la puerta firmemente detrás de ella. Se dejó caer contra la madera, arrastrando el aire y con el latido del corazón dispuesto a reducir la velocidad.

_Sobrevivir_.

_Venganza_.

Haría las dos cosas con la ayuda de Emmett. La magia de su sueño no estaba equivocada. Ahora todo lo que tenía que conseguir es que él lo viera también.

—¿Has visto eso? —susurró Collins— Ella le ha tocado, y ni siquiera ha gritado. O la ha empujado.

Seth asintió.

—No creo que las cosas sean iguales de nuevo.


	8. Capitulo 6

CAPÍTULO 6

La cena fue una sencilla comida de pan duro, carne seca y bayas que ella sospechaba habían sido recogidas cerca de la cabaña. Estaban en completo silencio. En Elden, la cena era un gran acontecimiento, con numerosos platos, entretenimiento y muchas, muchas risas. Aquí, los tres hombres consideraban los alimentos algo serio, los ojos fijos en sus comidas.

—¿Alguien sabe una historia graciosa?

Seth la miró como si de repente hubiera empezado a hablar en otro idioma. Su padre siempre le contaba historias divertidas acerca de sus viajes en su juventud. Su madre narraba encantadores cuentos de leyendas y mitos. Edward solía contar una gran broma acerca del viaje de un rey, un cinturón de castidad y un confiado caballero quejándose de la llave equivocada.

Su mirada se dirigió a Emmett y sintió calor en las mejillas. Siempre había pensado que la parte divertida de la broma era que el rey le entregó una llave que no encajaba. Ahora se daba cuenta que era el caballero tratando de quitar el cinturón de castidad y el rey dándole a propósito la llave equivocada lo que hacía el cuento gracioso.

Rosalie golpearía a su hermano en cuanto le viera. Le había contado la broma al menos tres veces. Una punzada de nostalgia ahuyentó la ira. No, si alguna vez veía a Edward otra vez, le abrazaría.

—¿Sabes alguna historia divertida? —preguntó Seth.

Estaba viva, estaba a salvo por el momento y finalmente tenía el vientre lleno. Una comida. Rosalie podría dejar pasar una comida, y no preocuparse por sus hermanos, su casa o cómo iba a sobrevivir en el futuro. Empujando el plato a un lado, bajó la voz al mismo tono conspirador que su madre asumía cuando estaba a punto de relatar algo interesante.

—Bueno, ¿conocéis la del rey de Denaly que estaba muy disgustado con su vidente?

Ambos muchachos se inclinaron hacia delante.

—No —contestaron.

—Le dijo al rey que su caballo favorito iba a morir. Y, por supuesto, el animal cayó muerto dos días después.

—Los adivinos no son reales —dijo Collins, su tono volviéndose escéptico.

Sólo podía imaginar de dónde había adquirido esa actitud.

Pero Rosalie sólo le dio lo que esperaba, una sacudida misteriosa de cabeza.

—El rey no confiaba en él, tampoco. De hecho, sospechaba que el adivino envenenó el caballo para que su predicción se hiciera realidad. De esa manera, la gente de todo el reino conocería sus habilidades y darían dinero para que les leyera la buenaventura.

—¿Qué pasó después? —preguntó Seth.

—El rey se enfrentó al adivino y se atrevió a pedirle que revelara la fecha de su propia muerte.

Seth prácticamente se retorcía en la silla. ¿No tenía a nadie que le contara estas historias de niños?

—¿Por qué?

—Debido a que el rey le iba a matar —dijo Emmett.

Rosalie sonrió por encima al inteligente guerrero.

—Tu hermano acertó. El rey iba a matar al adivino para que cualquier respuesta que diera fuera errónea, así nadie se acordaría de él.

Collins se alzó de la silla levantando una espada imaginaria.

—Entonces, ¿qué hizo? ¿Ejecutarlo o retarlo a una batalla?

Se mordió el labio inferior. No es de extrañar que su madre tuviera tantas historias divertidas para contarlas alrededor de la mesa.

—Él no hizo nada.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron los chicos.

—Miró al rey a los ojos, y dijo: "_Yo no sé el día exacto de mi muerte, pero sí sé que el rey me seguirá a la tumba sólo dos días después_".

Emmett se echó a reír, un sonido deliciosamente oxidado. Ella le miró y sus miradas se encontraron. El deseo que vio casi la desarma. Oh, sabía que él quería su cuerpo, pero otra necesidad se entreveía en sus ojos castaños. Los labios se le separaron y una parte elemental de ella quería darle lo que ansiaba.

—Es hora de acostarse —dijo a sus hermanos sin romper el contacto con la mirada.

—¿Qué?

—Todavía es temprano.

Emmett suspiró profundamente.

—Necesitareis descansar si decido que podéis ir al pueblo. _Si_.

Los hermanos se apresuraron a recoger la mesa y se dirigieron a la habitación donde ella había encontrado las tres camas anteriormente y en tan sólo unos minutos estaba sola con él. Una vez más.

—Únete a mí junto al fuego —dijo.

No sonaba como una solicitud y cuando él le ofreció su mano, no hubo ningún modo de poder disfrazarlo como modales corteses. Iba a sentarse junto a él y le diría todo lo que quería saber.

Cada gran sala tenía una gran chimenea y aunque la casa era pequeña, el hogar de Emmett parecía dominar toda una pared. Una manta acogedora, esponjosa se extendía ante las piedras grandes y planas en la parte delantera de la cámara de combustión. Se hundió en ella, en busca de su suavidad. Era lo suficientemente gruesa como para formar una plataforma para dormir. Los hermanos Emmett habían añadido mantas extra. En casa, la mayoría de la gente dormía frente al fuego, se calentaba las manos cerca del calor, bailaban frente a él durante las celebraciones y calentaban la cerveza sobre él. Emmett parecían preferir mirar en él. Con una mirada feroz.

—Estarás aquí hasta la primera luz.

¿Se lo estaba diciendo a ella o a él mismo? Ya había anunciado que sería llevada a la aldea por la mañana. Ya estaba todo decidido. ¿No?

—Las cosas están cambiando y sólo has estado aquí un par de horas. Mis hermanos no están acostumbrados a la suavidad con la que una mujer lleva una casa. Están deseando esas cosas. Lo cual es imposible. —Su expresión se hizo más sombría mientras continuó observando las llamas—. Te tienes que ir.

Sí, sí. Ya había dicho eso.

—No importa cuántas veces pidas quedarte.

Rosalie no lo había pedido. Los latidos del corazón se le aceleraron y sintió un pequeño cosquilleo recorriéndola hasta los pies. Estaba haciendo un trabajo bastante pobre leyendo al fuerte hombre de enfrente, no podía entender sus pensamientos. No, había perdido el entendimiento de los pensamientos de nuevo.

Rosalie dejó el calor de la manta y se puso a su lado. Su altura la empequeñeció. La amplitud de sus hombros llenaba la vista. Puso la mano en la mitad de su espalda y sintió que se le contraían los músculos bajo los dedos.

—¿Quieres que lo pida, Emmett?

Se volvió entonces, la capturó con la guardia baja y le tomó las manos entre las suyas.

—Necesito saber qué peligros has traído hasta aquí. Dime cómo has llegado hasta aquí.

La sólida fuerza de su mano era exactamente lo que ella anheló después de vagabundear hambrienta, cansada y llena de miedo.

—No lo sé. Es la verdad.

Verdad a medias. ¿Por qué todavía sentía la necesidad de mantener todo lo que sabía para sí misma? Supervivencia. El instinto le decía que le dijera a Emmett sólo lo que necesitaba saber, lo que podría ayudarla.

—Entonces dime lo que sabes.

—Mi casa fue atacada, los detalles son confusos. Me desperté en esta tierra extraña.

—¿Así que no viste las señales que están para impedir la entrada? —le preguntó, su voz llena de hostilidad y desconfianza. Sus ojos le recorrieron el rostro, en busca de la verdad.

—Vi los cráneos de oso, así que pensé que estaba en la tierra Ursa, pero todos estaban muertos. Hace años. Así que asumí que estaba sola.

—No todos —dijo, apartando la mirada del rostro al fuego.

Ahora la naturaleza suspicaz de Emmett y la sobreprotección de sus hermanos tenía sentido. Eran los últimos de su raza. Los últimos del clan Ursans. ¿Sería ella la última de su pueblo? ¿Lo era? Un rasgo trágico para tener en común.

Pero al menos tenía esperanzas. Esperaba que sus hermanos y algunas de las personas de Elden hubieran escapado. Emmett no tenía ninguna.

—Lo siento.

Parecía tan insignificante decir eso acerca de su pérdida, pero ella lo dijo, de todos modos. Con un nudo en la garganta.

—Tú eres la primera persona que me dice eso.

Al sentir que era reconocimiento lo que Emmett quiso dar a la tragedia que se llevó a su familia, ella continuó con su historia.

—Mi pueblo era mágico. No con brujería de sangre. Jamás. Pero el poder de mi madre era muy fuerte. Yo creo que ella me echó de nuestro reino.

—¿Por qué aquí?

—Tal vez algo dentro de mí eligió el lugar. ¿Al haber estado conectados a través de nuestros sueños...?

Su mirada la quemaba como el fuego que le calentaba la mejilla. A continuación, con los ojos entrecerrados dijo:

—Dijiste que perdiste tus poderes, pero derrotaste a los exploradores de brujería de sangre.

—Te acuerdas de eso —puesto que él no lo había mencionado, pensó que había olvidado que le había contado que su magia ya no funcionaba.

—¿Otra de tus mentiras?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Cuando me desperté aquí, sólo había dos pensamientos en mi mente. Sobrevivir y matar. Vengar. Mi magia se había ido y siempre que trato de concentrarme y recordar lo que pasó en mi casa... todo lo que consigo es dolor. Es como si algo punzara detrás de mis ojos, me duele tanto... Créeme, si yo pudiera haber utilizado mis poderes cuando estaba vagando por el bosque, descalza y sin nada que comer, lo habría hecho.

En la comisura de los labios de Emmett apareció una media sonrisa.

—Cuando tu casa fue atacada, ¿oíste los gritos que escuchamos hoy? ¿Los de las criaturas con brujería de sangre?

Rosalie cerró los ojos y trató de recordar lo que pudo antes de que le doliera. Alrededor había confusión, conmoción. Los sonidos de la batalla y los lamentos de los heridos y moribundos. Un destello de algo siniestro. Una criatura con navajas por manos. Una cosa más esqueleto que hombre. Ella se hundió en el suelo y se llevó las rodillas hasta pegarlas al pecho.

—Sí, era brujería de sangre.

El aliento de Emmett salió en un rugido fuerte.

Ella lo miró rápidamente, tenía el rostro tan duro como en el lago.

—Lo siento mucho. Nunca tuve la intención de traer peligro a ti o a tus hermanos.

Tragó saliva, cerró y abrió los puños un par de veces y luego asintió.

—Sé que no lo quisiste. Mañana te llevo a la aldea. Los exploradores volverán a por ti otra vez. No quiero que lleguen aquí.

—¿Realmente no me vas a ayudar? —le preguntó, más para su beneplácito que por tener la confirmación de él. Tenía que decir las palabras, así podría saber que estaba realmente sola, así el corazón podría aceptar la verdad, e incluso la más pequeña esperanza que todavía tuviera dentro moriría.

Su silencio fue su respuesta.

—Lo siento, he traído todo esto sobre tu cabeza. No eres el hombre que compartió conmigo el sueño. Supongo que mi magia se equivocó —dijo con un encogimiento de hombros—. Realmente pensé que eras el indicado para mí.

Emmett se apartó de la chimenea con un fuerte empujón. Ella se sorprendió de que la pared de la cabaña no cediera.

—Te voy a buscar una almohada —dijo, y se encaminó hacia el arcón de la esquina donde se guardaba la ropa de cama extra de invierno.

Su hermano estaba sobre él en el momento en que entró en la habitación.

—Ella debe dormir aquí —le dijo Seth, dirigiendo la mirada hacia la puerta—. No está bien. Ella es una chica. Ella no debería tener que dormir en el suelo frío.

Emmett suspiró ante la galantería fuera de lugar de su hermano.

—Se le colocaron suficientes mantas para competir con un colchón. Va a estar bastante cómoda frente al fuego. Además, ¿estás dispuesto a renunciar a tu cama?

Seth cuadro los hombros.

—Sí.

—Yo no lo estoy.

—Simplemente me refería a dormir _yo_ ahí fuera.

Emmett negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y qué ella duerma aquí con dos hombres? Eso es aún peor. —Arrojó la camisa a los pies de la cama y se entretuvo estirándose sobre el colchón—. O los tres dormimos ahí fuera, o los tres dormimos en la comodidad de nuestras camas. ¿Sabes lo que voy a elegir?

El aliento de Seth salió en un arranque de genio. Su hermano pequeño sabía cuándo había sido vencido. Y no le gustaba. Poco a poco fue quitándose la camisa hacia arriba sobre su cabeza y luego se deslizó por debajo de las pieles que cubrían su lecho. Emmett apagó la vela, y la oscuridad los rodeó. Sentía la inquietud de su hermano. Ésta mantendría al niño despierto toda la noche.

—Estás preocupado porque ella es una chica, piensa lo que dormir en una casa con nosotros sin carabina supone para ella. Mucho peor que dormir sobre una pila de mantas delante de un fuego caliente. Cuanto antes se vaya de aquí, mejor.

Pronto la uniforme respiración del sueño de su hermano llenó la habitación, pero Emmett no podía obligar a los músculos a relajarse. En todo caso él se ponía más tenso.

"_Realmente pensé que eras el indicado para mí_".

Sus palabras eran como un corte profundo.

Cuando soñaba con Rosalie, él era otra persona. Cuando ella admitió que entraba en sus sueños tuvo que luchar con la tentación. Quería ser el hombre del sueño para ella.

Pero en los sueños, la sangre nunca le cubría las manos. Ella había traído este peligro, pero él trajo mucho más. La chica de los sueños no le pertenecía a él. Pero por primera vez, Emmett deseó poder decir eso de alguien.

Lo que le había dicho a sus hermanos era cierto. Cuanto antes se fuera Breena, mejor sería. Para todos ellos.

Rosalie despertó por la mañana frente al fuego que se apagaba. El amanecer se arrastraba por encima de la línea de los árboles y se oyeron unos cuantos pájaros comenzar su canto mañanero. Tan normal. Tan idílico.

Se miró las manos. Se veían igual que siempre. Las mismas uñas. Seguía teniendo las mismas pecas en el dorso. El dedo meñique estirado un poquito torcido al final.

Sin embargo, con estas manos ejercía una poderosa magia. Señaló la esquina. Nada. Con las manos ejercía una poderosa magia a veces.

¿Por qué el poder mágico aparecía de repente, ahora? ¿Por qué no hace días, cuando podría haber puesto el poder en uso para ayudar a su familia? ¿Qué había cambiado?

Emmett fue lo que cambió. ¿Su presencia tenía algo que ver con la aparición? ¿Iba a crecer más fuerte cuanto más tiempo se quedara? ¿O era todo una coincidencia? ¿Iba a poder manejarlo con el tiempo? Rosalie estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Tenía el cuello rígido y le dolía la espalda, pero se sentía bien por estar viva. Echó un vistazo alrededor de la casita.

Susurros fuertes hacían eco en la habitación, y sabía que los tres hombres Ursans estaban despiertos. Le había parecido tan perfecto cuando se encontró con ellos ayer. Pateó los cobertores, y empezó a doblar las mantas, no quería ser acusada de holgazana. La puerta se abrió y Emmett salió de la habitación.

—Estas levantada.

Ella se volvió ocupándose de enderezar la manta. Quería dejar de ver su hermoso rostro. Ahora que sabía que no era su guerrero, ella no quería...

Ella no quería pero todavía lo deseaba.

Seth y Coliins se asomaron más allá de su hermano, completamente vestidos y listos para viajar.

—No pensé que fueran a venir con nosotros —dijo emocionada porque habría algún tipo de barrera entre ella y Emmett.

—No quiero dejar a los chicos solos en caso de que alguna de esas criaturas vengan aquí.

Frío. Lógico.

—Estoy lista —le dijo, sin querer enfrentarse con su mirada. Después de que ella utilizara el área privada, los cuatro partieron después de un desayuno simple. A pesar de los intentos de los muchachos en engatusarla para que contara más historias, la camaradería de la noche anterior había desaparecido definitivamente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo se tarda en llegar a la aldea? —preguntó ella a Seth después de llevar un buen trecho.

—Por lo general, se puede llegar al mediodía —respondió Emmett en su lugar.

Algún tiempo después se tropezó con una rama de un árbol muerto escondido en la maleza. Tres manos de diferentes hombres ofrecieron su ayuda. Ella se agarró de Collins y de Seth. Los ojos de Collins se estrecharon y miró a sus hermanos.

Alrededor de a media mañana, se detuvieron para tomar un descanso en torno a un anillo de fuego antiguo, obviamente, utilizado por los viajeros. Los chicos corrieron por privacidad, mientras que ella se dejó caer sobre un tronco de madera, tan lejos de Emmett como pudo.

Una gran figura bloqueo el sol. Una sombra le cayó sobre el regazo, mientras se frotaba los pies. Una sombra en forma de Emmett. Pero ella no levantó la vista.

—Me has estado evitando toda la mañana. ¿Por qué?

Se le hundieron los hombros y en lugar de sentirse más ligera porque Emmett pronto estaría fuera de su vida para siempre, el conocimiento le pesaba mucho. Ella comprendió sus razones para no ayudarla, pero ella no iba a ponérselo fácil a él.

Él llevaba el pelo largo recogido hacia atrás para su viaje al pueblo. El negro que parecía ser su color preferido, lo llevaba de nuevo hoy. Mantuvo su modesta apariencia, pero no había nada simple en la enorme espada sujeta al costado. Todo junto hacía a Emmett devastador para los sentidos. Nunca había conocido a un hombre que le pareciera tan fuerte, tan poderoso y tan capaz como aquel guerrero. Y ahora que necesitaba todas esas cosas. Desesperadamente. ¿Cómo no iba a responder a él físicamente? ¿Emocionalmente? ¿Y quería algún tipo de explicación acerca de porque lo evitaba?

Después de armarse de valor contra la fuerza de sus ojos de color marrón oscuro, se encontró con su mirada.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? He venido a ti por ayuda. Para encontrar a mi familia, para vengar sus muertes. No me la vas a dar, puedo aceptar eso, pero no esperes que me siente y hable del tiempo o algo más contigo ahora.

La miró duramente.

—Tú trataste de atraparme con tu magia.

—Si es así como lo que quieres ver —le dijo con voz cansada. Si es así como, seguía pensando de ella, nunca podría convencerlo de lo contrario.

—No voy a ser utilizado. Nunca más. Por nadie.

—Bien por ti, Emmett. De hecho, vuelve a tu casa sólo contigo mismo y enciérrate al resto del mundo. Olvídate de cómo vivir y morirás solo, ya que finalmente te quedarás fuera de la vida de tus hermanos, también. Solo tienes que apuntarme la dirección del pueblo y yo me encargo del resto.

—Te voy a llevar —dijo con los dientes apretados.

Se puso los incómodos zapatos de nuevo.

—Entonces, no perdamos más tiempo aquí. Cuanto antes me abandones en la aldea, más pronto podrás estar lejos de mí.

Rosalie comenzó a caminar en la dirección a la que se dirigían al principio, y cuando los hermanos de Emmett se pusieron a su lado, dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Después del gran discurso no le hubiera gustado hacer el ridículo por tener que dar la vuelta y caminar en una dirección diferente.

El sol estaba casi directamente encima cuando apareció la cresta de una pequeña colina. Por debajo de ellos un valle verde se extendía hasta el horizonte, y allí, enclavado al fondo, estaba el pueblo. Después de haber estado siempre detrás de los muros del castillo, la idea de explorar, aunque fuese por unos momentos, le quitó la tristeza de dejar a Emmett y lo que sin duda tenía que afrontar en los próximos días.

—Vamos —dijo a los chicos, y ellos le engancharon los brazos y la cargaron bajando por la colina, riendo todo el camino. Emmett iba detrás, su mano sin dejar su fardo, su mirada constantemente explorando los alrededores.

El pueblo era encantador, las casas eran similares a la cabaña de Emmett, pero pulidas y pintadas de colores vivos. Una calzada central dividía el pequeño pueblo, las casetas y puestos la invitaban con olores atrayentes y bellos tejidos. Se acordó de una historia que su madre le contó una vez de un niño de madera tentado por todo lo que vio en el pueblo. Las vistas y olores de la ciudad asombraron al niño, pero no fue nada cuidadoso y perdió su dinero por un zorro astuto y un gato. La necesidad de cautela sonó cierta ahora más que nunca, pero también el atractivo de todo lo que había que ver y explorar.

—¿Qué queréis hacer primero? —preguntó.

—Comer —respondieron los dos muchachos al unísono.

Ella se rió hasta que la voz potente de Emmett la interrumpió.

—Seth, Collins, adelantaros. Rosalie se queda conmigo.

Collins parecía querer discutir con su hermano mayor, pero la tentación de explorar era demasiado grande.

—De vuelta en dos horas.

Con un movimiento rápido, ambos chicos la abandonaron. En un instante estuvieron fuera de la vista y entonces sintió la fuerte presencia de su hermano a su lado.

—Tengo un poco de dinero. No es mucho, pero esto debería impedirte robar el almuerzo a alguien. —dijo él, con voz casi amable.

Rosalie sonrió a pesar de no querer. ¿Por qué tenía que ser amable? Realmente quería que él no le gustara, sería mucho más fácil dejarlo.

—Gracias —acertó a balbucear. Esta sería la última vez que lo vería. Nunca soñaría con él de nuevo. No se lo permitiría. Comenzó a mirar los puestos, con la esperanza de que acabara de dejarla.

—Rosalie… —dijo y luego se detuvo.

Su voz era tan ruda, tan llena de nostalgia, no podía dejar de encontrarse con su mirada.

—Rosalie, yo…

Ella se elevo de puntillas y lo besó en la mejilla.

—Yo también —le susurró Rosalie al oído, luego se apartó de él, y se adentro en la multitud.

La vio alejarse. Se obligó a observar su cabeza rubia, hasta que fue tragada por la gente de la aldea que negociaban ofertas en los distintos puestos que bordeaban el camino de tierra.

La busco entre la multitud, pero finalmente le dio la espalda. Rosalie se había ido.

Él también podía divertirse mientras estaba aquí. Comer algo que ni él ni sus hermanos hubieran cocinado. Tal vez encontraría a una mujer para alejar de la mente los pensamientos de Rosalie.

La idea le hizo estremecerse, y sabía que esos pensamientos siempre estarían cerca. Cerró las manos en puños. Él había probado algo cercano a la perfección. Ella disfrutó en sus brazos, sintió su cuerpo blando responder a las caricias, los besos. Sus pezones se endurecieron en la palma con sólo la más ligera caricia. ¿Y ella se alejaba de él? El berserkergang hizo en él estragos, se volvió protector. ¿Va a encontrar por sí misma a otro guerrero?

_No. Va. A. Suceder_.

—Rosalie —llamó, pero no recibió respuesta. Era más alto que la mayoría de los habitantes del pueblo, así que fue fácil para él explorar la multitud, pero muchas de las mujeres aquí lucían el pelo rubio. Se pasó rápidamente por cada puesto, chocando con los hombros de algunos, apartando a otros que se apresuraban en su camino. Nada por la derecha. Cruzó la calle y comenzó la búsqueda en la parte izquierda de los puestos. Estuvo a punto de perder un estrecho callejón entre edificios, pero algo le llamó la atención.

Tal vez fue que los ojos se le trababan automáticamente en cualquier cosa rubia.

Tal vez fue el destello de la luz solar sobre una hoja de cuchillo.

Fuera lo que fuese, se dirigió hacia el callejón para observar a Rosalie, rodeada por tres hombres de aspecto fornido.

—Rosalie —llamó, cada vez con mayor ansiedad. Fue entonces cuando vio el cuchillo en su cuello.

Un frío le invadió rápidamente los brazos y piernas y la vista se redujo a un túnel. Toda emoción ‑todo el deseo por Rosalie, la necesidad dolorosa por lo que ella le ofrecía que se le había alojado en el pecho‑ se centró en la ira. Su berserkergang se agitó y en menos tiempo que le tomo al hombre con la hoja en el cuello de Rosalie un respiro, Emmett tenía alrededor de los hombros el Bärenhaut, sacado el cuchillo de la bota y en el cuello del hombre

No vivió lo suficiente como para tomar una segunda respiración. El posible secuestrador cayó a los pies de Rosalie. Ella gritó, alejándose del cuerpo, y los dos cómplices giraron hacia él. Sus ojos redondos con horror, con las manos temblando de miedo. Al Berserkergang de Emmett siempre le había gustado el miedo, Prosperaba con él. Las paredes a su alrededor se estremecieron con su gruñido y fue tras el hombre más cercano a Rosalie.

—¿Te atreves a dañar a una mujer?

—Apenas un poco de diversión. No teníamos dinero para pagar a las mujeres. Tú la puedes tener primero.

Su oferta fue lo último que dijo cuando Emmett rompió su cuello con una mano. Él se volvió hacia el último, cuchillo en mano. Sin embargo, el ansia berserker se inclinaba por el combate con las manos vacías.

—Yo no iba a hacer nada. Mi hermano me hizo venir.

El llanto y palabras del hombre no detuvieron a Emmett de acecharlo. Su presa se dejó caer de rodillas, no mucho mayor que sus propios hermanos y Emmett se detuvo.

—N…no me mates. Por favor.

Su berserkergang forjó imágenes de su madre muerta y su hermana. Emmett envolvió los dedos alrededor del cuello del joven.

—Nunca toques a una mujer así —le ordenó, con un gruñido más que una voz.

El joven negó con la cabeza.

—No. No lo haré.

Emmett apretó el agarre que tenía alrededor de su cuello, viendo como su rostro se ponía morado y sus ojos abriéndose horrorizados.

—No dañar a una mujer.

Él sólo pudo asentir en respuesta a Emmett y lo liberó. El callejón se llenó de los jadeos profundos del hombre con su respiración.

Emmett no quitaba los ojos de él.

—Vives. Como una advertencia. Vete.

—Gracias —dijo, corriendo tan rápido como pudo por el callejón y fuera de la vista.

Se volvió hacia Rosalie, que yacía sobre el empedrado del callejón sucio. Sus ojos estaban llenos de confusión y el terror cubría sus rasgos suaves. Su berserkergang se erizó y creció, en un primer momento próspero con su miedo. Emmett la acechó. Rosalie retrocedió, arrastrándose hacia atrás, haciendo lo posible por alejarse de él, para sobrevivir. El berserkergang dentro de él retrocedió a la vista de su huida. La furia se debilitó de pronto. El día anterior, cuando la había encontrado invadiendo su lago, quiso que ella tuviera miedo de él. Ahora, la idea le repugnaba. Le hizo sentirse avergonzado.

Rosalie se había apoyado en la pared, sus ojos revoloteaban, buscando desesperadamente una forma de escapar. Se quitó la piel, arrojó el cuchillo a un lado y se acuclilló.

—Rosalie —la voz todavía se estremecía con las huellas de la furia berserker. Cerró los ojos, se concentró y obligó al espíritu del berserkergang dentro de él a un acuerdo. Él nunca había luchado contra su propio berserkergang. Nunca lo había necesitado. Miró a Rosalie. Nunca lo había querido.

Tocó suavemente su brazo, el calor de su piel ahuyentaría el frío del berserkergang. Emmett vio que ella tomaba una respiración profunda y la obligó a volverse y enderezarse. Ocultó una sonrisa, porque sabía que Rosalie se estaba preparando para la batalla. Con él.

Después de un momento, finalmente se encontró con su mirada. La acusación se entrelazó en sus ojos verdes, y cualquier idea que hubiera tenido antes de sonreír se desvaneció.

Rosalie le miraba como algo inmundo. Despreciado. Era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Sólo que no se había dado cuenta que él no quería que ella lo miraba de esa manera.

Pocos fuera de Ursa entendían la naturaleza de su pueblo. Una de las razones por las que se mantienen ocultos a sí mismos. La mayoría de los habitantes de los otros reinos tenían miedo o los relegaban como poco más que animales. Cosas que temer, sí, pero también aborrecidas.

La mirada de Emmett nunca se apartó de ella. Su expresión se hizo brutal. Desconfiada. No tenía práctica para controlar la expresión, y ahora era demasiado tarde para empezar. Sin embargo, los hermosos ojos verdes de Rosalie se llenaron sólo con curiosidad. El labio inferior de ella se curvaba de asombro.

—¿Qué eres?

* * *

**Un nuevo capitulo de esta historia**

**En el futuro demorare un poco más en subir capítulos por las tareas de la facultad por lo que les pido paciencia, no voy a abandonar pero puede que me demore unos días más.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	9. Capitulo 7

CAPÍTULO 7

Así que éste era su guerrero.

Rosalie nunca había visto nada tan salvaje. Emmett luchando con una ferocidad sin igual como ninguna cosa que ella antes hubiese presenciado. Los caballeros que se habían comprometido con su padre se enorgullecían de su habilidad con una espada, luchaban en justas, estaban en las listas de los torneos y se vanagloriaban de su precisión con orgullo. Sin embargo, la fuerza bruta de Emmett y el poder durante el ataque eran brutales y despiadados.

Casi como un animal.

El desafío perfecto para alguien que ejerce la brujería de sangre.

Una ola de rechazo y horror la invadió bruscamente. Las rodillas se le debilitaron, y se dobló.

Emmett estaba a su lado, su larga zancada le hizo llegar hasta allí en dos sencillos pasos. Los fuertes dedos de él enredados en el pelo, tranquilizándola y calmándole el estómago.

—Ellos me iban a matar.

El hombre junto a ella asintió con la cabeza. No necesitaba palabras.

—Dime lo que eres, Emmett —instó ella.

Él miró a lo lejos.

—Soy un hombre.

—Eres más que un hombre, eres algo más. Dímelo.

—Soy un berserker. Peleo con el espíritu del oso.

—Pero, ¿cómo puede ser eso? Nadie ha avistado un berserker durante años. Han desaparecido. Pensaba que eran una leyenda.

—Olvidados como si nunca hubieran vivido —dijo él, con palabras amargas y mordaces—. Tengo en el pensamiento mi propia venganza.

Se apartó de él.

Su suspiro era pesado y él se frotó la nuca con evidente frustración.

—¿Estás bien? —la preguntó después de unos momentos de tenso silencio.

El hombre no quería cuidarla. Pero lo hacía.

Como si el sol hubiera disparado rayos luminosos para alumbrar la verdad, Rosalie sabía que tenía un arma contra Emmett... si quería servirse de ella. Respiró hondo y apretó los ojos con fuerza por el alivio, tenía el armamento, pero era su necesidad de protegerla lo que hizo que el corazón se le acelerara.

Tragó el nudo que se le había alojado en la garganta.

—Sí. Gracias a ti. —Le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Él parpadeó sentándose en la parte posterior de los talones. ¿Se sorprendió? ¿Cómo pensaba que iba a reaccionar? ¿Con miedo? Miró a su lado, examinado los cadáveres para comprobar que, efectivamente, eran de hecho todavía cadáveres. Él no quería mirarla. Emmett tenía miedo de que lo rechazara o se asustara de él.

Le agarró del brazo, dándole un apretón. Su propia magia no se había equivocado al traerla hasta este hombre. Tenía que ser la persona que le ayudaría a reclamar Elden.

Pero el hombre mantenía una verdadera aversión a la idea de ser utilizado por su espada. Algo lo había hecho duro y suspicaz, y ella iba a averiguar qué era lo que le había sucedido. Su madre se quejaba a menudo de que los hombres inhibían sus emociones y que la mitad del tiempo se necesitaba que una mujer llegara a su lado y le diera un buen golpe únicamente para liberar la presión. Emmett parecía estar más apretado que el sello de un tambor. Tal vez lo que necesitaba era que le diera un buen golpe simbólico.

Tal vez la necesitaba tanto como ella lo necesitaba a él.

Ahora, tenía que conseguir su ayuda sin que él lo supiera. Buscó en la mente ideas, descartando rápidamente y refinando, hasta que consiguió un escenario con el que Emmett podría estar de acuerdo.

Frotó la empuñadura de la espada de él.

—Enséñame.

Él le miró los dedos alrededor del mango de su espada, luego a ella.

—¿Qué?

—Enséñame lo que haces.

Emmett negó con la cabeza.

—No se puede enseñar a una mujer. Al menos, no lo creo. Nunca hubo ninguna mujer con el berserkergang.

—Entonces enséñame a luchar. Nunca he visto algo como lo que acabas de hacer. Fuiste fuerte cuando te libraste de la criatura en el lago, no creo que nadie pudiera salir de esa batalla como tú lo hiciste, pero en el callejón fuiste invencible. —¿Qué era lo que su madre siempre decía?¿Que no había nada malo en esparcir un poco de adulación cuando se trataba de un hombre?

Por lo menos parecía menos... implacable.

—Habrá otros hombres dispuestos a atacarme ahora que estoy sola. Tengo que ser capaz de protegerme a mí misma.

Con las puntas de los dedos ella lo sacudió, y tiró de él. Bien.

—No vas a ser mi guerrero, puedo aceptar eso, pero por lo menos dame una oportunidad. Ciertamente, hay técnicas que podría aprender… cómo usar un cuchillo... algo. Cualquier cosa, Emmett. Tengo que encontrar a mi gente para vengarla. —Para _sobrevivir_.

Los hombros de él se hundieron. Sí, ella lo estaba acorralando.

Se puso de pie, por encima de ella, y luego extendió su mano para ayudar a Rosalie a incorporarse.

—No quiero hablar en este lugar de muerte.

Ella echó un vistazo a los dos cadáveres y rápidamente desvió la mirada.

—¿Qué pasa con ellos? ¿Vamos a irnos y dejarlos aquí?

—¿A estas alimañas? Cualquiera que se aproveche de los indefensos, especialmente mujeres y niños, no merece menos. Aquí es donde pertenecen.

Después de limpiar su espada, envainó la hoja en la funda. Le cogió la mano y la guió hacia la entrada. Él echó un vistazo a la escena más allá del callejón, manteniéndola colocada contra su espalda. Un movimiento de protección, y ella se permitió una pequeña burbuja de esperanza.

Al parecer, satisfecho de que nadie fuera testigo de su huida, la empujó hacia adelante, uniéndose a la bulliciosa multitud. Emmett la guió en una dirección que los alejaba de la aldea, serpenteando por las calles del pueblo, y evitando el contacto con extraños. Ella trató de recuperar el anterior entusiasmo por la visita antes de que hubiera sido atacada, deseando, necesitando algo de normalidad. Tal vez si se concentraba en la mercancía de los distintos puestos y casetas... Sin embargo, Emmett la llevó de pasada por cada uno de ellos, negándose a pensar incluso en la compra de unos deliciosos pasteles a pesar de los tentadores aromas.

—Mi señora, por aquí.

—Una cinta para ella, ¿señor?

Sin embargo, Emmett no le hizo caso a ninguno, y los mantuvo a raya. Una vez fuera del alcance del oído de la gente del pueblo, no pudo contener las preguntas por más tiempo.

—He oído que los berserkers estaban locos. No podían controlarse a sí mismos cuando estaban... —No conocía la palabra. Pocos la sabían.

—Bajo el berserkergang —le suministró él—. Y si no pudiéramos controlarlo, eso nos convertiría en guerreros mediocres.

—Podía sentirlo, ese berserkergang. Eres el luchador más poderoso que jamás haya visto, pero sabías quién era yo y no me lastimaste.

—No, yo no te haría daño —le dijo en voz baja.

¿Acaso ella se confundió al escuchar su susurro? No la intención.

—¿Qué sucede después de que la rabia se te haya pasado? He oído que el berserkers se debilita, pero tú has sido invencible después de la pelea.

—Nadie es invencible. Los lobos tienen la plata, los vampiros tienen el sol. Yo soy sólo un hombre, pero con mi Bärenhaut, mi piel, sólo los materiales naturales de la tierra me pueden hacer daño. Si la batalla es larga, entonces no puedo continuar sin descanso.

—¿Y si la batalla es corta? —Ella tuvo casi miedo de preguntar.

—Entonces busco el alivio que sólo una mujer puede darme.

Ella sintió las mejillas calientes por la vergüenza. Tal como él había previsto que ella se sintiera. Esa fue la última pregunta que pensaba hacer, y eso que tenía muchas acerca del hombre y sospechaba que la mayoría quedaría sin respuesta. ¿Era por eso que lo encontraba tan interesante? ¿Que ella nunca conocería la historia de este berserker?

—¿Qué otras cosas has oído hablar de los de mi linaje? —le preguntó.

Así que él quería tener conversación.

—Que las mujeres, no estaban…

Ella detuvo las palabras. ¿En realidad qué estaba a punto de decirle?

—¿Rosalie? —preguntó, con una voz de sospecha que pocos se habían atrevido discutir.

Algo le brilló en los ojos. Exaltado.

—Que las mujeres no están a salvo alrededor de los berserkers. Que toman lo que quieren. A quien ellos quieren. Hacen el desafiar a los hombres con hijas un deporte.

Se detuvo, la agarró por los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo de frente.

—Ese rumor es cierto —le dijo, sus ojos fijos en los suaves labios, le agarró la barbilla entre sus dedos y frotó la piel sensible con el pulgar calloso.

—¿Te sientes segura conmigo, Rosalie?

Ella optó por no responder. Rosalie retiró la barbilla de su agarre, y continuaron por el camino.

No muy lejos, en las afueras del pueblo, un apacible claro de verde césped se extendía cerca de un tranquilo río, y Emmett se detuvo finalmente. El límite del bosque estaba a sólo unos pasos de distancia, y el olor a pino fresco aromatizaba el aire.

—Esto es hermoso —le dijo, recordando la historia de la chica que se quedó demasiado tiempo en un prado recogiendo flores. Había disfrutado tanto del sol en su cara que había olvidado el camino, encontrando sólo un lobo en quien confiar para llevarla a su casa.

—Es fácil de defender.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Con el río a la espalda, sólo tengo que defender tres de sus lados. El bosque puede dar cobertura a un enemigo potencial, o si tengo que reagruparme.

Tantas cosas que aprender. Donde ella vio un lugar para quitarse los zapatos y correr, Emmett vio un buen lugar para la batalla.

—¿Ves? Ya estoy aprendiendo.

Su guerrero la miró a los ojos, y le desapareció la sonrisa del rostro. La intensa pasión a fuego lento en sus ojos la hizo tragar.

—Yo te enseñaré, Rosalie. Pero, ¿qué obtengo a cambio?

—¿Q… qué quieres decir?

—Todo el mundo debe ganarse lo que come. ¿Qué puedes ofrecer?

—Bueno, yo puedo... —Trató de recordar todas las tareas importantes que mantenía en el castillo que se podían trasladar a la casa de Emmett—. Puedo coser un hermoso tapiz para la casa. Tal vez uno que represente tu mayor victoria —le dijo.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué haría yo con un tapiz?

—La tela retendría las corrientes de aire de la bahía. Asimismo, mantendría cálida la cabaña por la noche.

El marrón de sus ojos oscuros era intenso.

—Yo quiero otras cosas para mantenerme caliente durante la noche.

Imágenes de ellos juntos, piel con piel, como se encontraron en el lago, calentándose uno al otro con sólo el calor de sus…

—Puedo tallar velas que pueden iluminar la casa por la noche —se apresuró ella con la esperanza de quitar la imagen de ellos entrelazados de la mente—. Las velas son lo suficientemente brillantes como para trabajar.

—Mis hermanos y yo trabajamos de sol a sol. No tenemos necesidad de las velas, ya estamos en la cama cuando la luna se ha ido.

Emmett parecía mucho más cerca de lo que estaba sólo hace un momento o dos. El aroma limpio y fresco de los bosques que rodeaban la casa le llenó la nariz, y el brazo lo sentía caliente por la cercanía del gran cuerpo de él. Demasiado cerca.

—Dame la mano —le dijo él.

Con una resistencia que no quería mostrar, le ofreció lo que él quería. Sus largos dedos le envolvieron la mano, y él le dio la vuelta para examinar la palma. Frotó suavemente el pulgar sobre un rasguño de la muñeca. La sensación le envió un estremecimiento por el brazo.

—¿Cómo te lo hiciste? —preguntó.

—Cuando vagaba por el bosque me caí y aterricé en un palo.

Sus dedos se deslizaban a lo largo de la mano, y le costaba respirar.

—¿Y esta abrasión en el talón de tu mano? ¿Cómo la conseguiste?

—Estaba tratando de trepar a un árbol frutal. La corteza no fue muy indulgente.

Se llevó la mano a los labios y besó la lesión. Excepto que nada en el cuerpo le dolía. Ella nunca se había sentido tan bien...

—Tus manos son suaves —acunó sus mejillas con las manos de ella—, se sienten como los pétalos de una flor sobre mi rostro.

Los temblores que habían empezado con el pulgar, ahora se generaban por sus palabras. La conciencia de él, de su fuerza, el aroma y la belleza de ese hombre, la hacían temblar. Puso la mano de ella sobre su cuello, y ella comenzó a explorar con el pulgar en círculos diminutos. La manera en que él alentó las caricias en el sueño. Sus sueños.

—No tienes las manos de una mujer que trabaja para ganar lo que come. No preparabas las comidas en tu casa, ¿verdad? —Rosalie negó con la cabeza—. Tampoco lavabas la ropa o limpiabas el suelo.

Un filo en su voz la sacó de la suave neblina en que sus palabras la habían seducido. Emmett estaba tratando de probar algo. Ella no sabía lo que era.

—No puedes cocinar. No sabes cómo hacer la colada o arreglar o cuidar de una casa. ¿Cómo vas a pagarme el tiempo de entrenamiento?

—Podrías enseñarme esas cosas y entonces podría hacerlo.

—Eso llevaría más tiempo y no estoy dispuesto a perderlo.

—Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer para que me enseñes —dijo, odiando cómo le sonaba la voz tan cerca de una declaración de culpabilidad.

Emmett levantó una ceja.

—Me pregunto qué podría ser.

Luego su mirada cayó a los senos.

La respiración se le enganchó. Los pezones se le apretaron, empujando el burdo material de la camisa prestada. Una advertencia interior le dijo que las acciones de Emmett eran mucho más calculadas que solamente deseo. Él estaba desafiándola, tratando de intimidarla y hacer que cautelosamente diera marcha atrás y no buscara a los asesinos que mataron a su familia. Rosalie no se dejaría intimidar, se encogió de hombros, sin darse cuenta hasta después que el movimiento hizo que los senos se empujaran aún más contra la camisa.

Sus ojos se estrecharon ante los cambios del cuerpo de ella. Parecía crecer más y más tenso, si tal cosa fuera posible, ante sus propios ojos. Una oleada de deseo corrió a través de ella, anhelaba la sensación de tenerlo. Su toque la perseguía, se olvidó de tener miedo, preocupación y llorar por lo que no podía recordar por completo, pero sabía que estaba perdida.

Él extendió la mano y tomó el pecho. Llenaba su palma, moldeándolo a su gusto. Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando el pulgar se deslizó sobre el pezón en una suave caricia.

—¿Por qué has vuelto a por mí? —preguntó, con necesidad de saber la respuesta, casi tanto como necesitaba de sus manos sobre ella.

—Esto —dijo él, y tiró de la gran camisa hacia abajo, dejando al descubierto el seno. Se agachó y lo tomó en su boca. Rosalie llevó las manos a los hombros de él con la sensación exquisita de sus labios en la piel, el calor de su boca y el suave roce de los dientes en el pezón. Sentía las rodillas débiles, y ella le agarró con más fuerza, introduciendo los dedos en su pelo y rodando la cabeza hacia atrás para permitirle más de sí misma.

—Sabe tan bien —dijo él sobre la piel, y tiró del otro lado de la camisa, dándole rienda suelta al otro seno.

—Se siente tan bien —repitió ella.

Emmett hizo un sonido gruñón, y le dio vuelta a la punta del pezón con la lengua. El calor y la humedad se combinaban entre las piernas. _Esto es mejor_...

—¿Qué es mejor? —preguntó él.

Rosalie no se había dado cuenta de que había expresado en voz alta los pensamientos.

—Esto es mejor que en nuestros sueños.

Él le tomó la parte posterior de la mano.

—Debido a que es real.

Sí. La imaginación nunca podría evocar algo tan frenético y emocionante. Sin embargo, ¿qué significaría para él? Ella no sabía mucho de las relaciones entre un hombre y una mujer, pero había observado lo suficiente como para ver que en el castillo un hombre se emparejaba con una criada diferente todas las noches.

"_No soy nada para él_", había oído ese sollozo de una chica a otra, "_sólo un cuerpo_".

Eso es lo que Rosalie sería para Emmett. Un cuerpo de trueque. Alguien para robar un momento de placer, para olvidar todo el dolor de lo que le hizo volverse duro y desconfiado. Entonces la olvidaría.

No quería que este hombre la olvidara.

Rosalie empujó lejos a Emmett, los sentidos rebeldes protestaron por su ida. Después de acomodarse la camisa, se alisó el cabello con la mano. Su pelo revuelto ahora estaba libre de la banda de cuero, probablemente obra suya.

La mirada de él no se apartaba del rostro.

—Está bien, Emmett. Lo voy a hacer por tu entrenamiento.

Su rostro se puso pálido, lo que le confirmaba la sospecha de que había empezado la intimidad entre ellos para asustarla y que cambiara de opinión acerca de enfrentarse en batalla. Luego bajó la vista una vez más, hacia los pezones que todavía eran puntos que se apretaban y destacaban contra la camisa. Con la nariz encendida él la alcanzó.

Ella rápidamente evitó su avance, ahuecó la camisa fuera del pecho.

—Voy a remendar. Hice mención de que podía coser.

Años atrás, Félix había hecho una promesa al rey de Elden. Para proteger a la familia del rey con su propia vida si era necesario. Y se habría enfrentado a una batalla, levantando la espada en contra de cualquier amenaza de la Casa Real, pero esto...

Esto no era una batalla, era peor que cualquier muerte, dolor o sufrimiento. Era una muerte en vida. Constante agonía. Una vida sin alma. Otros se habrían vuelto locos con la amenaza de la misma. El propio miedo de Félix le había mantenido atrapado a la sombra del castillo. Como guardia sabía que la mejor manera de pasar desapercibido era deslizándose alrededor de Elden, guardando lejos los alimentos como las ardillas, como un roedor. Se había convertido en alguien a quien no conocía. Un hombre que valoraba no ser detectado por el honor. Pero ¿cuáles eran los principios de honor aquí? Esos habían muerto con el rey y la reina.

Tal vez la muerte del depravado Hechicero de Sangre sería más simple que esta existencia miserable. Era fácil ser atrapado. Llamando la atención de uno de los secuaces de sangre, tal vez robar algo a la vista. Él sabía algo de lo que pasó a los que se negaban a dar su lealtad al Hechicero de Sangre. Eran desangrados, eran utilizados como tiro al blanco en un deporte sangriento o alimentaban a algo tan horrible que comenzaban a gritar antes incluso de haber comenzado. Pero los gritos finalmente terminaban. Eso es lo que quería Félix. Lo necesitaba, lo que venía después del silencio.

Había fallado. El rey y la reina estaban muertos. Los tres príncipes desvanecidos, incluso la dulce princesa que había tratado de salvar ahora se había ido. El corazón constreñido por el dolor. Su derrota.

¿Cuál era el valor de su vida ahora en Elden? Mejor enfrentar el fin ahora que seguir viviendo con el fracaso. Oyó voces en el pasillo.

El Hechicero de Sangre se sentó en el trono del rey de Elden. El antiguo rey. El cuerpo había sido retirado, pero las manchas de su sangre todavía cubrían el suelo. Uno de los sirvientes del castillo intentó limpiar la carnicería que dejó el cuerpo de su señor muerto, pero el hechicero rápidamente puso fin a eso. Se emocionaba al caminar a través de la sangre derramada de Carlisle. El dolor del rey muerto, los gritos de su angustia, llenó de energía la gran sala. El hechicero aún sentía las huellas del miedo de Carlisle por la seguridad de sus hijos y su necesidad creciente de venganza, incluso mientras la sangre de su vida se escurría, rezumando sobre el embaldosado frío por el que ahora el hechicero andaba lentamente.

El deseo de venganza le fue negado. Incluso ahora los esbirros del Hechicero de Sangre fueron a verificar la muerte de los herederos de Elden.

Dimitri entró en la gran sala y se inclinó ante él. El hechicero exigía el mismo trato que se le daría a la realeza. Pertenecía a la realeza. Superior a cualquier otro monarca coronado nacido de parto. El hechicero se había ganado su derecho a caminar ensalzado por las personas. Matando hasta reinar sobre todos los demás. Drenando la sangre de muchos para sentarse en el trono de oro y piedras preciosas.

—Uno de los exploradores ha regresado, mi señor —le informó Dimitri.

Desplegando su largo dedo índice preguntó:

—¿Sólo uno?

Su esbirro asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí. Su criatura está débil. Debe ser alimentado antes del interrogatorio.

El Hechicero de Sangre se levantó, con ira creciente en torno a él. Una niebla visible.

—Cerciórate de que lo hagan. Hay un montón de ciudadanos de Elden en los almacenes.

—Ya está hecho, mi señor.

La niebla empezó a disiparse. Dimitri había ganado su puesto de segundo al mando con los años, y estaba lo suficientemente sediento de sangre como para no dejar que su posición se debilitara.

—Bien. ¿Qué heredero?

—El explorador estaba muy débil, pero esta pareja buscaba a Jacob. O bien a la hermana, creo.

El Hechicero de Sangre comenzó a acariciar los rubíes de color rojo oscuro incrustados en el asiento.

—Esperemos que sea la chica, y si ella todavía está viva me gustaría drenarla. —Cerró los ojos y se estremeció de placer anticipado.

Gritos de agonía se hicieron eco fuera.

—Bueno. La alimentación ha comenzado. Avísame cuando acabe con su provisión. Quiero estar solo con mi mascota en el interrogatorio.

Dimitri asintió con la cabeza.

—Muy bien, mi señor.

El Hechicero de Sangre hizo un gesto desinteresado con su mano.

—Asegúrate de que el drenaje sea lento y abundante. Mi mascota se merece un premio.

Algo se encendió en Félix. Una chispa... algo que lo hizo volver a la vida. Un deseo de sobrevivir.

Uno de los herederos aún vivía.

Vivía sólo para ser cazado y asesinado. Pero Félix podría ser capaz de evitar que los capturaran. Un pequeño pedazo de esperanza, una oportunidad, aún así, la tomaría. Haría de la misma un valor incalculable. Aprendería todo lo que pudiera de los exploradores de sangre, y los dirigiría lejos de la heredera que perseguían.

Emmett se quedó en silencio a su lado, remontando el camino de regreso a la aldea para comprar provisiones. En silencio, pero sin duda sin olvidar. Rosalie lo había intentado, se obligó a sí misma a disfrutar de las libertades que le esperaban. Había que centrarse sólo en las buenas experiencias que tenía del pueblo, los puestos, la comida, la novedad de todo eso, iba a olvidarse de los hombres que la arrastraron al callejón y sus muertes. Tuvo que poner esos pensamientos a un lado, y bloquear todas las experiencias dolorosas que había tenido desde que Félix la sacudió para despertarla. Todo parecía una vida diferente, algo lejano. Que le había pasado a una persona diferente. Bien. Era la única manera de enfrentar lo que estaba pasando para salvar a su familia y a su pueblo.

Más habitantes salieron a las calles y en pequeños grupos se concentraron frente a los puestos más populares. Una oleada de emoción le aceleró los pasos, y pronto ella y Emmett se encontraron entre la multitud. Incluso sin el berserker que sabía escondía debajo de la superficie el muy espinoso Emmett, era un hombre intimidante. Alto y ancho, no se podía esconder su fuerza bruta. Los comerciantes, ávidos de una venta, daban un paso atrás mientras se acercaba, y había visto a varias personas cruzar al otro lado de la calle estrecha para evitar estar accidentalmente en su camino. Si fuera uno de sus hermanos, le diría que quitara ese ceño fruncido, siempre presente de su rostro, que estaba asustando a la gente del pueblo. O tal vez eran los ojos de color marrón oscuro que hacían, a aquellos en torno a él, cautelosos. Estaba constantemente vigilando a la multitud, evaluando el nivel de amenaza.

Pudo haber crecido como una princesa protegida, pero Rosalie sabía qué tipo de alerta no era instintiva. Sus hermanos eran combatientes, después de todo. No, un hombre con ese tipo de recelo y de sospecha era porque él mismo había acarreado el peligro. El responsable.

Los cuentos que había leído de niña le habían dado a entender el lado más suave de la bestia, pero Rosalie sospechaba que cualquier lado suave que Emmett tuvo una vez, había sido pisoteado en el suelo y luego bailaron otro poco sobre sus restos.

Una sonrisa le tiró de la boca, y Rosalie se rió de la imagen tonta que se había conjurado en su cabeza.

Emmett la miró bruscamente, y se echó a reír a carcajadas. Había razones para su comportamiento tonto, la falta de descanso y el cansancio del cuerpo dolorido la hicieron reír con poca provocación. Pero se sentía bien al reír. Se detuvo en un puesto y continuó adelante, sabiendo que sus ojos no se apartaban de ella por mucho tiempo.

—¿Necesitáis ayuda? —le preguntó en voz baja la señora, lanzando una rápida mirada en dirección a Emmett. Él tenía la atención centrada en la cuerda que estaba inspeccionando, pero sólo sería una distracción de un momento o dos. Su mirada vigilante estaría sobre ellas pronto.

—¿Ayuda?

—Para escapar —explicó, con la voz en un susurro silencioso.

Las lágrimas le llenaron los ojos, cuando Rosalie se dio cuenta de lo que la mujer ante ella le estaba diciendo. La comerciante estaba tratando de ayudarla, escapar del terrible hombre que siempre la mantenía a la vista. Ella parpadeó rápidamente para eliminar las lágrimas. El llanto sólo alarmaría a la mujer mayor, y atraería la atenta mirada de Emmett. Rosalie logró sacudir la cabeza, abrumada por la amabilidad de un extraño, se había enfrentado a un guerrero y luchado contra una criatura de brujería de sangre, pero fue la compasión de una mujer la que estuvo a punto de reducirla a un desastre tembloroso.

La mirada de la mujer se estrechó.

—Hay rumores de que ese. Es un asesino. Despiadado.

Eso es exactamente lo que Rosalie esperaba.

—Hemos cerrado un pacto —dijo a la mujer que, a pesar de su temor evidente al hombre, ayudaría a Rosalie si pudiera.

Emmett había terminado su operación, y había vuelto la atención hacia ella. Una feroz batalla se asentaba firmemente en su rostro.

La mujer junto a ella contuvo el aliento de miedo.

—¿Estáis segura?

La magia le llevó a este hombre. Rosalie estaba tan segura como podría estarlo.

—Estoy aquí todos los días. He ayudado a otras mujeres en el pasado. Sólo tenéis que decir una palabra, y yo haré todo lo posible para liberaros de él.

Rosalie negó con la cabeza otra vez. La tela de la camisa áspera le frotó los pezones.

—En realidad, hay algunas cosas que necesito.

Si Seth y Collins pensaron que era extraño ver a Rosalie al lado de su hermano en el punto de encuentro, no lo demostraron. Caminaron juntos, como grupo, en silencio, mientras Emmett compraba suministros adicionales al proveedor. Nadie le preguntó a ella qué llevaba en el paquete, y no ofreció información. Estos hombres no necesitaban saber todas las intimidades sobre los calzones.

Ella captaba fragmentos de la agitada charla de vez en cuando.

—¿Has oído? Encontraron muertos a Royce y Tyler. En uno de los callejones.

—Ladrones, los dos. Sorprende que no haya ocurrido antes.

Nadie parecía llorar la pérdida. Hace unos días, la idea de que alguien muriera, de ver a alguien asesinado ante sus ojos, habría sido horrible. Ahora veía la crueldad de los otros con una luz muy diferente, y la muerte de aquellos que asesinarían sin conciencia no le molestaba.

En otro puesto de vendedores especulaban sobre un sospechoso.

—¿Quién podría haberlo hecho?

—Con tantos extranjeros llegando al pueblo el día de mercado, ¿quién puede saberlo?

Los vendedores calmaron las especulaciones mientras se acercaba con Emmett y sus hermanos. No pudo evitar seguir con la nariz el origen de un olor increíble, y el guerrero la había complacido. Los comerciantes miraban a Emmett con cautela, pero no con sospecha. Aliviada, sonrió al panadero, quien le ofreció una muestra del pan.

—Huele delicioso.

Algún tiempo después, cuando el sol estaba bajando en el cielo, Emmett anunció que era hora de volver a la casa. Mientras caminaban por la colina, no podía dejar de dar miradas de vuelta al pueblo, muchas cosas que ver, saborear y oler. Hace unos días habría anhelado justamente esta experiencia.

Era casi de noche cuando vio el techo de la casa de Emmett. Los chicos rápidamente se pusieron a trabajar, preparar el fuego, mientras que otro volvía con la almohada y mantas para que las usara. Ayer por la noche, ella había hecho una plataforma en el suelo, y al parecer iba a ser de nuevo la disposición de esta noche. Probablemente otro de los intentos de Emmett para hacerla cambiar de opinión. No importaba, el suelo de madera de la cabaña no era suave, pero durmió frente a la calidez de un fuego, y tenía el estómago lleno.

Emmett se acercó a ella con un saco tejido de gran tamaño, generalmente utilizados para llevar las patatas y derramó delante de ella un montón de calcetines, camisas y pantalones para remendar.

—¿Todo esto? —preguntó ella, antes que pudiera detenerse.

Emmett levantó una ceja.

—Hay un acuerdo diferente que podíamos hacer. —Su mirada se dirigió a los senos, y luego se trasladó todavía más bajo, entre las piernas.

A Rosalie se le secó la boca. Nunca había tenido un hombre que la mirara tan carnalmente.

Reconociendo ese secreto lugar femenino con tal posesividad. Las manos le comenzaron a temblar por lo que las hundió en la bolsa.

—Me encanta coser. Zurcir aún más. Todo lo que necesito es una aguja.

Emmett hizo con sus labios una mueca como si estuviera tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

—En el fondo del saco. Buenas noches.

Buscó entre las telas hasta que encontró una caja de madera, la sacó y la abrió para encontrar varias agujas de plata y un pequeño par de tijeras. Cogió un calcetín de lana, que lucía un desgarro en el talón.

—Y, ¿Rosalie?

—¿Sí?

—Me gustaría usarlos mañana.

Dio media vuelta y se marchó, cerrando la puerta detrás de él con firmeza. El hombre parecía no creer que pudiera coser. Se lo demostraría, sus puntos eran siempre pequeños y ordenados. Emmett el guerrero puede que fuera algo increíble cuando luchaba, pero aun así sólo tenía dos pies, así que sólo necesitaría dos calcetines por la mañana. No las decenas en el saco.

También estaba bastante cansada de la costumbre que tenía él de pronunciar su nombre después de una conversación que era sin duda para terminar… simplemente dándole otra orden.

_Sobrevivir_. Sí, eso es lo que estaba haciendo.

Rosalie cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma enmaderado que pendía en la cabaña. El humo del fuego. Una vez más, ella viviría otra noche. Y a partir de mañana se dedicaría a la segunda orden que se hacía eco en la mente. _Vengar_.

Pero primero... cogió un calcetín y enhebró la aguja.

Una mano en el hombro la despertó a la mañana siguiente.

—Despierta.

Apretó los párpados cerrados y se apartó de la voz, hundiéndose más en la almohada.

Pero la voz era insistente.

—Es hora de entrenar.

Rosalie abrió lentamente los ojos para ver la familiar mandíbula fuerte de Emmett y los labios firmes. Besables. Pero los pensamientos estaban siempre un poco fantasiosos en ese lugar entre el sueño y la vigilia. Su cabello estaba húmedo y la mejilla suave. Ella extendió la mano para deslizar un dedo por la cara de él.

Él se echó hacia atrás al sentir su contacto. Señor Espinoso hoy.

Emmett estaba, una vez más, vestido de negro, la funda colgaba baja en la cadera.

—Hay algo para que comas sobre la mesa. Voy a estar esperando a que te vistas. Seth y Collins están recogiendo leña y agua. Cinco minutos.

Un trozo de queso y frutos secos la esperaban, y se los comió con placer. Había descubierto un par de pequeños pantalones de cordón en la bolsa para remendar la noche anterior y, después de cortarlo con las tijeras, logró elaborar algo que no se arrastrase por el suelo. Se peinó con los dedos, y casi se echó a reír al pensar en las sirvientas que una vez le habían elegido los vestidos de seda, el peinado de moda con elaborados estilos y que la adornaban con cintas y piedras preciosas.

¿Quién iba a reconocerla ahora?

Y eso era una buena cosa. Sospechaba que había utilizado la mayor parte del tiempo asignado. La mirada impaciente en la cara de Emmett le dijo que estaba a punto de entrar en la casa a buscarla.

—Por aquí —dijo, y la llevó a un claro no muy lejos de la cabaña. Rosalie no había descubierto este lugar cuando estuvo vagando alrededor de su casa el primer día. Las dianas y los sacos tejidos llenos de paja plagaban la zona, y Rosalie se dio cuenta que esto debía ser obra de Emmett para continuar con su formación.

Emmett le lanzó un palo.

—Pensé que me ibas a enseñar a usar una espada —dijo mirando la espada en su cinto. Deslizó los ojos más abajo hasta que se obligó a levantar la vista nuevamente.

Él cruzó los brazos frente al pecho.

—¿Alguna vez has tenido una espada?

Rosalie negó con la cabeza. Como si su madre lo hubiera permitido alguna vez. Sus hermanos no se habrían atrevido a dejarla portar un arma. Incluso los adorados hijos de la reina habrían tenido miedo de su ira ante esa infracción.

—No. Nunca.

—Es por eso que estas utilizando un palo. Ahora, ¿has visto la esgrima?

Ella se apresuró a asentir.

—A mi padre le gustaba mucho celebrar torneos. Los caballeros a caballo blandiendo sus espadas y con sus florituras son una cosa digna de contemplar.

—Es que los caballeros con florituras son los primeros en morir.

Rosalie se mordió el labio para no sonreír. ¿Habían sido celos?

Ella se enderezó en su lugar.

—Bueno, definitivamente nada de fantasía.

—Mantén tu espada como si estuvieras a punto de encarar una batalla.

Ella levantó el bastón. Emmett se trasladó detrás de ella, con el gran pecho calentándole la espalda. El olor al jabón de castañas que usaba para lavarse el pelo le daba ganas de respirar profundamente.

Él le alzó el brazo, enmarcándole el cuerpo con el suyo.

—Dobla los codos —le dijo—, y mantén los brazos cerca de los costados. El peso de la hoja aumentará, y querrás que tu espada haga el trabajo, no los brazos.

La nueva posición se sentía más cómoda.

Emmett le colocó los brazos hacia fuera del pecho.

—Mira cómo te has dejado toda esta zona abierta —le dijo arrastrando sus dedos a lo largo de la clavícula, y hacia abajo entre los senos.

Rosalie sólo pudo asentir. Se le puso la piel de gallina.

—Esta es el área más vulnerable. Siempre hay que protegerla.

Sin duda se sentía vulnerable y estaba disfrutando mucho de sus lecciones. Por la mano yendo hacia abajo entre los senos, valdría la pena remendar un montón de calcetines.

Emmett bajó los brazos, rozándole el lateral de los senos, la cintura y las caderas. Rosalie no podía dejar de temblar.

—Ahora date la vuelta y ponte frente a mí. Siempre ten en cuenta que el primer golpe es el más importante.

—¿Mi primer golpe?

—No importa —le dijo con un encogimiento de hombros—. O bien atacas y golpeas o él ataca y falla, eso es lo que determina quién se va. Si golpeas en primer lugar, asegúrate de conectar. De lo contrario, estarás fuera de equilibrio y serás un blanco fácil para un ataque. Que te matará.

Rosalie comenzó a irritarse ante ese supuesto.

—Serás más pequeña que cualquier otro hombre que luche, menos fuerte, esos son los hechos, Rosalie. No estoy diciendo que no puedas derrotar a tu oponente, pero hay que ser dos veces mejor de lo que ellos son. Dos veces más preparados. Tienes que encontrar su punto débil, y utilizarlo a tu favor. ¿Cuál crees que es mi debilidad?

Rosalie pasó la mirada a lo largo de los anchos hombros de Emmett, brazos poderosos y musculosos muslos. Con el calor impregnándole las mejillas mientras se imaginaba las manos siguiendo el mismo camino que los ojos… por encima de su boca firme con ese grueso labio inferior. Por su fuerte pecho encordado con músculos. La tersura plana de su estómago. Y abajo.

—¿Cuál es mi debilidad, Rosalie? —le preguntó, su voz menos de instrucción, baja y ronca.

Sus miradas se enfrentaron.

—No puedo ver ninguna.

—Entonces, estás equivocada. Soy alto, por lo que dejo mis piernas al descubierto. Soy grande, así que una vez que estoy fuera de equilibrio... eso es un desastre. Y soy un hombre.

Delicioso.

—Y todos los hombres somos vulnerables en un solo lugar. ¿Sabes cuál es?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Entre las piernas.

Ella sabía lo que había entre sus piernas.

—Con la rodilla o una patada bien dada mandará a la mayoría de los hombres hacia abajo, y te dará la oportunidad de escapar. Y, ¿Rosalie?

—¿Sí?

—Confía en mí, no esperes a ver si cae. Sólo sal de allí.

Ese misterioso lugar masculino era cada vez más interesante.

—Pero la mayoría de los hombres protegen esa zona. Realmente tienes una sola oportunidad, así que haz que cuente. Golpea.

Una rama se rompió y Rosalie volvió la cabeza. Seth y Collins se agazaparon detrás audazmente, observándolos.

—Parece que tenemos un poco de compañía —comentó ella con una sonrisa.

Emmett se frotó la nuca.

—A juzgar por el sol, han estado ahí durante algún tiempo.

Rosalie le miró con sorpresa.

—Siempre hay que estar consciente de los alrededores. ¿Qué se esconde en la distancia? ¿Quién se esconde? ¿Dónde la tierra está suelta y rocosa? La posición del sol. Un oponente con la luz del sol en su rostro se encuentra en desventaja. Puedes perder el equilibrio con facilidad en condiciones desiguales. La hora y el lugar de la lucha son casi tan importantes como el arma y la habilidad.

Nunca dudaría de la magia otra vez. Los poderes le habían proporcionado a un gran guerrero.

—¿Qué pasa con nuestros dos espectadores? —preguntó ella, señalando con la cabeza en la dirección de los chicos.

Su rostro se ensombreció, y sus hombros cayeron, como si ponderara.

—¿Qué edad tenías cuando, eh, te hiciste cargo de ellos? —preguntó.

—Quince, tal vez catorce años. Parece una lejana vida —su voz era un suspiro de cansancio—, la infancia que tuve es algo distante. Como si no hubiera sucedido, como si fuera sólo una historia como esas que te gusta contar.

Cuando sus hermanos cumplieron quince años, el rey iba con ellos a diario, supervisaba sus estudios en el aula y los simulacros en el campo de batalla. ¿Qué tipo de hombres habrían resultado ser sus hermanos sin la guía de sus padres? El corazón se le contrajo por Jasper. Siendo tan joven, y solo, tragó el nudo en la garganta. Tenía que llegar a él, encontrarlo pronto.

Rosalie recordó también el porqué la magia la arrastró a Emmett, definitivamente él la necesitaba, y lo mismo lo hacían sus hermanos.

—Tal vez pueda pedirte que se unan con nosotros —le sugirió ella, con la voz ligera como un viento suave, para que su propuesta no pareciera monumental.

Emmett la miró fijamente por unos momentos, pero sus pensamientos no estaban en ella. Con otro de los suspiros, silbó. Los dos chicos se pusieron de pie, parecían muy culpables y un poco preocupados.

—¿Queréis aprender a pelear? —les preguntó.

Dos cabezas asintieron con entusiasmo.

—Coged un palo.

Seth la dirigió una sonrisa tentativa cuando se colocó a su lado, bastón en mano.

—Gracias —le susurró.

—Él sabía que era el momento. Sólo necesitaba un empujón.

—Si la clase de modales cortesanos terminó, vamos a volver a la lucha con espada —gritó Emmett.

¡Ya está! Así es como se acordó de sus hermanos bromeando y hablando los unos con los otros. Fue bueno escucharlos, y el corazón se le iluminó por primera vez.

Esa tarde, Emmett llevó tres agotados aspirantes a guerreros de vuelta a la cabaña. El aire de la noche se había vuelto frío en su paseo, y una vez dentro Rosalie quitó la pantalla metálica protectora del fogón, agitó las brasas y agregó un tronco. Entonces se sentó en la alfombra delante de la chimenea, cerrando los ojos mientras se evadía.

Incluso Seth y Collins tropezaron en la habitación, demasiado cansados para comer, un hecho que nunca había visto desde que sus hermanos entraron en su segunda década de vida. Ellos se arreglaban por sí mismos, pero Rosalie... era un asunto diferente. No estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de actividad física, y aunque él sabía que tenía que empujarla, no tenía que sufrir.

Con pasos tranquilos, Emmett se acercó a la cocina y empezó a cortar una manzana, agarró un pedazo de pan de centeno oscuro que había comprado en uno de los puestos del pueblo después de que Rosalie hubiera comentado que la mercancía olía especialmente deliciosa.

Rosalie estaba hecha un ovillo sobre la alfombra, con un mechón de su cabello rubio en la mejilla, la frente manchada de tierra, y su piel de un color rosado por el esfuerzo de las últimas horas.

Nunca había visto nada más deseable.

La mujer mística, que flotaba dentro de los sueños mientras dormía era etérea y perfecta.

Rosalie en la vida real estaba lejos de ser perfecta. Tenía las uñas irregulares de su peregrinación por el bosque, las palmas de las manos callosas del trabajo con el palo y, finalmente, con la espada. Y aunque sabía que ella fue criada para ser una dama gentil, sospechaba que tenía genio, que sólo necesitaba una excusa para encenderse, ¿se escondía debajo de la superficie...?

Emmett quería darle esa excusa. Para ser exactamente quién estaba destinada a ser y definitivamente tener la libertad sobre su cuerpo, explorarlo hasta que su curiosidad se hiciera cargo hasta que esta se acabara.

Se había pasado horas durante el día pensando en esta mujer que le rondaba por las noches. Ahora, después de conocerla, tocar su suave piel, besar sus labios y sostener sus acogedoras curvas contra el cuerpo, sabía que lo atormentaría siempre.

Ella ardía por vengar a su familia. En muchos sentidos, no se diferenciaba de él. Sólo la idea de matar a los asesinos de su familia lo mantenía cuerdo. Eso, y saber que debía mantener a sus hermanos vivos.

¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto con respecto a la formación de ella?

Ni siquiera tenía que buscar la respuesta. Era un _no_ rápido. Pensó en su madre y su hermana pequeña. Si ellas hubieran sido los únicas en escapar y estuvieran solas, harían lo que fuera para poder ver otro día, con la esperanza de que alguien las ayudara. Rosalie necesitaba su ayuda, y todo lo que Emmett sabía hacer era luchar. Por lo que tenía que entrenarla.

Se deslizó hacia el suelo junto a Rosalie. La alfombra era más cómoda de lo que esperaba y el fuego le calentaba las mejillas. Ella se agitó junto a él, escurriéndose más cerca de él en su sueño. Emmett suavemente la sacudió por el hombro, y sus párpados se abrieron.

—Te he traído algo de comer.

—Estoy muy cansada —dijo, cerrando los ojos, y apoyándole la cabeza sobre el muslo. El berserkergang despertó, pero él mismo no quiso reaccionar.

Le alisó el pelo de la cara, no quería moverse, pero a sabiendas de que ella tenía que cuidar de sí misma la movió un poco.

—Come sólo unos pocos bocados. Mañana será aún más difícil, y tendrás que mantener tu fuerza. Vamos, te voy a dar de comer.

Con un gemido, Rosalie se empujó a una posición sentada. Se estiró a su lado cadera contra cadera, hombro con hombro y muslo con muslo. Sintió que el cuerpo se le endurecía con su tacto. Olía a la brisa cálida y al trabajo duro. El aroma era embriagador.

Emmett le acercó un poco de manzana.

—Ábrela.

Rosalie sumisamente abrió la boca. La primera vez que ella no discutía. O planteaba algún tipo de contrapunto. O hacía algún tipo de sugerencia difícil.

Ella no le desafiaba cuando la tenía entre los brazos.

Oh, sí, lo hacía. Era sólo de una manera diferente. Que él disfrutaba.

Se las arregló para alimentar a Rosalie con tres bocados más, luego sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo, y él sabía que su cuerpo exigía el sueño más que los alimentos. Su cabeza cayó sobre el hombro. Movió el brazo para llegar a una posición más cómoda, y ella se acurrucó contra él.

¿Por qué demonios había hecho eso?

Sentir la suavidad de los pechos apretados contra él era una agonía. La polla se le endureció, y él lo empeoró todo al acariciarle el brazo y hundir los dedos en su pelo largo.

—Eso está bien —murmuró ella contra el pecho—. Se siente bien.

Él debía irse.

Ahora.

Debería levantarse, colocarla contra la almohada y no pensar jamás en hacer algo tan estúpido como estar tan cerca de ella de nuevo. Rosalie era demasiada tentación. Sobre todo porque ella había dejado claro que prefería coser un montón de calcetines antes de meterse entre las sábanas con él. Oh, Rosalie lo deseaba, pero ella no lo quería. Y por alguna razón, el deseo no era suficiente.

Él debía irse.

En este momento.

Rosalie le envolvió los brazos alrededor de la cintura, buscando su calor. Buscándole.

Tal vez él podría quedarse sentado aquí con ella durante unos minutos más.


	10. Capitulo 8

CAPÍTULO 8

Rosalie se despertó caliente y muy, muy cómoda. Lo cual fue completamente arruinado por el ceño fruncido y acusador proveniente de Emmett. Sin ningún cambio berserker a la vista, la rabia apretaba su cara y era todo lo que había en ella.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—Invadiste mi sueño anoche.

Se arrastró lejos de él, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No, me dijiste que me fuera.

—Estuviste allí. Me besaste. Me tocaste. Me sentiste, Rosalie. Sentiste lo que tu sueño le hacía a mi cuerpo. Dame tu mano.

Sonaba como una orden, pero seguía siendo una opción. ¿Qué había hecho? La curiosidad... había arruinado a muchas princesas. Probablemente sería su ruina, también. Puso la mano en la palma de la mano de Emmett.

Ella miró sus ojos mientras él le tiraba de la mano hacia abajo.

—Siénteme. Siente lo que me haces.

No... no lo sabía.

Él le puso la mano entre sus piernas.

—Siente lo duro que está mi pene por ti.

La palabra sonaba lujuriosa. Sensual. Lasciva, y ella quiso más y más. Envolvió los dedos alrededor del borde duro de él. Sentía el cuerpo vacío, dolorido de sentir de nuevo. Necesitaba algo, y sabía que Emmett podía dárselo.

—Tócame, como lo hiciste ayer por la noche —la instó, con su voz apenas más que un gemido de dolor.

—Muéstrame —le dijo, queriendo aprender a darle placer. Cómo mantener ese sonido anhelante por ella en su voz.

—Desliza tu mano bajo mi pantalón. Sí, eso es.

Pasó los dedos sobre las duras ondulaciones de los músculos que recubrían su estómago, bajando por el pelo hasta su base. Con una pequeña emoción, tomó el pene de Rosalie en la mano. Él era largo, y estaba muy duro, sin embargo, su piel era suave. Sus músculos se tensaron cuando ella exploró su longitud.

—Eso es. Más. Como ayer por la noche. De arriba a abajo.

Rosalie movió los dedos arriba y abajo a lo largo de él.

—Eras perfecta en mi sueño. Como si supieras exactamente lo que quería antes de que te lo dijera.

Con otro gemido, Emmett le detuvo la mano.

—¿Te lastimé? —le preguntó alarmada.

Él dejó escapar una risita ahogada. La habitación estaba llena de la dureza de su respiración. Abrió los ojos.

—Realmente fue mi propio sueño. Es por eso que sabía exactamente cómo quería que me tocaras.

Ella asintió y agitó la mano libre.

—Mira, no estoy utilizando mis poderes. No hay rastro de magia.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, mientras él lentamente le apartaba la mano del cuerpo.

—No hay algún tipo de residuo, de ninguna energía rodeándonos. —Se sintió palidecer—. Oh, no. Usé mi magia en el lago cuando luchamos con los exploradores de brujería de sangre. Tengo que llegar allí.

Rosalie metió los pies en los zapatos, y corrió hacia la puerta, Emmett estaba a un paso detrás de ella. Una vez afuera él tomó la iniciativa a lo largo del camino hasta que el lago estuvo a la vista. Ella agitó las manos, la inquietud recorriéndola.

—Todavía está aquí. No mucha, pero todavía puedo sentirla. Los monstruos podrán seguirnos. A la casa. A la aldea. Así es como probablemente me encontraron primero.

—¿Puedes disimularlo? ¿Hacer que se vaya?

—Nunca aprendí. Mis poderes no eran tan fuertes en El… er, casa. Mi energía viene del miedo y de la ira. Vamos a tener que cobijarlo con algo bueno. Con felicidad.

Echó un vistazo a Emmett, su rostro estaba sombrío.

—Esto va a ser difícil. —No hay mucha felicidad ahí.

—Ven aquí, Rosalie.

¿Por qué siempre le pedía que fuera con él? Se estaba cansando de ser la que hiciera el movimiento. Ella negó:

—Si me quieres, ven a mí. —Además, tenía que descubrir una solución a este problema.

Rosalie se dio cuenta de que había sido un gran error el que había cometido al ofrecerle ese tipo de desafío a su guerrero. Los ojos de Emmett se oscurecieron. Su labio inferior se volvió más regordete, y se curvó en algo que podía considerarse una sonrisa para los demás, pero en él, sólo podría considerarse predador.

—Lo haré —le dijo, con su voz llena de determinada intención. Sus pasos hacia ella fueron rápidos y firmes. Nunca bajando la mirada.

_No retrocedas. No retrocedas_.

Él sólo se detuvo cuando la suavidad de los senos rozó su ancho pecho.

—¿Sabes qué otra cosa me hiciste en ese sueño que tuve contigo anoche?

—No era yo la que te lo hacía.

—Lo serás.

El pulgar de Emmett trazó un camino a lo largo del labio inferior. Una necesidad imperiosa de lamer su piel, de saborearlo, la tomó. Se sentía hueca por dentro. Dolorida.

—Tus pezones hicieron exactamente lo que están haciendo ahora. Endureciéndose. Rogando por mi toque. Por mi boca.

Ella negó.

—Yo no fui.

—Lo serás. —Le prometió una vez más contra los labios. Su boca se hizo cargo, su lengua empujó dentro y ella lo encontró con la suya. Enroscándose y batiéndose una y otra vez. Ella no podía respirar. El corazón se le aceleró. Rosalie agarró sus hombros, necesitando su sólida fuerza.

Nunca había sentido algo así antes. Nunca había respondido a nada con tanta intensidad o reaccionado con tanta fuerza, con avidez. Emmett la hacía sentir viva y cálida y necesitaba aferrarse a algo más.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó.

—Dijiste que teníamos que cambiar la energía de este lugar. Lo estamos haciendo. —Deseaba tanto que eso tuviera sentido. Para continuar con lo que estaban haciendo—. Quítate la camisa para mí, Rosalie. No me gusta verte con algo tan feo.

Emmett era tan grande y fuerte. Como berserker, podía tomar lo que quisiera. Incluso a ella.

Era por eso que él siempre le preguntaba. Le pedía que fuera a él. Su guerrero no quería tomarla, quería que ella se lo diera libremente.

Y ahora quería la camisa. Fuera.

Nadie la había visto desnuda y expuesta de esa manera. Emmett tuvo un montón de oportunidades hacía dos días en este lugar mientras ambos estaban desnudos, y luchando contra una criatura de sangre.

Pero esto era diferente.

Dado libremente. Rosalie se apoderó del dobladillo de la camisa y luego se detuvo. ¿Qué pasaba si no le gustaba lo que veía? ¿Si encontraba su forma indeseable? Ella jugueteó con un hilo suelto de la prenda prestada. De lo que había observado en el castillo, los caballeros nunca se quejaban del cuerpo desnudo de una mujer, siempre reclamaban ver más. Y Emmett no había apartado la mirada cuando la vio en el lago.

Él quería más.

Después de hacer una respiración profunda, ella agarró la parte inferior de la camisa y tiró sobre la cabeza, arrojó la prenda a un lado del agua, y enderezó la espalda. Casi desafiándole a que no le gustara lo que veía.

Su mirada bajó, y su rostro se endureció con deseo.

—Eres tan hermosa —dijo con su voz llena de una especie de necesidad agónica.

Le tomó los senos, moldeándolos con sus manos. Sus pulgares acariciaron las cimas de puntos apretados. Con un brazo, le agarró de la cadera y tiró de ella contra su cuerpo. La cresta dura de él, caliente y gruesa, pujó contra la piel desnuda del estómago. Él agachó la cabeza, capturando el seno en su boca.

Ella gimió en lo profundo de la garganta cuando sus dientes suavemente rozaron el pezón.

—¿Más? —preguntó contra la plenitud de su pecho.

Rosalie sólo pudo asentir.

Con evidente reticencia, Emmett la dejó deslizarse por su cuerpo hasta que los pies tocaron el suelo de nuevo. Se quitó el manto, y lo extendió sobre la hierba verde.

—En mi sueño, compartías todo tu cuerpo conmigo.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, jugó con él con los dientes.

—En realidad no era yo.

—Quiero que lo seas.

Ella también lo deseaba. Lo quería.

Él se acercó.

—Hazlo por mí.

Su cálido aliento la envió una onda de sensación a la nuca. Los dedos le temblaban cuando ella tomó el cordón que mantenía el ancho pantalón en su lugar. Debería ser difícil quitarse la ropa delante de un hombre que hacía un rato pensaba que iba a matarla. Ahora parecía la cosa más natural del mundo.

Con un tirón, el pantalón se aflojó en la cintura, y con un movimiento de caderas, el material se deslizó lentamente por los muslos.

Los ojos de Emmett siguieron su recorrido.

Rosalie pateó el pantalón apartándolo a un lado, ya completamente desnuda ante sus ojos. Para sus dedos. Para sus labios. Para su lengua.

Él le tomó la mano, y la condujo con él hacia el manto, el material blando le protegía la espalda desnuda de las ramitas y rocas del suelo. Después de saborear los senos una vez más, él se permitió explorarla con las manos. Sus dedos se perdieron por encima de la curva del estómago y a lo largo de los muslos.

—Tan suave. Tu piel está caliente al tacto.

Sí, quería que sus manos estuvieran por todas partes.

Emmett se extendió junto a ella, con su boca buscando la clavícula, moviéndose a lo largo del recorrido hasta descubrir un lugar debajo de la oreja y cuando él lo besó, todo el cuerpo se le estremeció. Él gruñó ante su respuesta.

—¿Te gusta eso?

Ella deseaba mucho hacérselo también a él.

—Sí —le dijo, con la voz constreñida y tensa a sus propios oídos.

Emmett añadió su lengua.

La humedad se precipitó a los muslos. Todo el cuerpo parecía estar curvado hacia él, ansiando más de lo que podría darle él. Ella levantó la rodilla, y dirigió la punta de los dedos del pie hasta su moldeada pantorrilla. Jadeó cuando él le hundió sus dedos entre las piernas, sintiendo su invasión suave y exquisita.

—Estás tan mojada para mí. —Su voz era poco más que un gruñido. Con un simple toque de su lengua en el lóbulo de la oreja, Emmett empezó a deslizarse por ella, deteniéndose para darle un mordisco suave en los senos, y continuó más bajo.

Probó la piel debajo de los pechos, rodeó su ombligo con la lengua. Fue aún más abajo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó.

—Cambiando la energía.

Ella sintió su aliento cálido en los rizos entre los muslos, y empezó a temblar. Con el codo le separó las rodillas, dejando al descubierto el cuerpo de mujer a su mirada.

—Tan resbaladiza para mí.

Con un pequeño beso a ella se le contrajeron todos los músculos del cuerpo. Su cabeza descendió, y la lamió. El gemido llenó el claro alrededor del lago, haciéndose eco en los árboles.

—Me encanta escuchar tu placer. —Entonces le dio más. Bañó cada parte de ella, y hundió su lengua dentro. Cada músculo, cada parte de ella que podía sentir, apretada y estrecha, a la espera de más de su toque.

Él comenzó a buscar en el interior con su dedo. Con su punta ahondando hasta que ella ansió que la llenara.

—Tan apretada.

—Se siente tan bien.

—Se trata de conseguir algo mucho mejor. —Bajó la cabeza y comenzó a chupar donde las sensaciones parecían estar más centradas. Y su mundo estalló.

Rosalie clavó los dedos en los hombros de Emmett mientras oleada tras oleada de placer le golpeaba los sentidos. El grito flotó hasta los árboles y se arqueó hacia él hasta que las sorprendentes sensaciones se apagaron.

Con un último beso, él se puso de nuevo a su lado, y miró hacia el cielo.

Se dio la vuelta hacia él, pasando el brazo sobre su pecho, y se acurrucó lo más cerca que pudo. Recordaría esto siempre.

Emmett se tensó cuando empezó a jugar con el vello fino que cubría su pecho.

—Nunca habías hecho esto antes, ¿verdad?

Rosalie negó con la cabeza.

—Eso fue increíble. Me has hecho... me sentí... Es difícil encontrar las palabras.

Esperaba que Emmett disfrutara de la alabanza. De animarlo por más. En todo caso, su expresión se hizo más sombría que al principio cuando habían regresado al lago.

—Antes de la invasión a tu hogar, ¿cuál fue tu formación? ¿Qué estabas destinada a ser?

—¿A ser? No entiendo lo que quieres decir.

Le apartó la mano que tenía sobre él, y se levantó sobre un codo para poder mirarla, no hacia arriba.

—No eres una sirvienta, o alguien que trabaje en el campo. Ya hemos establecido eso. Eres algo más. Estabas destinada a algo. Alguien. Eres virgen, ¿no? —Su tono sonó acusatorio, parecía que sospechara que ella pateaba a pequeños animales por diversión.

La inquietud se estableció justo debajo del corazón. Asintió, lo que confirmaba su pregunta. A Rosalie no le gustaba la dirección que esa conversación parecía estar tomando. No sabía lo que esperar después de una experiencia tan intensa y personal para ella, tal vez un abrazo, pero ciertamente no un interrogatorio.

Emmett le pasó la mano por la cara.

—Debería haberlo sabido. Tenías esa mirada pura en ti.

"_¿Pura?_"

Los hombres no le enseñaban a las mujeres habilidades de combate porque las encontraran... puras. Era una palabra repugnante.

—Estás destinada a otro. —Sus palabras fueron bajas, habladas al suelo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, sin saber si lo había escuchado correctamente.

Él apuntó con su mirada hacia algún lugar cerca de la frente.

—Vístete. Estás destinada a otro. No a mí. Nunca a mí.

Rosalie juntó las piernas. Con una ola de vergüenza y confusión atravesándola y se estremeció.

—¿Me harás dejarte?

Su respiración se volvió un profundo suspiro.

—No, aprenderás lo que necesitas y, después te enviaré por tu camino.

El alivio expulsó a la confusión, pero la vergüenza aún luchaba en su interior. Cogió el pantalón y rápidamente se lo puso.

—Y, ¿Rosalie?

Estaban de vuelta con eso.

—¿Sí?

—¿Recuerdas la primera advertencia que te di?

Quizá. ¿Cuál? Había tantas. Ella asintió en su lugar. Parecía una respuesta más segura ahora que había vuelto a ser tan arisco.

—De no te quedes a solas conmigo. No quiero que mi contacto contigo te contamine.

Las lágrimas le llenaron los ojos, pero rápidamente parpadeó.

—¿Cómo puede estar lo que acabamos de compartir contaminado? —Sus caricias le habían provocado algo. Se había sentido conectada a él. Íntimamente.

Obviamente, él no había sentido lo mismo.

Emmett finalmente pasó sus ojos por ella. Los labios. Los senos. Entre las piernas. Luego su mirada se enfrentó de nuevo con la suya. El hambre y el deseo y la pasión por lo carnal ardían en las profundidades marrones.

—Lo que quiero hacer contigo definitivamente te habría llegado a contaminar.

Y ella apostaba que tendría una sonrisa en la cara, también. Dándole la espalda, tiró de la camisa que él odiaba de regreso a su lugar. ¿Qué quería que se pusiera? Eran camisas de su familia.

—Y, ¿Rosalie?

Y de nuevo sólo para asegurarse de que estaba nerviosa de verdad. Ahora le tocó el turno a suspirar.

—¿Sí? —respondió con dulzura.

—Mantente fuera de mis sueños.

—No estuve en tus sueños —dijo a su espalda en retirada.

Después de las tareas de la mañana, Seth y Collins se encontraron con ellos en el campo de entrenamiento. Emmett caminó sobre la hierba, una vez más como el hombre severo y temible que la había despertado ayer.

—El equilibrio es el aspecto más importante de la lucha. Una vez que pierdes el equilibrio se pierde la oportunidad de protegerte, de defenderte... de dar una estocada, y la ofensiva. Y luego mueres.

Apuntó a tres grandes piedras redondas, cada una con una tabla de madera junto a ella.

—Colocad la madera sobre la piedra y subiros. Aguantareis en equilibrio hasta que el sol esté directamente encima.

Emmett se alejó y tanto Seth como Collins le dispararon a ella una mirada acusatoria. Rosalie se encogió de hombros. Sabían que su hermano no necesitaba ninguna provocación real para estar malhumorado.

Los tres hicieron lo que les había instruido. Equilibrarse no parecía demasiado difícil. Ella había visto un montón de bailarines en el palacio, y uno incluso había caminado a lo largo de una cuerda suspendida entre dos sillas. Quince minutos y odiaba a los bailarines, y sabía que el equilibrista de la cuerda tenía que ser un farsante. Ella se cayó de la tabla una y otra vez. Al menos estaba teniendo mejor suerte que los dos muchachos. Ellos pasaban más tiempo sobre sus espaldas de lo que lo hacían de pie en su tabla. Para cuando Emmett volvió, estaba acalorada, dolorida y muy, muy ansiosa por agarrar el palo para poder golpearlo durante el manejo con la espada simulada.

Les tiró a cada uno de ellos una manzana verde y una bolsa de agua.

—Agua, primero.

A pesar de que sus traseros debían tener huellas permanentes por el terreno, Seth y Collins rieron y bromearon entre sí mientras comían. Emmett no la miraba, y aunque estaba rodeada por otras tres personas, Rosalie se sentía más que sola que nunca.

Su maestro no podría haberle dado más de diez minutos de descanso. El núcleo de la manzana apenas se había mostrado cuando él la había levantado y sosteniendo una espada. Una de verdad esta vez, no palos. Tal vez él había sospechado que había estado entretenida con pensamientos sombríos con el palo.

—Sácala de la vaina —le dijo.

Ella deslizó la hoja de su funda, con el sol brillando sobre el filo de plata. No había nada recargado en esta arma. No había joyas incrustadas en la empuñadura, ni elaboradas figuras estropeando la hoja. Un arma simple. Tan diferente de la de su padre y hermanos.

—Fue mi primera espada —le dijo a ella—. Ten buen cuidado de ella.

Y a pesar de que ella alzó la vista para encontrarse con su mirada, Emmett nunca bajó sus ojos para encontrarse con los de ella.

—Gracias —dijo ella. El acero en las manos significaba algo para el hombre que se la había dado. Siempre la protegería.

Él se movió para hacerles frente a todos ellos.

—En un ataque por sorpresa, el golpe fatal a menudo es golpear antes de que la espada del oponente sea desenvainada. El resto de la tarde, quiero que practiquéis sacando la espada de la vaina. Rápido. En silencio. Una y otra vez hasta que sea una segunda naturaleza para vosotros. Debéis poder hacer esto en sueños. Un día puede que tengáis que hacerlo.

Durante horas ellos perfeccionaron esa técnica en particular. Parada y sacaba la espada de la vaina; corriendo, con la vaina al costado, sacaba el arma; cuando la vaina estaba junto a ella en el suelo, desenvainaba la espada. Rosalie realizó la maniobra hasta que fue perfecta. Luego Emmett le dio instrucciones para cambiar de lado y utilizara la mano que no usaba normalmente.

—Si estás herida, debes poder luchar contra tu agresor.

Cada músculo del cuerpo le dolía para el momento en que Emmett hizo una pequeña pausa antes de las tareas de la tarde. Si pensaba que estaba sudorosa y sucia después de la tortura del equilibrio que Emmett había concebido, no sería apropiado que esta noche ella durmiera en un establo. Lo siguió hasta la cabaña, apenas capaz de sostener la espada y la vaina, pero sin pedirle ayuda a Emmett.

Buscaría su ayuda para encontrar una barra de jabón. Sus labios se afinaron y una mirada hambrienta volvió a sus ojos cuando ella le dijo que quería tomar un baño.

—¿Desnuda? —preguntó.

—Por lo general así es como se hace. ¿Cómo te bañas tú?

Observó cómo él tragaba lentamente.

—Por lo general saltó al lago.

Rosalie negó con la cabeza.

—Probablemente debería evitar ese lugar, ahora que la energía es menos... mágica. Es una lástima que no utilices una bañera. Sentarse en agua tibia jabonosa frente al fuego es uno de los verdaderos placeres de la vida.

Emmett la miró como si quisiera estar en cualquier lugar, excepto ante esa conversación.

Era una pena.

—Sólo tomaré una palangana y me lavaré. ¿Jabón?

—En el armario debajo de la ventana.

—Gracias —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Nadie puede entrar —gritó, para que los chicos supieran que debían permanecer dentro de la casa. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto una gritona? Desde que estaba con una familia de berserkers, la rabia se le debió haber pegado.

El agua que había bombeado al cuenco estaba fría, pero sabía que la sentiría fantástica sobre la piel caliente y pegajosa. El jabón, sin embargo, era otra cuestión. Olía a Emmett, a castañas calientes. Ella lo respiró profundamente, frotando el jabón entre las manos hasta que hizo espuma, y luego empezó a restregar el olor de él por todo el cuerpo.

Emmett pasó el resto de su día pensando en su baño. En cómo ella se había quitado los zapatos. La camisa. El pantalón. En cómo el sol desparecía reflejándose en su piel desnuda. En su cabello. Se la imaginó mojando su piel con un paño, agarrando el jabón y deslizándolo a lo largo de sus brazos. Sobre sus pechos. Por su vientre. Entre sus piernas.

Tuvo la visión de caminar detrás de ella, desprendiéndose de la ropa y parándose ante ella desnudo. Sintió el jabón deslizándose y sus manos suaves a lo largo del pecho, espalda y agarrándole la polla. Estuvo en modo de funcionamiento en un tiempo récord. Ella deslizaría sus manos arriba y abajo por el pene mientras él introducía la lengua en su boca. Con los movimientos de sus manos y boca imitando uno al otro. Ella se enjuagaría el jabón y se pondría de rodillas. Ella le besaría la cabeza del pene, pasaría su lengua por la polla, y luego la deslizaría hasta el final de su boca.

Él gimió, casi viniéndose con las visiones eróticas. Se estaba volviendo loco. Emmett tenía que sacarla de la casa. De su vida.

Pero, ¿cómo podría cuando la deseaba más que a casi cualquier cosa en su vida?

La encontró más tarde esa noche, acurrucada de costado frente al fuego. La manta estaba a sus pies y él se agachó para ponerla de regreso sobre su delgada figura. Su cabello estaba húmedo, pero pronto se secaría ante el fuego. Ella se estremeció, y le preocupó que pudiera tener frío. Deslizándose a su lado, la acomodó contra el pecho. La forma en que sus suaves curvas se amoldaban al cuerpo era una dulce tortura. Una que él con mucho gusto soportaría una y otra vez.

Rosalie olía a fresco y limpio, y... un poco como él. A su jabón. La posesión se arqueó a través de él, y curvó el brazo alrededor de su cintura. Ella se acurrucó hacia él en su sueño como si fuera natural. Donde debería estar, enterró la nariz en su pelo, con sus delicados hilos deslizándose sobre su mejilla. Rosalie no debería oler como un hombre. Y no debería sostenerla. Quería más. Necesitaba más. Sin embargo, sólo robaría unos pocos momentos. Después se levantaría y se iría a su habitación y cerraría la puerta. Con firmeza.


	11. Capitulo 9

CAPÍTULO 9

Rosalie imaginó una puerta en la mente. Dos puertas. La segunda era nueva. Amenazante. Mientras que la primera era familiar, abrirla y caminar a través de ella le había sido prohibido. Fue a ella, de todos modos. Se inclinó contra la puerta cerrada. Deseaba entrar. Habían pasado días desde que había cruzado el umbral y encontrado el placer. La pasión.

Pero no podía pasar.

Se volvió hacia el segundo portal. La entrada estaba adornada, mientras que la otra era sencilla. Tallas desgastadas por el tiempo en el antiguo idioma Elden adornaban la puerta de caoba. Joyas y rubíes, zafiros y diamantes, habían sido incorporados a la aldaba. Debía de ser la puerta más deseable del mundo. En cambio, miró de nuevo hacia la entrada simple, pero que no era su camino. Esa le había sido prohibida.

Armándose de valor, miró una vez más a la puerta que debía ser tentadora. Una neblina roja parecía rodearla por todas partes. El color de la sangre. Rosalie no quería entrar. No quería saber qué había más allá, una vez que diera la vuelta al picaporte enjoyado.

Sin embargo, ese era su destino.

Los dedos le temblaban mientras agarraba el pomo y abría. Un manto de opresivo odio cayó sobre ella, ahogándola. Se le doblaron las piernas y quiso dar marcha atrás, pero sabía que no podía. Armándose de valor, Rosalie entró.

Estaba en el gran salón de su casa en Elden. Bellos tapices colgaban en las paredes, y gruesas lámparas iluminaban la habitación, como siempre. Pero en lugar de la charla amistosa de la gente, del bullicio de los sirvientes y de las risas del rey y de la reina, sólo escuchó agonía. Los lamentos de los heridos, los gritos temerosos de los que se habían quedado y eran acorralados por criaturas de horror inimaginable. El olor de la sangre saturaba el aire. Lo que hizo que se le revolviera el estómago, pero no tanto como al ver a su pueblo, muertos y agonizantes en la fría piedra del suelo del castillo.

Rosalie se recogió la falda para correr en su ayuda, pero se encontró que llevaba pantalón en su lugar. El traje de un chico. Atada a la cintura llevaba una espada y su vaina. Los dedos buscaron el reloj que llevaba alrededor del cuello. Examinó el regalo que su madre le había dado a la edad de cinco años. Una espada estaba estampada en el frente, un símbolo extraño para confiarle a una niña. Rosalie deslizó la espada de su vaina. Era idéntica a la imagen del reloj.

Estaba de camino a su destino.

La reina. Empujó la espada en la vaina y corrió a través de la sala, evitando los charcos de sangre y a los muertos a los que no podía ayudar. Corrió hasta que llegó a la tarima en la que sus padres siempre se sentaban en los tiempos reales de Elden. Los encontró atados a sus tronos, burlados en su honor. Más sangre corría a sus pies.

Espesándose.

Estaban muertos. Con sus gargantas rebanadas. El dolor fue tan grande que sollozó.

Algo cálido y suave le palmeó el hombro en el sueño. Por instinto, Rosalie sacó la espada con rapidez y con intención. Pero nadie estaba detrás de ella, devolvió la espada y se preparó para ver a sus padres una vez más. Una última vez. Habían conseguido liberar una mano de sus ataduras. Habían muerto con los dedos entrelazados.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodarle por las mejillas. Tantas. Demasiadas para limpiárselas. Pero alguien le secó suavemente la humedad, y la tranquilizó con un susurro.

—Duerme, Rosalie. No más sueños.

Ella siguió la voz del sueño. Se envolvió en su calor, y se acurrucó contra la calmante fuerza. Se fue a dormir sin soñar más, y se despertó con la memoria restaurada.

Emmett vigiló el sueño de Rosalie hasta que los pájaros comenzaron a cantar. Su sollozo lo había despertado sobresaltado. Todavía la tenía entre los brazos, pero se había revuelto y echado a llorar. Nunca antes había visto llorar a una mujer. Nunca lo hubiese esperado de Rosalie, que había demostrado que podía soportar el entrenamiento y el trabajo de un hombre joven aprendiendo el camino de un guerrero.

Sus lágrimas le hicieron algo. Le hacían sentir débil. Había querido arreglar, matar o cambiar lo que la había hecho llorar. En cambio, sólo podía acunarla, limpiar sus lágrimas y tratar de calmarla con la voz. Finalmente se había tranquilizado y acomodado en el pecho. Su respiración se había vuelto finalmente constante, y él había podido descansar entonces, pero sin poder dormir.

A medida que el sol aparecía en el horizonte, Emmett sabía que seguir entrenándola en la lucha sólo le prolongaría el sufrimiento. Después de anoche, no podía soportar ver su dolor por más tiempo. Hoy era el último día de mercado en la aldea. Rosalie no podía continuar quedándose con tres hombres. Seguramente había algún tipo de puesto, algo totalmente seguro, donde encontrar un empleo.

El explorador de sangre no había regresado. No había traído refuerzos, y Emmett dudaba que la criatura volviese con el cambio de energía en el lago. Los exploradores de sangre eran poco más que zánganos sin sentido, obedeciendo sólo limitadas órdenes. La polla de Emmett se movió incómoda al recordar cómo él y Rosalie habían ahuyentado la magia de rastreo. Movió las piernas para aliviar la presión, y miró a la bella mujer que tenía entre los brazos. Ella había sido criada con suavidad. Tal vez podría ser niñera o tal vez la compañera de un anciano en la aldea hasta que todo se solucionase.

¿Por qué no había nadie de su familia buscándola?

Temía saber la respuesta.

Emmett suavemente deslizó el brazo por su cintura y, después de una última mirada, dejó a Rosalie en su sueño. En silencio se dirigió hacia la puerta principal y se deslizó fuera sin despertar a nadie en el interior. Sus hermanos no se preocuparían, porque a menudo dejaba la casa temprano para entrenar, correr o asegurarse de inspeccionar el perímetro de las tierras sagradas.

Sin los tres, Emmett estaría en la frontera en un momento.

Los vendedores del pueblo acababan de abrir sus puestos cuando subió la colina. Rápidamente se abrió camino por la pendiente. En el primer puesto buscó jabones, perfumes y brebajes de lujo utilizados para lavarse el cabello.

—¿Para vos o para vuestra señora? —preguntó la dependienta.

—Para mi señora. Me refiero para una dama.

La mujer se echó a reír, mostrando una sonrisa cordial.

—Creo que si le dais algo que he creado, se convertirá en vuestra señora. Puedo hacer el mejor jabón en tres reinos. —Quitó la tapa de un recipiente de vidrio y se lo sostuvo bajo la nariz.

Respiró la vainilla suave con un toque de eróticas especias. Eso era a lo que Rosalie debería oler. No a castañas varoniles.

—Me lo quedo. Y el champú —le dijo.

Continuó haciendo su camino a través de los puestos, escuchando fragmentos de conversaciones, con la esperanza de recoger información sin tener que pedirla. Se detuvo cuando vio un hermoso manto verde. Los ojos de Rosalie se volvían de ese tono exacto de salvia cuando la besaba. Emmett suprimió un gemido interior. Tenía que tener eso también. Señaló el manto de su elección.

—Excelente. Mi esposa lo terminó justo ayer.

Una mujer baja con un niño en la cadera se unió a ellos desde detrás de una cortina privada. Ella tocó el material y le sonrió aEmmett.

—Casi no quería renunciar a él, es tan hermoso. Ella es una dama con suerte. Pero ¿ha visto el vestido a juego?

Emmett negó, dándose cuenta de que estaba sobre su cabeza. Espada, sí. Arco y flecha, no hay problema. Vestidos...

—Dejará sus brazos desnudos, pero con estas bandas doradas, puede sujetar el manto al vestido y tirar de él sobre sus hombros si hace frío.

Y cuando la mujer se puso el vestido por delante, sabía que Rosalie debería tenerlo, también. El viejo pantalón y la camisa no hacían justicia a su belleza. Y aunque no le importaba ver el material tirante a través de las curvas redondeadas de su trasero, ese vestido le sentaría mucho mejor. En unos momentos, la pareja le tuvo la ropa envuelta y Emmett continuó su camino.

Un brazalete de oro en unos puestos más adelante le llamó la atención. No sabía si Rosalie había llevado joyas en su antigua vida. El extraño reloj alrededor de su cuello era el único adorno que usaba. Sin embargo, el brazalete se ajustaría a lo que sabía de ella ahora, y también se lo compró.

Con tres paquetes en la mano, Emmett no había hecho nada de lo que se había propuesto hacer. Conseguir información. Dio marcha atrás al primer puesto en el que había comprado los perfumes.

—¿Habéis escuchado hablar de batallas? —preguntó.

Emmett apretó los dientes. Había querido preguntar acerca de trabajos para una mujer joven. No de la guerra.

El rostro de la mujer se alarmó.

—¿Aquí?

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—En cualquier parte de la zona.

—Queréis que os contraten por vuestra espada, supongo, por el aspecto que tenéis. Sois musculoso —le dijo con una inspección de arriba a abajo.

Emmett negó.

—No, sólo estoy investigando... por un amigo.

—No he oído hablar de nada, pero id a Hagan, el segundo de la última caseta a la izquierda. Vende especias de todo el reino. Si la batalla se está gestando, él sabrá sobre ella.

Armado con un verdadero propósito y destino, Emmett se movió a través de la multitud cada vez mayor hacia el hombre de las especias. Después de haber preguntado a Hagan, buscaría un empleo seguro para Rosalie, y esta vez no se distraería.

—¿Cómo está la albahaca? —le preguntó al vendedor después de que su otro cliente se fuese.

—La mayoría de los aromáticos los tenemos aquí —dijo él, abriendo la bolsa de especias.

—¿Ha subido el precio? —preguntó Emmett , después de inhalar el olor acre, terroso de la hierba— He oído que ha habido combates y las rutas comerciales están bloqueadas.

El hombre de las especias negó.

—No con la albahaca. Por lo que tendríais que estar preocupado es por los crecientes costos en el aceite de oliva. Elden está bajo asedio, y los árboles más antiguos se pueden encontrar sólo en esa zona. Me gustaría comprar todo el aceite de oliva que pueda en este momento, porque tal vez no lo encuentre más adelante.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. El berserkergang despertó.

—¿Elden?

—Nadie puede entrar, y las noticias que salen son malas. La reina y el rey han muerto. Los herederos también han desaparecido.

Una satisfacción elemental le quemó las entrañas. Elden estaba consiguiendo al fin su merecido. Se lamentó de no estar allí. Siempre encontraría pesar en la venganza no completamente satisfecha. El berserker le incitaba a buscar la piel. Tal vez podría esgrimir el golpe fatal y enviar a esos fríos vampiros a la muerte.

Emmett se sintió más ligero de lo que podía recordar. Elden causó estragos y se llevó la mayor parte de su vida. Ahora, completaría su tarea.

A Rosalie le dolía por todas partes. Incluso los oídos parecían lastimarle, y no sabía que fuese posible. Los hombros le pesaban y le llevó más tiempo del habitual ponerse de rodillas, enrollar el camastro y empujarlo fuera del camino.

El sol brillaba a través de la ventana. Mucho más tarde de la hora de práctica habitual. Emmett debía haber sospechado que hoy no sería de mucha utilidad con una espada. Especialmente porque él era el culpable de ello.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió, y Seth y Collins entraron sigilosamente, no viéndose mucho mejor que ella.

—No quiero ser más un guerrero Ursan —dijo Collins.

—Sí, lo quieres —le dijo ella con una sonrisa—. Toma un poco de manzana y pan. Podemos llevar nuestro desayuno al aire libre. El sol nos hará bien.

Una vez fuera, Rosalie levantó la cara al sol, permitiendo que sus cálidos rayos le calentaran las mejillas. Se estiró, aliviando la tensión de los doloridos músculos. Un pájaro azul voló sobre sus cabezas, y ella sonrió.

—Pareces diferente hoy —señaló Seth. Una pequeña arruga se formó entre sus cejas—. No quieres dejarnos, ¿verdad?

Nunca se le había ocurrido que los chicos comenzaran a disfrutar teniéndola en sus vidas. Se sentía más como una intrusa, alguien que les había roto los muebles y robado los alimentos. Pero ahora se dio cuenta de que la echarían de menos cuando se fuese, y ella también lo haría.

¿Su hermano lo haría?

—Voy a tener que irme algún día. Esta no es mi casa.

—Pero podría serlo —le dijo Collins— Vi a Emmett despejar algunos muebles viejos y cajas de la despensa. Creo que quiere convertirla en una habitación. No le gusta que duermas en el suelo.

La idea de Emmett preocupándose por su comodidad, tratando de encontrar un lugar mejor para que ella durmiese, hizo que el corazón le saltase.

—Me gusta dormir frente al fuego —les aseguró—. En casa, tenía una chimenea en mi habitación. Y además, estoy demasiado cansada para hacer otra cosa que tirarme al suelo y dormir.

Los chicos se rieron.

—Me gusta que estés aquí —le informó Seth.

—A Emmett también —agregó Collins—Lo sé.

—Es mucho más agradable. No grita tanto como antes.

¿En serio? Porque ella pensaba que gritaba mucho. Todo el tiempo.

—Y por fin comenzó nuestro entrenamiento. Él ya era un guerrero cuando tenía nuestra edad, creo —Collins se mordió el labio— No habla mucho de lo que le ocurrió a nuestros padres y al resto de nuestro pueblo.

Ella apretó los hombros de los chicos.

—Me puedo imaginar lo que sufrió. Lo que sigue sufriendo. Recordar que no era mucho mayor que vosotros cuando asumió la responsabilidad de dos niños pequeños. Cuando pierdes a los que amas, cambias. Pero cada día parece mejor que el anterior.

Era una mentira. Un dicho reconfortante que quería creer, quería que esos chicos lo creyeran, pero sospechaba que no era cierto. Cada día no disminuía el dolor, sólo añadía más tiempo y distancia de manera que era más fácil olvidar.

_Venganza_.

Rosalie no podía olvidar. Algo dentro no se lo permitía.

El hombre que era el tema de la conversación entró en el claro. Emmett le hacía contener la respiración. Se veía diferente de alguna forma. Menos severo, y con una resolución añadida. Confiaba en que no quisiese más prácticas de equilibrio. Él se había atado el pelo hacia atrás, y llevaba la ropa que llevó a la aldea hacía unos días. De hecho, llevaba varios paquetes grandes en sus enormes brazos.

—No sabía si el equipo se levantaría esta mañana —les dijo con algo parecido a una sonrisa curvándole los labios.

Seth y Collins rápidamente se pusieron de pie.

—¿Listos para más? —les preguntó, pero con los ojos fijos en ella— Id por las espadas, y salir al campo de práctica. Tengo que hablar con Rosalie.

Los chicos se apresuraron a conseguir sus vainas y después volaron alrededor de la esquina de la casa, dejándola sola con Emmett. Él colocó cuidadosamente los paquetes en una caja que estaba junto a la puerta principal, y el sueño de la noche anterior la golpeó con fuerza. El dolor. La angustia. Cada detalle. Pero sobre todo el consuelo que le habían dado mientras lloraba.

Emmett le había dado esa calma. Le había secado las lágrimas. Rosalie sabía eso ahora. Le había calmado el dolor del corazón. Aunque sólo fuese por unos instantes.

_Venganza_.

Sólo que no podía ser verdaderamente un consuelo. No hasta que la necesidad plantada en su conciencia hubiese sido aliviada.

Por primera vez, Rosalie sintió incertidumbre en torno a él. No estaba segura de cómo actuar o dónde mirar. Algo en su difícil relación había cambiado durante la noche mientras dormía. Se retorció las manos, inmediatamente después, las enlazó a la espalda.

—He estado en el pueblo —le dijo.

—Eso veo —contestó ella, mirando los paquetes.

Los ojos de él se estrecharon, y la miró a la cara, recorriéndole las facciones. Se pasó la mano por la parte trasera de su cuello, un gesto que había visto lo suficiente como para saber que algo le preocupaba.

—Creo que he encontrado un lugar a donde puedes ir —le dijo finalmente, bajando la vista.

—¿Ir?

—Hay una mujer en el pueblo. Se cayó el invierno pasado y tiene problemas para cuidar de su casa. Tendrías todo el segundo piso para ti, y un poco de dinero para gastar.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—No puedes seguir permaneciendo aquí, Rosalie —le dijo con un encogimiento de hombros—. No es justo. No una mujer con tres hombres.

Rosalie hizo un sonido de burla.

—¿Realmente me vas a hablar de apariencias? ¿De decoro?

Tiró de la cuerda que sostenía su cabello en su lugar, liberándolo de la sujeción. No era su Emmett. Salvaje e indómito.

—Estoy tratando de hacer lo correcto para ti.

Se dirigió hacia él. Rosalie no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya tomando decisiones por ella.

—¿Echándome? Teníamos un trato.

Rosalie lo vio tragar. Luego su mirada se volvió hacia ella.

—Lloraste ayer por la noche, Rosalie. Lloraste en mis brazos —su voz sonaba áspera y tensa.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. El guerrero que había tratado de que no le importara se preocupaba por ella. Mucho.

—Esto no es bueno para ti. No estás hecha para esta vida.

Y no era para él, le estaba diciendo.

—No quiero ver cómo te vuelves cínica, cómo te devora la venganza hasta que no puedas volver atrás y ser tú otra vez.

—Estoy consumida por la venganza ahora.

—Y te comerá hasta que no quede nada más que odio. No quiero que termines como... yo.

Rosalie negó.

—No puedo ignorarlo. Mis padres están muertos. Los vi morir. Había tanta sangre. —Se cubrió el rostro con las manos— Ni siquiera llegué a enterrar sus cuerpos. Algo me llama. No puedo dejarlo ir.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? Tu memoria…

—Mi memoria volvió —lo interrumpió.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada, y lo que él vio en las verdes profundidades le hizo detenerse. Le hizo contener la respiración y el pecho contraerse.

—Anoche tuve un sueño regresivo. Volví a la noche en que mis padres... —Tragó—Volví a la noche en que mis padres murieron. Vi la sangre. Su sangre. Las heridas en sus cuerpos... —Su labio inferior tembló y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, él sabía que ella luchaba para no derramarlas—. Así que ya ves, sé del dolor de perder algo. A alguien.

Él comprendía ese dolor. Lo había vivido.

—Sé que no puedo hacer nada con mi vida hasta que de alguna manera lo solucione. Reivindique la memoria de mi familia. Sigue ayudándome, Emmett. Por favor —lo instó.

Emmett había salido de la aldea con planes y expectación. Quería que Rosalie siguiera un camino diferente al que él había seguido toda su vida. Estaba cansado. Cansado de su propio dolor, del arrepentimiento y de la sed de venganza que había tenido que aplazar para criar a sus hermanos. El agotamiento se le filtró hasta los huesos, y le dolió la poca emoción que le quedaba dentro.

No quería que Rosalie se sintiese de esa forma. Que llevase sola la carga de vengar a sus muertos. Que viviese lo que él había vivido.

Se pasó la mano por los palpitantes músculos en la base del cuello. Hasta este momento no entendió lo parecidos que eran. Ella se consumiría con la necesidad de corregir lo que le había sucedido a su familia, porque a él siempre le quemaba.

—Te ayudaré.

Rosalie apretó los ojos con fuerza y sus hombros cayeron con alivio.

—Gracias.

Dudaba que ella se lo agradeciese por mucho tiempo.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron entrenando, y Rosalie no pronunció ni una sola queja por dolor, molestias o rigidez muscular. Ella había sobrevivido. Había convencido a Emmett de seguir ayudándola y estaba agradecida. La magia le había traído al hombre que le enseñaría a luchar contra qué o quién había matado a sus padres.

Tendría que soñar con el pasado nuevamente. El cuerpo le comenzó a temblar ante la idea de volver a esa noche de muerte, pero era la única manera de encontrar la verdad. ¿Emmett la sostendría de nuevo esta noche?

Más tarde, los muchachos le mostraron cómo preparaban la cena, mientras Emmett se encerraba en el almacén al lado de la pequeña cocina.

—No puedo creer que tengamos que enseñarle a una chica cómo hacemos la cena —se quejó Seth, pero todos estaban de buen humor.

—Sí, pensé que te gustaría cocinar para nosotros —agregó Collins, y todos rieron.

—Te mostraré cómo bailar en agradecimiento.

Dos expresiones coincidentes y horrorizadas cruzaron sus rostros.

Emmett abrió la puerta de la bodega, y sacó la cabeza. Una débil sonrisa le cruzó el rostro cuando la vio.

—Rosalie, ven aquí.

Allí estaba. Una orden para que se moviese hacia él. Casi había empezado a extrañarla. Casi. Pero tenía demasiada curiosidad acerca de lo que Emmett había estado haciendo en ese pequeño espacio. Se secó las manos con un paño de cocina y se dirigió hacia donde él esperaba.

—Yo..., uh... —comenzó, y se detuvo.

¿Emmett estaba nervioso? Rosalie ocultó una sonrisa y ladeó la cabeza al interior del lugar dónde se había mantenido tan ocupado. El área de la pequeña despensa era segura, cuatro de estas habitaciones cabrían dentro de su dormitorio en Elden. Las paredes estaban desnudas y no había nada en el suelo, excepto una pequeña alfombra azul, del color de las flores que crecían alrededor de la casa. No era de la clase que un hombre elegía para sí mismo, sino exactamente lo que un hombre le compraba a una mujer. Ahora sabía lo que había estado haciendo dentro con uno de esos misteriosos paquetes.

—No hay mucho espacio aquí, excepto para un colchón, pero será tuyo y privado Rosalie. Si lo deseas.

La voz de Emmett era solemne, y supo que él le ofrecía algo más que un pequeño espacio dentro de su casa. Estaba ofreciéndole un lugar en su vida. Ella asintió.

—Lo quiero.

—Tengo algo para ti. —Ahí estaba esa sonrisa de nuevo. ¿Quién diría que su guerrero berserker era un portador de regalos? Volvió con un paquete pequeño. No se había dado cuenta de él por la mañana. Desató el cordel y la áspera tela cayó dejando al descubierto dos botellas de vidrio que contenían misteriosos líquidos.

—Son champú y jabón —le dijo.

Rosalie habría esperado aceite de limpieza para la espada o un cuchillo nuevo, no algo tan claramente femenino. Rápidamente desprendió el corcho, e inhaló el aroma delicioso y atractivo a vainilla.

—Pensé que podrías estar cansada de oler como un hombre.

Ella volvió a colocar el corcho, y abrazó los regalos apretándolos contra el pecho.

—No veo la hora de utilizarlos. Esta noche. —El calor y el hambre afilaron las facciones de su cara. Ella se alzó sobre las puntas de los dedos de los pies, y lo besó en la mejilla— Gracias.

—De nada. —Y había una promesa en su voz que le hizo estremecer el estómago.

Después de la cena, ella corrió al claro con una fuente pequeña, no muy lejos de la cabaña. No era el lago, pero sin duda era privado. Un hecho que había anunciado a todos los hombres berserker antes. El muelle era de ella.

Agarró la palangana y la llenó con agua limpia del manantial calentada por el sol y se mojó el pelo. En casa, siempre había utilizado los jabones y esencias florales preferidas de su madre, pero lo que Emmett había elegido le gustaba infinitamente más. Quitó la tapa y aspiró profundamente el aroma que había comprado para ella. El olor dulce y suave de la vainilla combinado con el entusiasmo de lugares lejanos. Eso era lo que a Emmett le gustaba, y vertió una pequeña cantidad en la mano, y se lavó el cabello. ¿Él la veía tan dulce con un toque de especias?

Deslizó el jabón sobre los pechos, y las puntas se arrugaron. Los pezones hicieron lo mismo cuando Emmett los había besado y lamido. Rosalie se pasó el jabón sobre la piel de forma que le acariciase los senos. Se puso un dedo con espuma entre los muslos, tocando donde Emmett la había besado con los labios. Lamido con su lengua. Ella abrió la boca mientras lo imaginaba haciéndolo de nuevo. Lamiéndola y besándola.

Rosalie lo deseaba otra vez. Y mucho más. Él la había excluido de sus sueños. ¿Seguiría haciéndolo?

Emmett no tenía la intención de espiar su baño. Sólo necesitaba coger más leña, pero entonces escuchó jadear a Rosalie. El berserker en él se había despertado y corrido para garantizar su seguridad. Pero el grito de Rosalie no era el de una mujer asustada, sino de excitada profundamente.

¿Cuánta agonía tenía que soportar un hombre? Se apoyó contra el tronco de un árbol, obligando al cuerpo a relajarse. Pasaron los minutos, volvió a la esquina y se detuvo cuando ella lo vio. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, su labio inferior más lleno. Tenía un fino brillo de agua sobre su piel, y sólo llevaba una toalla unida vagamente sobre sus pechos.

Su cara enrojeció aún más, y él lo supo. Supo que cuando ella había jadeado antes, había sido ella misma acariciándose y pensando en él.

Tenía una respuesta a la pregunta anterior. Al parecer, un hombre tenía que soportar una gran cantidad de dolor.

—Emmett, el jabón que me compraste es... maravilloso.

Su voz era ronca, como la de una mujer insatisfecha. Se la imaginó suspirándole a él en tonos graves cuando se corriese en ella.

_Ella no es tuya_.

Rosalie sería amada y protegida por otro, ciertamente no un hombre como él. Él estaba destinado a ser algo mejor de lo que era, un guerrero Ursan. Con todo el honor y la distinción que ese rango tenía. Todo lo que podía ofrecer ahora era una herencia de vergüenza y una vida llena de necesidad de venganza. Los pasos de Rosalie iban dirigidos directamente a ese mismo camino.

Había tratado de disuadirla antes. Tenía que esforzarse más.

Pero, ¿cómo podía hacerlo cuando le pedía ayuda? ¿Levantando el hombro delante de sus narices?

—Huele diferente en mi piel de lo que lo hace en la botella.

El olor de los jabones que había comprado olían bien, pero Rosalie, la mujer olía mejor. Estaba tan cerca. Demasiado cerca. Podía tocarle el hombro. Pasar la lengua a lo largo de la curva de su tentadora espalda.

—Tengo que pedirte un favor.

Dioses, todo... si podía seguir respirando su aroma. Prolongar la tortura con imágenes de cómo podría curvar la mano alrededor de su cadera, atrayéndola hacia atrás para que le acunara la erección.

Ella dio una respiración profunda.

—Tengo que volver a soñar con mi pasado, la noche del asedio.

Él negó, y ella le aferró el bíceps. Con fuerza.

—Todavía hay mucho que aprender sobre esa noche. No pude continuar después, bueno, ya sabes cómo me encontraste.

Llorando en su sueño.

—Cuando entro en un sueño, siempre imagino una puerta y luego camino a través de ella en mi mente. Sólo que siempre ha sido tu puerta en mi mente.

Una satisfacción posesiva se le instaló en el pecho.

—Pero anoche había dos puertas. Mi pasado y, junto a ella, la tuya. —Emmett se puso rígido—. Tienen que estar una al lado de la otra por una razón. Creo que es porque cuando paso por tu puerta para estar contigo... no me da miedo.

—Debería. Yo debería asustarte. —Lo que quería hacerle a su cuerpo, lo que quería de ella, eso debería asustarla.

—Pero no es así. —Ella le pasó los dedos a lo largo de la mandíbula— Nunca me harías daño. Lo sé desde hace tiempo.

Él no lo sabía. De hecho, ella casi podía contar con que le haría daño. Era inevitable. Su pasado. Sus decisiones. La lastimarían. Cuando sus hermanos estuvieran listos, y se fueran de casa buscaría a quienes habían matado a su familia. Sus planes no eran los de un hombre que haría fácil la vida a una mujer. Le agarró los dedos para tocarla.

—¿Recuerdas cómo estamos juntos en mis sueños? —Le preguntó ella, negándose a dejar que le alejase la mano—¿Cuán perfecto era?

Podía hacer el amor con ella en ese mundo de fantasía que ella había creado mientras dormían. El pene se le endureció con el pensamiento. Sí. Podía acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo. Marcarla con su toque. Meterse en ella como el cuerpo le exigía. Y podía abrazarla.

Sin embargo, no importaba cuán increíble fuera el acoplamiento en el sueño, Emmett sabía que iba a extrañar y a anhelar la realidad hasta que se volviese loco.

—Los sueños son mentiras —dijo él, apretando los dientes.

—¿No tienes ni siquiera curiosidad?

Diablos, sí, tenía curiosidad. Curiosidad por saber si debía encontrarse con su mirada cuando uniese su cuerpo al suyo. Ardía en deseos de conocer la sensación de su suavidad, cuando ella lo acogiese. Se moría por saber.

—Mentiras —dijo él otra vez. Sólo para mantenerse cuerdo.

La mano de ella cayó y su expresión se volvió triste.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, a veces esas mentiras que comparto contigo es la única cosa que realmente espero —Rosalie giró sobre sus talones y se alejó de él.

La sangre le martillaba en la cabeza. Esos sueños eran lo único que le había traído felicidad a su vida. Hasta que la había encontrado durmiendo en su cama.

Todo lo que ella quería era a soñar con él. Estar con él en un sueño. ¿Cómo podía negarse?

Él alargó la mano hacia su hombro, los dedos curvándose en su piel.

—Lo haré.

Seth había renunciado a su cama por Rosalie. Él y Emmett comenzarían a construir un armazón nuevo para él al día siguiente. Entraba justa en el almacén, pero después de algunos cambios y un golpe en la esquina, la cama, finalmente estuvo colocada para Rosalie.

Ella les besó las mejillas.

—Muchas gracias —les dijo, con su voz tan feliz como si Emmett le hubiera dado la más rara de las joyas. En algún lugar en uno de los reinos había un hombre que le daría regalos a Rosalie con piedras preciosas, vestidos y todo lo que a las mujeres les gustaba.

Pero era suya por ahora.

Rosalie rápidamente adornó la cama con mantas calientes y pieles. No dormiría ante el fuego, y necesitaba más ropa para mantener el calor. Tampoco era el tipo de habitación con espacio para los dos en la vieja cama de Seth. Rosalie levantó las mantas y se arrastró hasta el borde de la cama, que había sido colocada contra la pared.

—¿Cómo quieres hacer esto? —le preguntó él.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—No hay mucho espacio para ti —dijo ella, mirando la amplitud de los hombros y la longitud de las piernas. Cuando le miraba como si fuese el más fuerte, el hombre más poderoso del mundo, quería ser exactamente eso para ella.

—Me gusta cuando te estiras contra mi espalda —le dijo ella.

Y ahuecaba su seno. Y ajustaba la polla contra sus curvas. A él le gustaba, también. Muchísimo. Y estaba comenzando a notarse. La cama crujió bajo el peso, mientras él se acomodaba a su lado. Emmett quería enterrar la cara en su pelo. Quitar la ropa de dormir que separaba su piel de la suya. Se conformó con pasar el brazo por encima de la curva redondeada de su cadera.

Cerró los ojos. Obligó a los músculos a relajarse. Imaginaría el olor a comida podrida para ahuyentar el olor erótico de ella. Cualquier cosa para poder dormir.

—No puedo dormir —le susurró después de unos momentos de silencio.

—Tampoco yo.

—Habla conmigo. Cuéntame un cuento.

Ella se movió contra él, y él se quejó en voz baja. Cada una de sus suaves curvas ahuecadas contra el cuerpo. Emmett se concentró en su solicitud, pero no pudo pensar en nada.

—No conozco la clase de historias que tú sabes. No hay hadas. No hay lobos escondidos en el bosque con el ojo puesto en una niña con una capa roja.

—Entonces dime algo real. De cuando eras un niño pequeño —le sugirió.

Emmett intentaba no pensar en aquellos tiempos. Los guerreros no se sentían tristes. Ponían las emociones a un lado. Las borraban.

—No hay nada que contar.

—¿Qué pasa con las grandes fiestas? Háblame de una de esas ocasiones en las que llevabas ropa elegante y los músicos tocaban.

Él aspiró el olor de su pelo otra vez, y trató de recordar. Su gente prefería una forma más sencilla de vida. Poca política, algunos dignatarios y señores. Todos estaban en la Ursan. Se preparaban para las batallas, para cuando sus aliados los llamasen. Pocos se atrevían a ir a la guerra contra los Ursans. Por la noche se hacían grandes hogueras. Su pueblo entero hablaba y cantaba junto los tambores. Una sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios. Se había olvidado de esas noches en que los ancianos señalaban a los cielos y le enseñaban a usar las estrellas para guiarse. Se había olvidado de las canciones. Emmett tocaba un tambor y enseñaba algunas de las canciones Ursans a sus hermanos. Tal vez algún día sus hermanos se casarían y les enseñarían esas canciones a sus hijas e hijos, y la esperanza le inundó el pecho.

Por primera vez, la culpa y el dolor no se apresuraron detrás de los recuerdos.

—No había banquetes —le dijo— sólo las familias alrededor de la fogata.

—¿Ni siquiera de bodas? En casa se aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para organizar una celebración. Mi padre nos decía que el trabajo en los campos y en los comercios podía ser áspero y sombrío a veces. Era nuestra responsabilidad ofrecer tanta alegría y brillo como pudiésemos a nuestro pueblo.

—Suena muy sabio.

Rosalie asintió.

—Lo era —dijo con voz tranquila y baja

—Nosotros no celebrábamos matrimonios abiertamente —le dijo, tratando de alejarla de los pensamientos de su padre muerto... hasta que se obligara a soñar con él esa noche.

—¿No lo hacíais? —La conmoción y un rastro de escándalo atenazaba su voz, y Emmett no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo.

—Cuando un hombre deseaba a una mujer, le pedía que sellara su vida con la suya. En la luna llena, se iban los dos al bosque que rodeaba nuestro pueblo. Allí, con sólo las estrellas para verlos, compartían los votos que habían escrito el uno para el otro.

—Eso suena bonito. Y significativo.

El anhelo en su voz hizo que le doliera el estómago.

—¿Ese no es el tipo de matrimonio que tendrías? —Le preguntó él, teniendo que recordarse a sí mismo que ella era para otra persona.

—No —dijo en un suspiro— Mi matrimonio va a ser de alianza. Será un honor servir a mi pueblo de esa manera.

—¿Y cuántas veces te dijeron eso?

Los músculos de Rosalie se relajaron contra él.

—Muchas veces —confesó—. De hecho, mi padre habría hecho la elección el fin de semana del ataque.

—¿Crees que tuvo algo que ver? ¿Un pretendiente enfadado?

—Más bien un negociador decepcionado. Nunca conocí a ninguno de los maridos potenciales. Menos que alguno se opusiera de esa forma.

—¿Y es posible que pudieran quejarse de ti? —Él se mostró incrédulo ante la idea. Rosalie era perfecta. Perfecta para él.

Ella se limitó a reír.

—Me parece recordar que se quejaban mucho de mí. Del peligro que les había llevado. Del gasto adicional.

—Mis calcetines son bonitos.

Rosalie rió de nuevo, con un sonido de emoción, como quisiera hacerla reír una y otra vez. Para siempre.

—Atente a luchar, Ursan. Ese tipo de piropos no te convienen en la corte.

Otra advertencia. Él nunca pertenecería a su mundo.

Después de unos minutos, la respiración de Rosalie se profundizó, y supo que pronto estaría entrando en su sueño. Y luego en el de él.

* * *

**Aquí esta el segundo capitulo del día**


	12. Capitulo 10

CAPÍTULO 10

Rosalie esperó ante las dos puertas.

La puerta sencilla estaba frente a ella, ya no estaba prohibida. Incluso estaba un poco entreabierta. Por un momento se sintió tentada. Sólo placer la esperaba al otro lado.

De mala gana apartó la mirada y se centró en el marco ornamentado. Con sus joyas y promesas de riqueza, esa sería la puerta con más frecuencia elegida. Pero sabía lo que la esperaba una vez que cruzara el umbral. Muerte y destrucción.

Se obligó a llegar al pomo, girarlo y entrar.

Este sueño no tenía la neblina habitual, cada imagen de muerte, el sonido y el olor eran claros y crudos. El rápido vestigio de una cuchilla le llamó la atención. La hizo temblar. La recordaba. La horrible criatura con forma de araña que solo la brujería de sangre podía crear. Rosalie se tragó las náuseas, obligándose a memorizar todos los detalles que antes había querido rechazar. Miró hacia las escaleras y se vio allí, como estaba la noche del ataque. Engalanada con el hermoso vestido con el que había despertado en Ursa. Estaba perfecto, ya no rasgado ni roto. La Rosalie de la escalera trataba de ser valiente y no mostrar miedo, pero cada nuevo terror, todo el horror que veía frente a ella, había dejado su cicatriz.

Entonces lo vio. Una visión tan aterradora, tan grotesca, que casi se obligó a salir corriendo del sueño. El Hechicero de Sangre. El hombre responsable de todo. Estaba hablando con sus padres, burlándose de ellos. Estaban a punto de morir, con su sangre alimentando su fuerza. Los vio tocarse las manos, y supo antes de sentir el barrido de energía que ellos la habían mandado lejos. Con su magia combinada, habían plantado las órdenes que le sonaban en la mente más como una maldición: _Venganza y Sobrevivir_. La fuerza de voluntad de su padre y el poder de la magia de su madre alcanzaron a Rosalie y desapareció.

Y Rosalie ahora estaba en los sueños de Emmett.

La estaba esperando, sus rasgos ya no estaban ocultos con la neblina del sueño. Sus labios eran firmes, con su largo cabello castaño y sus familiares ojos oscuros. Corrió hacia él, y la cogió en sus brazos fuertes, girándola en el aire, y luego permitiéndola deslizarse por la firmeza de su cuerpo. Tenía que tocarlo ahora. Quería ahuyentar el sueño detrás de la otra puerta de la mente... sólo por unos momentos.

Antes, Emmett había sido el agresor. Pero no era la misma Rosalie que se había deslizado en sus sueños en el pasado. Deslizó los dedos en el pelo de la parte trasera del cuello de él y atrajo sus labios hacia los suyos. Rosalie los abrió y hundió la lengua en su boca.

Emmett gimió, sosteniéndola con fuerza contra él, encontrando su beso con una fuerza creciente de necesidad igual a la suya.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que hemos estado así —dijo contra su boca.

—Demasiado tiempo —se hizo eco él.

—Fue tu elección.

—Soy un idiota —dijo, y bajó los labios a los de ella una vez más. El beso que compartieron fue duro, apasionado y lleno de todo lo que se habían negado a sí mismos fuera de este mundo de ensueño.

Rosalie le sacó la camisa del pantalón y deslizó las manos por su piel desnuda. Él contuvo el aliento cuando los dedos se arrastraron por encima de su estómago. Las manos comenzaron a inquietarse, acariciándolo y buscando cada parte de él. Cuando la palma llegó a su pene, él se quedó completamente inmóvil.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó.

Él sólo pudo asentir.

—Quiero que te sientas increíble. De la forma en que me hiciste sentir en el lago —le dijo mientras alcanzaba el cordón de su pantalón.

Emmett le cogió las manos.

—No, quiero darte placer. Déjame —insistió ella— Necesito esto. Tengo que dar en este momento.

Le aflojó el pantalón y se lo bajó con fuerza por sus piernas, el vello haciéndole cosquillas en las palmas de las manos. Su erección saltó hacia adelante y ella la agarró. Él se estremeció cuando le envolvió el pene con los dedos. Rodeó la cabeza de él con el pulgar.

—¿Se siente bien? —preguntó ella, amando lo que ya conocía.

—Sí —su voz era un gemido apretado, y Rosalie sintió el mismo tipo de poder apasionante que sólo un aumento de magia le podía dar.

—Pero se sentirá mejor con mi boca.

Los ojos de él se abrieron. El dolor y el ansia de lo que podía hacer por su cuerpo se había impreso en cada una de sus facciones.

Con un suave empujón, ella le envió la espalda contra el tronco de un árbol de su nítido sueño, después cayó de rodillas delante de él.

—Dime si lo estoy haciendo mal.

—No podrías.

Ella sonrió sobre la piel suave del pene. Le besó la punta. Le temblaron las piernas por un momento, y luego él juntó las rodillas.

La mano de Rosalie cambió cuando él se movió, y se volvió más duro entre los dedos. Ella deslizó la mano arriba y abajo de su pene, y luego encontró un ritmo constante, colocó la boca sobre la punta de él de nuevo.

Lo rodeó con la lengua de la forma en que él se lo hacía a ella. Su respiración áspera le dijo que no, que no estaba haciéndolo mal.

Rosalie nunca había visto a un hombre tan poderoso y fuerte como su guerrero, sin embargo él parecía cera derretida ante ella. Era estimulante. Trabajó con la boca más rápido, y Emmett le enroscó sus dedos en el pelo, empujándose a sí mismo más allá de la boca.

—Rosalie... —Su voz era como un grito ahogado, y ella aceleró el ritmo— Rosalie, tienes que...

Ella se despertó de repente en su nueva cama.

Emmett estaba sentado en el borde del colchón, con los pies en el suelo. Se acunaba la cabeza entre las manos, con la respiración áspera y desigual.

Ella le rozó el hombro.

—¿Emmett?

Él se encogió por el toque. Lanzándose de la cama como si ella le hubiese disparado energía cargada de ira.

—¿Hice algo mal?

Él negó, pero aún no miraba en su dirección. Apoyando las manos a lo largo de las molduras de madera de la puerta, Emmett se mantuvo de espaldas a ella.

—No podemos hacer esto de nuevo. —Después abrió la puerta y la dejó sola.

Rosalie estiró las mantas apretándolas debajo del cuello y se hizo un ovillo. Al sueño le llevó mucho tiempo vencerla, pero cuando lo hizo los sueños se limitaron a pesadillas.

Más tarde esa mañana se encontró con Seth y Collins construyendo una nueva cama.

—¿Vamos a practicar? —preguntó.

—Mañana —gruñó Emmett, sin molestarse en levantar la vista.

Seth le dirigió una mirada que decía algo así como "s_álvame_" y ella asintió. El armazón en el que trabajaban parecía robusto y sólido. A diferencia de la silla de la cocina de... ¿Hace apenas unos días? Se sentía como si hubiese pasado toda una vida.

—Hacéis un buen trabajo —les dijo a los dos.

—Después de aproximadamente treinta intentos —murmuró Seth.

—Cállate —disparó Emmett a su hermano menor.

—También prefiero practicar. No estamos destinados a ser ebanistas.

—Lo eres ahora.

—Si quieres hacer un descanso, no me importaría practicar con mi arma —le sugirió, tratando de calmar la situación, a pesar de que esperaba que la práctica fuese un poco de trabajo de equilibrio. Que no era ninguno en absoluto.

—Rosalie, vete de aquí —le dijo Emmett con los dientes apretados.

Nunca la había hablado tan bruscamente antes. Irritable, podía tolerarlo, pero no así.

—Seth, si nos disculpas. Me gustaría hablar con tu hermano en privado.

Seth dejó caer el martillo al suelo como si estuviera en llamas.

—Ven aquí —Emmett llamó a su hermano, pero Sethfingió no escucharlo. Buen chico.

—Un día vas a alejarlos para siempre. Seth y Collins se preocupan por ti. Quieren tu aprobación. Él porqué quieren eso de ti ¿quién sabe? Sobre todo porque siempre eres un gruñón con ellos, pero lo hacen.

El estado de ánimo de Emmett se agrió más, y profundizó su ceño.

—¿Te haría daño ofrecerles una sonrisa? ¿Decirles algo más que órdenes? —Ella rodeó a ese hombre furioso suyo—. ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado?

Emmettla acechó, le agarró la mano y la empujó hacia abajo entre sus piernas.

—Esta es la razón. Debido a que todo en lo que puedo pensar es en empujar mi polla en tu boca. A conducirme en tu cuerpo. Yo encima. Tú encima. A cuatro patas como los animales en el bosque. —Dejó caer la mano— No te quedes a solas conmigo. Otra vez.

La advertencia había regresado.

—Disponte a trabajar después del almuerzo —escupió mientras sus largas zancadas lo llevaban a la privacidad de los bosques.

Rosalie empezó a temblar. Todas esas cosas, cada palabra que sabía que Emmett quería hacer sonar como una amenaza... ella también las deseaba.

Emmett no había exagerado cuando le había dicho que estuviera preparada para el trabajo. El sudor le corría por las sienes y le cubría la espalda. Él había entrenado con ella, esquivando y atacando con el arma. Esperando que ella lo bloqueara.

—Acabas de morir ahora mismo —le dijo cuando su bastón le tocó el hombro— Una vez más.

Ella levantó el cayado, manteniéndolo en la posición que le había enseñado, pero él se impulsó a través de las defensas hasta el cuello.

—Estás muerta.

Rosalie lo empujó lejos y lo golpeó en las piernas con el bastón. Luego se detuvo y lo mantuvo en un punto justo por encima de su corazón.

—Un paso y tendrías que tomar tu último aliento.

—Es verdad, si hubieras despertado de entre los muertos. Pero fue un buen ataque sorpresa. Necesitas más.

Siguieron atacando una y otra vez con Rosalie perdiendo todas las batallas.

—¿Cómo esperas hacer justicia con habilidades como estas? —Su voz era casi una burla. Él estaba tratando de hacer que abandonase.

—Mis rivales no serán todos guerreros Ursan con una espina en el costado.

—Oh, es mucho más grande que una espina —le dijo crudamente.

Ella lo empujó lejos.

—Cálmate, Emmett. Tu temperamento es tu problema. Deja de hacer esto mi culpa.

Emmett dejó caer su palo.

—La práctica ha terminado.

—Bien —le gritó ella. Deseando tener algo cortante qué decir a disposición.

Rosalie se secó una lágrima de la mejilla. ¿Quién le diría que podía llorar de pura irritación? Se dirigió de nuevo a la cabaña, agarró el jabón que él le había dado, odiando el olor mientras se bañaba. Rosalie rápidamente se vistió, necesitando estar lejos de la casa y de sus habitantes tan rápido como pudiese.

Collins le había mostrado un camino que llevaba a los arbustos donde recogían las bayas maduras. Eso sonaba tan bien como cualquier otro lugar. Además de los arbustos, descubrió varios parches de flores silvestres, y se agachó para tomar el pétalo de una, frotándolo entre los dedos y soltando su dulce aroma.

Cuánto tiempo había estado allí, entre las flores no lo sabía, pero se puso rígida cuando oyó los pasos que ahora reconocía como los de Emmett. Él rodeó un árbol, con el pelo todavía mojado. Probablemente de una inmersión en el lago. Las mejillas se le calentaron con el recuerdo de lo que habían compartido allí, y miró hacia otro lado.

Se agachó junto a ella, estirando las piernas delante de él.

—Nunca he estado en una situación como ésta —le dijo después de unos momentos de silencio.

Ella esperaba que éste fuera el intento de Emmett de una disculpa, y la cólera se disipó. Rosalie había recibido instrucciones de cómo comportarse en cada situación social imaginable. Pero su madre se había perdido definitivamente ésta.

Emmett le deslizó algo grande, y ella miró en su dirección. Era uno de esos misteriosos paquetes que había llevado a casa con él después de su viaje a la aldea.

—Yo, eh, tengo esto para ti.

Ella amaba los regalos, y tan sorprendente y perfecto como el primer regalo de Emmett era para ella, Rosalie no podía esperar para ver qué había dentro de éste. Tiró del final de la cuerda y alisó el material de protección para revelar la tela verde.

—Es un manto —le dijo él—. El color me recordó tus ojos.

A ella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Los cortesanos le habían dicho cosas encantadoras durante años, pero el cumplido de Emmett era el más perfecto. Porque sabía que se originaba en su corazón. Las lágrimas le llenaron los ojos, y parpadeó de nuevo. ¿Cómo podía un hombre enviarle las emociones y la razón de las lágrimas a conducirse alocadamente de un extremo al otro? ¿Y tan rápidamente?

Rosalie extendió el manto a su alrededor. Los modelos que usaba en su casa en Elden eran mucho más elaborados, con pequeñas flores bordadas, cristales y joyas cosidas a los diseños. Pero éste era mucho más hermoso para ella que cualquier otra cosa que hubiese usado en el pasado.

—Me encanta —le dijo.

—Hay un vestido a juego.

Rosalie lo alcanzó, los dedos encontraron algo redondo y duro en su lugar. Lo sacó del paquete para ver un brazalete de oro en forma de serpiente. Un adorno de joyería inusual. Nunca había visto una cosa así. ¿Sería típico de Ursa?

—Me recuerda tu primera pelea. Cómo derrotaste a los exploradores parecidos a serpientes, y me salvaste la vida.

Ahora tenía sentido. Rosalie se deslizó el brazalete por encima del codo.

—Nunca me lo quitaré —le prometió. Igual que el reloj.

La posesión rápidamente fluyó en los ojos marrones de él.

—Gracias —le dijo mientras se levantaba. Rosalie se acercó el vestido al pecho, girando alrededor con la tela—Voy a usar este vestido el día que regrese a casa, Emmett. El día que nuestra casa esté restaurada, y mi hermano Edward sea coronado rey de Elden. Eso es lo que tu regalo significa para mí.

—¿Elden? —le preguntó, con el color abandonando su rostro. Todos rastro de posesión desaparecieron de sus ojos. Su mirada se estrechó, y tensó los hombros—. ¿Has dicho Elden?

Rosalie asintió lentamente.

—Esa es mi casa. Mi padre es... —Tragó—… era el rey.

Emmett se puso en pie. Alejándose de ella. Algo helado le cruzó por la espalda, y ella abrazó el vestido más cerca del pecho. Necesitando su protección. Emmett ya no la miraba con deseo y posesión, como el hombre del que estaba enamorándose. No, ahora la miraba con algo cercano al odio.

—Ahora todo tiene sentido —le lanzó a ella. Sus palabras mordaces y duras.

—¿Qué tiene sentido? —preguntó maravillada por el nuevo cambio.

—Debería haberlo sabido, cuando Hagan me habló de la caída de Elden estando tan cerca de tu llegada. Incluso mencionó que los herederos habían desaparecido. Tú. Es por eso que nunca me dijiste de dónde eras. Elden. Sabías lo que tu gente le hizo a la mía.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Emmett hizo un sonido de burla.

—Oh, podrás tener problemas con tu memoria, Rosalie, pero yo no. Lo recuerdo todo. Tu padre eligió el momento de su ataque. Le concederé eso. El Bärenjagd, cuando los guerreros viajaron a nuestras tierras sagradas. Nuestro pueblo estaba indefenso. Era un momento de tregua —gritó, con voz angustiada.

Rosalie no supo qué decir, qué hacer. Se mordió el labio inferior, con la esperanza de que continuara con su historia. De que liberara toda su ira antes de que ella le respondiera.

—Elden era nuestro aliado. Tu padre se aseguró de eso —la acusó— Llegamos a una masacre. Y una emboscada. Maté a tantos de tu gente como pude. Disfruté viendo a tus muertos chisporrotear a la luz del sol cuando llegó. Te enseñé a luchar. Te traje a mi casa, he compartido... —Cortó sus propias palabras—. Todo este tiempo que te conocí. Me animaste a compartir mis historias de la gente que tu familia había asesinado —la acechó—. Tus mentiras no te protegerán ahora.

Rosalie negó, alejándose de él.

—No fue así en absoluto. Algo dentro de mí, me dijo que no mencionara a Elden, un instinto. —La disculpa sonaba terrible, incluso para ella—. Pero te juro, Emmett, no fue por eso. Mi padre es un rey honorable. Es un diplomático, no un luchador.

Emmett hizo un sonido feroz.

—Que se lo digan a mi madre. A mi hermana muerta. Juré vengarme de ti. De todos en Elden. Y te protegí. Pensando que eras algo más que... Elden.

La forma en que había dicho su país estaba lleno de amargura y veneno. Sus manos se volvieron puños a los costados, y se abalanzó sobre ella.

Rosalie se tambaleó hacia atrás, tropezando con los pliegues de la tela del vestido. Aterrizó en un árbol, con la corteza áspera incrustándose en los omóplatos. No podía ir más lejos. El hombre le había enseñado muchas técnicas, cuando la batalla era contra un oponente más grande y más fuerte que ella. Probablemente nunca se había esperado que se usaran contra él. Rosalie le tocó la mejilla. Distrayéndolo.

—Emmett... —Él hizo una pausa. Durante un momento crucial— Lo siento —le dijo en el mismo instante que ella le dio un rodillazo entre las piernas. Duro.

Emmett se quejó y se dobló, agarrándose el vientre. Rosalie aprovechó la oportunidad para empujarlo al suelo, sacó el cuchillo de la bota que le había enseñado a mantener oculto. Se sentó a horcajadas, empujando la nariz a la de él.

—Yo podría estar corriendo en este momento. Tus instrucciones fueron que no me quedase, ¿recuerdas?

Sus ojos ardían de odio por algo pasado.

Rosalie levantó la hoja al pulso latiendo en su cuello.

—También podría cortarte ahora mismo. ¿Ves? Te las arreglaste para enseñarme un poco.

Sus labios se estrecharon. Ella sintió su piel fría y vio que sus pupilas empezaban a contraerse y enfocarse. Ella había provocado a su berserkergang. Pero no tenía miedo. Rosalie acababa de pasar su último momento de temor. Moriría antes que asustarse de nuevo.

Y esa cosa terrible dentro de él no le haría daño. Lo sabía. La dureza de su respiración cubriéndoles. El sol arriba creaba horribles sombras sobre el cuchillo que empuñaba.

—Mi pueblo no atacó al tuyo. —Algo de su ira se enfrió— Puedo ver que lo crees. —Era un comienzo— ¿Dijiste que los atacantes se quemaron bajo el sol?

—Los que no huyeron. Cobardes de piel fría.

—Los vampiros de Elden pueden caminar al sol. Mi hermano Edward es de sangre caliente como tú y yo. Mi padre estaba arreglando un matrimonio ventajoso para asegurar el futuro de Elden. Así es como se hacían las cosas. No a través de la guerra.

Emmett apretó los ojos con fuerza. Ella sabía que él estaba luchando, combatiendo contra lo que había considerado cierto.

—Usaban los colores de Elden.

—Debe haber sido un movimiento táctico en caso de que hubiese supervivientes. —Ella lo vio tragar. Las emociones luchaban en sus ojos.

—Inteligente, porque yo planifiqué mi propia venganza contra tu pueblo.

Y con su poder berserker, habría quitado la vida a muchos. A pesar de que habría sido una muerte mucho más misericordiosa que la del Hechicero de Sangre.

—Me pregunto si será el mismo enemigo. Pero esperar todos estos años... parece poco probable.

Quería decirle a Emmett lo que había descubierto en el sueño. Que el Hechicero de Sangre había matado a sus padres. Pero ahora se trataba de Emmett.

—Voy a soltar el cuchillo. Tirarlo fuera del camino.

Ese era el plan que ella tenía, nada más que eso. Rosalie rodó de su gran cuerpo.

Él le atrapó las manos antes de que pudiese salir fuera de su alcance por completo.

—Sabes que podría haberte dominado en cualquier momento.

Ella lo había adivinado.

—Pero no lo hiciste.

Él dejó caer sus manos, y se apoyó contra el árbol. Ella miró cómo pasó su mano a lo largo de la parte posterior de su cuello.

—No, no lo hice.

—¿Por qué no?

Sus ojos marrones encontraron los suyos.

—Porque quería creer. Porque quiero... quiero tantas cosas desde que te encontré en mi cama.

El estómago le dio un salto, y el corazón comenzó a acelerarse. Muchas veces ella se había imaginado a su amante en su futuro. Un hombre con modales cortesanos. Un hombre que le besase el dorso de la mano. Un hombre que le solicitara el honor de bailar con ella.

Nunca había imaginado que el hombre al que querría a su lado estaría en conflicto, devastado por la culpa y por lo tanto, que pudiera fallar. Y sin embargo, ser perfecto.

Como princesa, Rosalie tenía dos trabajos, permanecer virgen y casarse bien.

Estaba a punto de incumplir una de las tareas como princesa.

* * *

**Algunas cosas ya se van encaminando**

**¿ Les gusta la historia?**


	13. Capitulo 11

CAPÍTULO 11

Emmett se estremeció cuando ella le acarició el brazo. Su mano al instante atrapó la de ella, deteniendo los dedos.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa alentadora.

—Permíteme. —Y su mano se alejó.

Rosalie trazó el arco de su ceja. Pasó los dedos a lo largo de su nariz. De sus labios. La barba que cubría su mejilla. Los músculos se agruparon debajo de los dedos. Su fuerte cuerpo tembló por el más breve de los momentos.

—Déjame amarte —le instó.

El hombre ante ella se tensó. Con cada músculo, cada fibra de su cuerpo, apretándose como sí las palabras hubieran sido un golpe físico para él. Sus ojos cerrados y los puños apretados a los costados. ¿Con quién estaría luchando ahora? ¿Con ella o con él mismo?

Luego levantó sus párpados, y su mirada fue a la suya. Vio todo el dolor y la ira que había sufrido desde el ataque a su hogar. Él se lo permitió ver.

—Quiero amarte esta noche —susurró ella contra su cuello, y lo sintió temblar.

Pero no la rechazó.

El corazón se le elevó y colocó pequeños besos en su cuello, en la línea de su mandíbula y finalmente en sus labios. Rosalie tiró de su labio inferior a la boca con los dientes. Chupándolo hasta que gimió.

—Llévame a tu lago —lo invitó ella. Sin esperar respuesta, se llevó su mano a la boca, besándole la palma de la mano, y luego se puso de pie. Recorrieron la corta distancia hasta el lugar que siempre sería tan especial para ella.

Después de quitarse las botas, con cuidado de meter el cuchillo en su interior, se volvió hacia él. Con el agua a la espalda, se levantó la camisa sobre la cabeza, apartando el tejido de lana sobre la piel con sensual lentitud.

—Dijiste que me odiabas en ropa de chico.

—Me alegro de que estén fuera de ti.

Los pezones se le arrugaron ante su ardiente mirada. Los ojos marrones de Emmett se volvieron casi negros con la luz mortecina.

Rosalie se acercó a él lentamente, aflojándose el pantalón y pateándolo a un lado. Él se iba a sacar su propia camisa, pero ella detuvo sus nuevos avances.

—Quiero cuidar de ti esta noche.

Él tragó. Duro. Ella levantó la camisa y se la pasó por su cabeza. Su pantalón se estiró contra el pene cada vez más grande.

—Esto no puede ser muy cómodo —le dijo chasqueando la lengua.

—Me estoy poniendo más incómodo por momentos —le dijo.

Sonrió a éste extraordinario hombre ante ella, sintiéndose feliz y deseable, y muy, muy anhelada. Pasando los pulgares alrededor del material, le bajó el pantalón por las definidas piernas finamente musculosas y fuertes.

Emmett era magnífico. Su cuerpo era perfecto, y estaba surcado por cicatrices, algunas pequeñas, otras de aspecto brutal. Ella trazó una irregular debajo de su clavícula. La de su cara era nueva, y de la noche en que se conocieron cuando se enfrentaron a la criatura de la brujería de sangre.

Rosalie pasó los dedos a lo largo de sus rasgos finos, de la mandíbula, de sus cejas. Él le apretó las manos entre las suyas, bajando la cabeza. Un soplo de sus labios se los separó, y se levantó de puntillas para besarlo. Él la tomó en sus brazos con un gemido. El beso de Emmett era fuego, ardiente, lleno de dolor, de esperanza y de tanta pasión.

Las manos se volvieron audaces, con las palmas en su pecho, le acarició su cadera, tomando un camino perezoso por la sensible piel de su espalda. La piel de gallina se formó a lo largo de sus brazos y sus pezones se apretaron contra la fuerza del pelo áspero de su pecho. No se cansaba de tocarlo. Simplemente pasaba las manos sobre los músculos de sus brazos comprimidos por las pequeñas sensaciones que atravesaban su cuerpo.

—Mírame —la instó, con la voz ronca por la pasión.

Abrió los párpados lentamente cuando sus dedos le rodearon las caderas y le ahuecaron el trasero. Con un tirón, la pegó contra su piel desnuda. Con la dureza de su erección sin dejar ninguna duda de lo mucho que la deseaba, y debilitándole las rodillas.

Emmett la tomó en brazos, y se marchó al banco de suave arena del lago.

—Se suponía que yo debía estar cuidando de ti —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—La próxima vez —le prometió, con su voz áspera y llena de necesidad.

—Sí. —Asintió. Ahora y rápidamente. Ella dobló los brazos alrededor de su cuello y tiró de su cabeza a la suya una vez más. Sus labios abrieron los de ella, y su lengua surgió dentro de la boca.

El beso era urgente y apresurado.

La bajó con él, con la suave caricia del agua a los pies cálida y sensual. Emmett se extendió junto a ella, con su boca y manos en busca de los senos. Sus labios jugaron y atormentaron el pezón hasta que finalmente se lo introdujo en el calor de su boca. Rosalie se arqueó a su encuentro, con el cuerpo dolorido y resbaladizo para la unión de sus cuerpos. Había sido preparada para este hombre toda la vida. A través de los sueños.

—Tenemos que tomar esto lento Rosalie. Esta será tu primera vez, y no quiero hacerte daño.

—Entonces tócame. —Suspiró por tener sus manos en el más secreto de los lugares.

—¿Aquí? —Le preguntó, casi rozando la piel del tórax.

—Más abajo.

Ahora su mano se deslizó por el vientre.

—¿Qué tal aquí?

—Más abajo —lo instó.

Sus dedos se deslizaron fácilmente a lo largo de la humedad entre las piernas.

—Sí —la voz fue un gemido. Una ola de sensaciones la inundó con su caricia.

—Tocar es bueno, pero degustarte es mejor. —Emmett se pasó una de las piernas por encima de su hombro, y luego le dio un beso donde parecía más concentrada la sensibilidad.

Emmett la circuló con su lengua, aumentando gradualmente el placer. Ella sintió el sondeo suave de su dedo. Él lo deslizó dentro de ella, y apretó los músculos internos.

—Esto va a ser tan bueno —le dijo, y luego se lo demostró inundándola con su lengua.

Un segundo dedo se unió al primero, y le dio un empuje pequeño que la dejó dolorida y necesitada de liberación. Todo el cuerpo empezó a alzarse y temblar.

—No me hagas esperar más, Emmett.

Una línea se formó entre sus cejas.

—No quiero hacerte daño. Haría cualquier cosa para no causarte dolor.

—No me importa. Te necesito. Te necesito dentro de mí. Ahora.

Él se colocó entre las piernas, con su pene tan largo y grueso que estuvo a punto de replantearse la disposición. Él se colocó dónde sus dedos habían estado.

—Mira —le dijo— Observa como tu cuerpo da la bienvenida al mío.

Con una suave presión, se metió dentro de ella, encontrando la barrera de la virginidad y se abrió paso.

Hubo dolor, pero no mucho más. Sólo el peso de él en el cuerpo. La dio un suave beso en la sien.

El placer se extendió por su hermoso rostro. Y entonces el dolor se fue. Reemplazado por un frenesí de felicidad. Por la plenitud. Por la longitud de él dentro de ella. Emmett empezó a mover sus caderas y el tierno cuerpo se acostumbró al movimiento.

—¿Más fuerte? —le preguntó.

Rosalie no sabía si más fuerte era lo que quería, pero estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad.

—Sí —susurró.

Emmett la complació. Sí, más duro era sin duda lo que deseaba. Se metió una y otra vez, más rápido, con las sensaciones cada vez más intensas.

Rosalie levantó las caderas para encontrar las suyas. Necesitando más de él. Había experimentado el placer con él una vez. Deseaba eso ahora. El anhelo crecía por la emoción y el crecimiento del mismo.

—Pon tus piernas detrás de mi espalda —le indicó.

El cambio provocó que el núcleo de su necesidad quebrara contra sus embestidas. Emmett le lamió debajo de la oreja. Le apretó los pechos. Estaba en todas partes. Sobre ella. En ella. Ella le inspiraba con cada respiración que tomaba.

—Te sientes tan bien, Rosalie.

El placer en crudo de sus palabras la envió por encima del borde. Se quedó sin aliento.

—Emmett, yo...

—Sí, Rosalie, sí —y aumentó en el interior.

Una corriente de sensaciones brilló atravesándola, y ella apretó su longitud dura. Con un gruñido, con la espalda rígida se vació en ella.

Agotado, se dejó caer contra ella, equilibrando la mayor parte de su peso en sus brazos. Yacieron juntos, incapaces de moverse. Después Emmett se puso de espaldas, llevándosela con él, y acarició la cabeza contra su pecho.

Roslaie no podía imaginarse compartir algo tan íntimo con nadie, excepto con Emmett. Cuando Elden fuera restaurado, se negaría a cualquier partido que Edward le presentara en su nombre. No quería a nadie más excepto a Emmett. Sus brazos la sostenían con fuerza. Sus labios estaban sobre los de ella. Su cuerpo le daba placer.

Ella pasó el dedo por la piel caliente de su pecho.

—¿Tu berserker siempre sale cuando... ya sabes?

Emmett se echó a reír, y ella cerró los ojos con placer. Le había hecho esto a él. Lo hacía feliz. Lo levantaba de la agonía a la que él mismo se había consignado. Rosalie nunca había entendido realmente o apreciado el regalo que era su magia.

—Dame unos minutos y podemos intentarlo.

Toda esa fuerza, coraje y poder, era un poco intimidante.

—¿Cómo llegaste a ser un berserker?

Emmett enredó sus dedos con los suyos.

—Nuestros antepasados nos cuentan que hombre y oso fueron una vez bermannen1. La pareja bermannen fue inteligente, demasiado inteligente para el gusto de los dioses. Robaron los secretos del rayo e hicieron fuego. Robaron la llave de las nubes y pudieron controlar el clima. La pareja bermannen, incluso se volvieron lo suficientemente sabios como para descubrir los misterios de la tierra para cultivar sus propios alimentos. Ninguno de los dos necesitó nada de los dioses.

Rosalie se incorporó sobre el codo para mirar hacia abajo a Emmett.

—¿Qué pasó? —Ella conocía muchos cuentos, pero ninguno que involucrara a las deidades de Ursa.

—Los dioses se pusieron celosos, por lo que los separaron a los dos. Toda la fuerza y el poder pasaron al oso, mientras que la sabiduría se fue para el hombre. El hombre y su pareja pidieron estar unidos. Entonces se enojaron. La furia berserker viene de nuestra necesidad de ser como uno, y no poder jamás conseguirlo. Sintiendo lástima, los dioses dieron al hombre el don de usar el fuego y el conocimiento de la tierra. Ursa recibió la fuerza, y las tierras sagradas donde son libres de vagar.

—Realmente conocías una historia.

—Oso y hombre estaban separados, pero todavía eran inteligentes y descubrieron una manera de derrotar a los dioses y a sus interferencias.

—¿Cómo?

—A través de la muerte los dos espíritus se fusionan. Oso y hombre luchan, pero sólo uno puede ganar.

—¿Luchaste con el oso para convertirte en un berserker?

Emmett señaló la cicatriz que cruzaba su cuerpo. Rosalie se quedó sin aliento, y luego trazó el camino de la marca. Se inclinó para besarla.

—Yo soy uno con el oso, pero sólo a través de su honorable muerte. El berserkergang siempre está ahí, pero es la piel la que nos une, me hace lo que viste en el callejón, y es el porqué no pude matar a los exploradores aquí en el lago.

—Estabas desnudo. Y esa piel que llevas es el oso. Eso es muy triste.

Emmett levantó una ceja.

—¿Deseas que el oso hubiera ganado? A menudo lo hacen.

Ella negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

—El hombre puede combinarse con el oso, un oso puede unirse con el hombre. Es nuestra senda.

Emmett le levantó la mano de su pecho.

—Amo tu tierno corazón.

El corazón se le paralizó de golpe en las costillas. Amor. Él amaba su corazón. Era un comienzo.

Él besó cada uno de los dedos. Chupándole el último.

—Ayer cuando te estabas bañando, te oí jadear. ¿Estabas pensando en mí, Rosalie? ¿Te tocabas y pensabas en mí?

Ella se tragó el nudo que se formó en la garganta y se obligó a no ruborizarse. Rosalie sólo pudo asentir.

Una lenta sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro.

—Me gustaría haberlo visto.

Su petición sonaba tan escandalosa, que ella tosió.

—Siente cómo me pone la idea. —Emmett le tomó la mano, y la colocó en la longitud de su pene duro.

La humedad se reunió entre las piernas.

—¿De verdad quieres ver eso?

—Dioses, sí. Aquí… —le retorció el pezón— y aquí. —Sus dedos se adentraron en el calor femenino— Siéntate.

Rosalie se acomodó sobre la tierra, y Emmett la agarró de las caderas.

—Móntame.

"_Yo encima. Tú encima. A cuatro patas como los animales en el bosque_". Esas palabras la habían perseguido. Intrigado. La habían hecho quemarse. Rosalie se levantó hacia él, y él creció en longitud.

—Ponme en tu interior.

Tenía ese sentimiento débil otra vez. Rosalie llegó a su pene, liso y duro. Ella lo apretó suavemente y él gimió.

—Te deseé ese día que me estaba bañando —le dijo ella— Quería que me tocaras.

—Yo también —dijo, con su cuerpo temblando de necesidad por sumergirse.

—Mira —instó.

Ahora era su turno de dar las órdenes. Rosalie colocó la punta dónde sus cuerpos se unían y se dejó caer en su longitud. Llenándola. Ella se estremeció con la exquisita y perfecta sensación de sus cuerpos unidos.

Emmett cerró los ojos con un profundo gemido, con sus manos levantadas para tomar los pechos.

Los senos se calentaron a su tacto, los pezones se apretaron. Ella se alzó, hasta que casi dejó su cuerpo, y luego bajó de golpe de nuevo. Sus caderas corcovearon y él la agarró por la cintura, tratando de tomar el control.

—Tócate. Igual que ese día —dijo él con su voz ronca y firme. Sus ojos se oscurecieron.

Todo el cuerpo le tembló por su solicitud. Apoyándose en los anchos hombros de Emmett, Rosalie se sentó sobre los talones, bajando los dedos. Se rodeó los pezones, sintiendo que se arrugaban aún más. Poco a poco, deslizó los dedos hacia abajo. La mirada caliente de Emmett siguió el camino lento y sensual que ella tomó. Hacia abajo sobre el tórax, más allá del estómago, hasta que encontró los rizos que escondían donde se unían.

Abrió la boca con el primer toque ligero entre las piernas.

—Sí —la alentó su amante, y empujó.

Se frotó con más fuerza, sintiendo el aumento del clímax. Los músculos del interior sujetaron con mano dura su longitud. Emmett le aferró de las caderas, manteniéndolas en su lugar mientras empujaba. Los dedos de Rosalie se volvieron más frenéticos

Los pezones se apretaron, con cada músculo del cuerpo tenso. Llegó a él y lo que le podía dar.

—Más fuerte —exigió ella.

Él la aferró con más fuerza, con todos sus movimientos llevándolo más profundo dentro de ella. Con un grito, la condujo por encima del borde. Cresta tras cresta de sensaciones vertiéndose a través de Rosalie. Su nombre surgió de los labios en un gemido.

Sentía la tensión de Emmett en su pecho y sus dedos se hundieron en la piel. En un rápido movimiento, la rodó sobre la espalda. Enganchando las piernas detrás de su espalda la atrajo para tenerla más cerca aún. Se deleitó con la sensación de su peso sobre ella, con su fuerza que la fijaba al suelo.

—Sí. Así —lo animó ella.

Se elevó en el interior, con los golpes más profundos. Más duros. Con cada músculo de su cuerpo rígido mientras llegaba con éxito a su clímax, y provocaba algo muy profundo dentro de ella. Un hormigueo de otro pico quemándola, y lo sostuvo tan fuerte como pudo.

Rosalie regresó a ella lentamente. Con el chapoteo del lago, con el viento en los árboles, con el canto de un pájaro lejano y el peso bienvenido del hombre grande sobre ella que era su amante. El ritmo cardíaco se hizo más lento y finalmente pudo dejar salir la respiración sin que sonara como si acabara de estar con Emmett en el campo de entrenamiento.

Emmett rodó sobre su espalda, llevándola con él, y metiéndola contra su costado. La besó en la parte superior de la cabeza.

—Te amo —le susurró ella. Luego se quedó dormida.

Emmett apretó los ojos con fuerza. No sabía cuánto necesitaba esas palabras hasta que las había pronunciado tan deliciosamente en su sueño. La abrazó con fuerza. Se merecía a un hombre mejor que él. Alguien más honorable. Alguien que pudiera decirle las mismas palabras.

Se merecía más, pero eso no significaba que no fuera a pelear o a matar para mantenerla a su lado.

Emmett no era idiota.

Un día se fusionó con otro demasiado rápidamente. Durante el día Emmett continuaba con Rosalie y el entrenamiento de sus hermanos. Su magia era cada vez más fuerte, y podía controlar pequeñas explosiones sin necesidad de la emoción como medio. Las noches eran suyas y de Rosalie. Casi todas las noches se reunía con ella en el pequeño dormitorio. Otras noches las pasaban cerca del lago y bajo las estrellas... y él pensaba en lunas llenas.

Seth y Collins estaban creciendo para ser hombres buenos, fuertes, a pesar de él. Introdujo la tradición de terminar cada tarde delante de una gran fogata, como su pueblo hacía cuando era niño. Allí les contó a sus hermanos lo de bermannen y la pareja y del enojo con los dioses.

Compartió las tradiciones de sus padres, la forma en que habían sellado sus vidas juntas y cómo su padre había entrenado y preparado a Emmett para su Bärenjagd.

La ira inestable dentro de Seth disminuía cada día.

Los tres habían vivido en la tierra sagrada del oso soportando todos esos años, con sólo el voto de Emmett para proteger ese lugar. Ningún oso había acechado a Seth para convertirse en bermannen. Para convertirse en Berserker. Y sin embargo, Seth tenía que tener la edad de su Bärenjagd. Mucho más allá. Y sin embargo, se volvía poderoso.

¿Emmett había cambiado los destinos de ambos, oso y hombre, cuando se había venido a vivir aquí? Una vez, cuando habían estado entrenando, Emmett pensó que había herido a su hermano menor con la espada, pero ni siquiera le había hecho un rasguño. Los Berserkers no podían ser lastimados por el acero. ¿Se atrevería Seth a probar con las únicas sustancias que podían derrotar a un berserker? Armas hechas de árboles y fuego. El árbol, ya que crecía de la tierra y el fuego, porque era el regalo para el hombre por los dioses. Los dioses celosos que habían encontrado que era paradójico que sus regalos también pudieran provocar la muerte.

Emmett se imaginaba una vida para sus hermanos sin Bärenjagd. ¿Fuerza y honor sin la lucha ni sangre? Pero esos pensamientos tendrían que esperar para otro momento... después. Pero después de qué, no lo podía decir.

Más tarde esa noche siguió el sonido de las risas de sus hermanos. Los encontró alrededor del fuego, riendo con Rosalie.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó.

—Rosalie estaba a punto de hacer realidad su amenaza de enseñarle a Seth a bailar.

—Eso no es una amenaza —les dijo ella con fingida severidad—. El baile es una habilidad importante para la vida.

—A Madre le gustaba bailar —dijo Emmett.

Seth se levantó bruscamente, con expresión ansiosa. En ese momento se veía más muchacho que hombre, con hambre de escuchar más.

Emmett los había engañado. Les había quitado la comodidad de sus recuerdos y las historias que les podía contar, porque era egoísta. Todo porque no quería recordar. No quería el dolor. No era culpa de sus hermanos. No era su vergüenza. Collins y Seth debían poder amar a una madre y a un padre.

—¿Cuando bailaba? —preguntó Collins, con su voz tranquila, como si casi temiera la ira de Emmett y que ese momento se desvanecería.

—Durante la primera noche de la luna llena, nos reuníamos en el centro de nuestro pueblo. Los ancianos encendían una gran hoguera, comíamos, cantábamos y bailábamos. A vosotros os gustaba perseguir a los demás en torno al fuego, siempre hacía que madre se preocupara.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Seth.

—Lo recuerdo.

—¿Sabes bailar? —le preguntó Collins a Emmett.

Él negó con la cabeza. Habría bailado. El año después de su Bärenjagd.

—Nunca aprendí.

—Rosalie debería enseñarte.

—Oh, no creo que tu hermano quiera saber algo de eso —dijo ella claramente con la esperanza de disuadirlo de cualquier intento posterior. ¿Por su bien? ¿O por el de ella?

Ahora él sonrió abiertamente. Parecía algo muy similar a un reto, y nunca se alejaba de un desafío.

Pasó las palmas a lo largo de los muslos y se paró, extendiendo la mano hacia ella.

—Es hora de que aprenda.

Rosalie sintió que los músculos de la cara se caían de asombro. Emmett podría haber dicho un montón de cosas en ese momento, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que le pidiera bailar. O que quisiera una lección. Nunca dejaría de sorprenderla.

—Muéstrame cómo bailan de dónde vienes, Rosalie.

Su voz era pura invitación, y no pudo resistirse. Puso la mano en la suya, y le permitió dirigirla a un claro del bosque, mientras sus hermanos menores se daban el uno al otro en las costillas. La tomó entre sus brazos, lo que finalmente la precipitó a la tarea en cuestión. Ella había tomado la instrucción a ladridos, con sus incesantes demandas de trabajar más duro y realizar las maniobras una y otra vez. Ahora era su turno de emitir algunas órdenes propias.

—Un caballero no agarra a una señora y se empuja sobre ella.

—Hay algo evidente que podría señalar ahí —le dijo él.

¿Había en realidad una puntilla de humor en sus palabras? Ella optó por ignorarlo y le mostró su mejor imitación de la expresión de "yo soy el entrenador así que pon mucha atención" de Emmett.

—Tú te quedas a mi lado, y tocamos sólo nuestros hombros. —Sería mejor que modificara ese lado. Ninguna de sus parejas anteriores había sido tan alta como Emmett. Rosalie giró el dedo en el pelo— Y nos enfrentamos en direcciones opuestas.

Emmett bajó los brazos desde los hombros y giró para alinearse contra su lado. Estaba segura de que ese baile en particular estaba diseñado para que los hombres jóvenes y las mujeres siguieran siendo respetables y refinados, y Rosalie nunca había pensado en ello como algo inapropiado. Pero su cadera rozó la de ella de una manera que fue cualquier cosa menos inofensiva, y aspiró el calor y olor a tierra de él.

—¿Y ahora qué? —la apuró él.

Ella levantó la vista para ver sus penetrantes ojos oscuros sobre los suyos.

—Levanta el brazo, y cubre mi mano con la tuya.

Él siguió su rumbo y Rosalie se dio cuenta de que en algún momento en los últimos minutos había perdido el control. Y a ella no le gustó. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Es importante recordar que una vez en la pista de baile, la mujer siempre lleva la iniciativa.

Era la mentira más grande que jamás había dicho, pero dudaba que Emmett lo supiera jamás. Además, era muy divertido decirle a este guerrero qué hacer.

—Este baile en particular tiene movimientos muy precisos a tiempo con la música. Primero, circulamos por mi derecha. Después por mi izquierda.

Emmett se movía lentamente, con su mirada sin dejar nunca el rostro.

—Después deja caer la mano en mi cintura, y circulamos de nuevo.

Su mano se deslizó lentamente, íntimamente por el cuerpo. Ella adoraba el baile. Era su pasatiempo favorito en Elden. Ya no era así.

—Iros a la cama, chicos —ordenó Emmett.

Si los días pasaban demasiado rápido, las noches volaban. Cada mañana se despertaba con una sensación de presentimiento. Algo siniestro se alzaba en la distancia. Él intensificó el nivel de entrenamiento de Rosalie. Se había convertido en una excelente espadachín, pero temía que esa mujer fuerte y valiente nunca tuviera la fuerza bruta para derrotar soldado tras soldado. Tenían que centrarse en sus defensas.

Emmett levantó el arma.

—Distráeme —le ordenó.

—¿Alguna vez has hecho el amor con tu piel sobre ti? —le preguntó ella.

Emmett casi dejó caer su espada, y tanteó la empuñadura en su mano.

Rosalie no pudo evitar sonreír, y aprovechó la oportunidad para avanzar. Pero él replicó al empuje.

—No —le dijo a ella, con su labio inferior cada vez más sensual.

—Oh —La idea la había intrigado desde que le había explicado que era sólo con su piel cuando era plenamente berserker. Esperaba que él pudiera saber cómo el espíritu del oso dentro de él reaccionaba con la pasión.

Era tan fuerte, poderoso y enfocado exclusivamente en lo enfurecido que estaba. ¿Cómo se sentiría tener toda esa fuerza, coraje y atención centrado en ella?

Sabía que ni el hombre ni el berserker jamás le harían daño, pero ¿hacer el amor añadiría un filo peligroso?

Pronto tendría que dejar esa casa y enfrentarse a la amenaza de su reino. A pesar del entrenamiento de Emmett y la creciente fuerza de los poderes mágicos, tenía que plantarse la realidad de que podría no sobrevivir. Podría morir el último heredero de Elden. Rosalie tenía toda una vida de experiencia para abarcar en muy poco tiempo. Y hacer el amor con su hombre en un frenesí berserker completo era algo que quería experimentar.

—¿Emmett? —le preguntó ella mientras se paraba.

—¿Sí?

—¿Te diste cuenta de que estoy a solas contigo?

Él bajó el arma, y la embistió en su vaina. Era evidente que no habría más entrenamientos esta tarde.

—Me parece recordar la advertencia de que no te quedaras a solas conmigo.

—Y aquí estoy yo, sin tener en cuenta tus advertencias. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que me prometiste? Quiero decir, ¿del peligro?

Él negó, pero sus ojos se estrecharon y el aire a su alrededor se enfrió.

—Tú encima. Yo encima. A cuatro patas como los animales.

—Ahora me acuerdo. —Sus palabras se volvieron fuertes por el deseo.

Rosalie levantó el fardo que no estaba nunca lejos de su alcance y se lo tiró a él.

—Voy a correr ahora.

Dejó caer la espada al suelo, y se fue, esperando que el espíritu animal en él no pudiera resistir una persecución. Rosalie no se quedó en el claro de prácticas el tiempo suficiente para averiguarlo. Corrió a lo largo del camino con una sonrisa, quitándose la camisa mientras corría. El pantalón era un poco más difícil de quitar, pero pronto se las arregló para correr solamente con la ligera ropa interior.

El aire estaba frío a su alrededor, a pesar de los rayos del sol sobre la cabeza. Él era berserker. El entusiasmo y la emoción del peligro la incitaron a ir más rápido. Detrás de ella, las hojas de los árboles crujían, anunciando que no estaba demasiado lejos.

—Rosalie—gritó él con voz tensa y de otro mundo. No del todo humana. Nunca lo había oído hablar con la rabia berserker por completo.

Un grueso brazo se curvó alrededor de la cintura y los pies ya no corrieron a lo largo del camino. Emmett la empujó contra el tronco de un gran árbol, con la corteza presionando los senos. Sus manos buscaron los lazos pequeños en las caderas y se los arrancó. La tela que escondía los rincones femeninos cayó al suelo y le deslizó sus dedos entre las piernas.

Se agitó contra ella cuando sintió la humedad, y su pene se situó al abrigo del trasero. Le mordió el hombro con los dientes. Su juego de amor era más áspero y estaba teñido de peligro. Más calor húmedo le inundó la entrepierna. La agarró por los pechos, que estaban duros y necesitados por su toque. Le pellizcó los pezones y ella se estremeció toda hasta los pies.

—¿Eres mía, Rosalie? —le preguntó, su voz era irregular y desigual.

—Sí —Siempre.

—Levanta la pierna.

Levantó la rodilla, con la corteza frotando la cara interna del muslo. La probó con la punta de su pene, y luego se hundió en el interior con un gemido.

—Mía —dijo, apretándole el seno. Se empujó y la sacudió todo el cuerpo, con su longitud dura y gruesa, con ese nuevo ángulo. Su piel los envolvió a ambos. Emmett se sacudió en su interior, las olas y crestas de deseo creciendo y edificándose en Rosalie. Los gemidos se hicieron eco a través de los árboles. ¿Estaba ella tan cerca...?

Emmett se retiró del calor, con su respiración áspera detrás de ella.

—Al suelo. De rodillas —murmuró él, con las palabras difíciles de conseguir sobre su avidez.

Ella se volvió, se apoyó en la corteza y miró a su berserker. Sus ojos eran casi negros. Dureza y tensión moldeaban su cara. Las manos estaban en puños a los costados y sus músculos estaban enroscados, listos para la batalla. Emmett era hermoso en su ira, un espectáculo terrible pero impresionante. Su pene se extendía directamente de su cuerpo.

Rosalie bajó al suelo. Emmett se arrodilló detrás de ella, aplanó una mano en la espalda y le besó el hombro. Sus dedos encontraron el lugar donde el placer se centraba y lo acarició. Los sentidos ardían. Lo necesitaba en su interior.

—Emmett. Ahora.

Con un gemido de dolor él se apoderó de las caderas y la llevó a su cuerpo.

Ella sintió el calor de su erección sondeándola, y luego la penetró. Rosalie comenzó a temblar y a temblar con la sensación. Emmett se movió dentro de ella, dentro y fuera, y una vez más, ella gimió de placer.

—Más —lo instó. Deseaba cada parte de su amante. Necesitaba a su guerrero.

Él empujó las caderas con más fuerza y, finalmente, ella se deslizó por el borde del deseo. Los músculos se sujetaron alrededor de su longitud y no pudo hacer nada, excepto sentirlo. Alrededor se arremolinaba el aire, y con un gemido áspero, el cuerpo se le estremeció por el clímax.

Emmett se desplomó en el suelo, casi demasiado cansado para arroparla en su costado. Después de unos momentos, le besó la parte superior de la cabeza.

—Nunca he perdido el control de esa manera. ¿No te habré her...?

Rosalie se levantó sobre el brazo y puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

—No perdiste el control. Sabía que no podías hacerme daño.

Abrazó a este hombre fuertemente contra el pecho, con el cuerpo todavía revoloteando. Emmett le había proporcionado tanto placer a su vida.

Nuevas experiencias. No sería quién era ahora, si no fuera por él. Una parte dentro de su sobriedad. ¿Sería esta la mujer que estaba destinada a ser? Si el Hechicero de Sangre no hubiera atacado, todo habría quedado igual. Habría seguido siendo la princesa Rosalie.

Pero los ataques habían ocurrido. Sus padres habían sido asesinados, su reino lo más probable destruido, el pueblo que había acudido a la familia real por protección continuaba muriendo y siendo esclavizado. Mientras ella encontraba la felicidad en los brazos de un hombre.

Rosalie estuvo en silencio el resto del día, y a él cada vez le preocupaba más. ¿Y si realmente la había lastimado y estaba tratando de ocultarlo? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Ponerse la piel y perseguirla? Era una locura.

Porque ella se lo había pedido.

Y Emmett haría cualquier cosa que Rosalie le solicitara. Pero no otra vez, se prometió. Nunca más. La idea de causarle daño lo lastimaba.

La observaba, impotente mientras ella sufría en la cena. Ella no tenía historias para compartir en la fogata. Por la noche él se llenó de culpa por su debilidad. Emmett tenía que arreglarlo. La siguió hasta su habitación esa noche.

—Has estado en silencio durante todo el día —dijo mientras se reunía con ella en la cama. No le había dicho que la dejara sola, así que lo tomó como una buena señal.

—Estaba pensando en lo feliz que soy.

Una oleada de alivio casi le hizo temblar. Emmett entrelazó los dedos con los suyos.

—Eso es algo bueno.

Rosalie lo negó.

—No, no lo es. No debería ser feliz. No, cuando mi pueblo está sufriendo. Cuando mis padres están muertos.

El frío lo atravesó. No del tipo que marcaba el regreso de su berserkergang, sino de pánico. Por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Había temido que Rosalie se sintiera plagada de culpa... como él. Se la comería en el momento en que echara raíces. La culpa que había tirado sobre ella rompería su alma, dejándola angustiada y llena de pesar.

Quería tenerla entre los brazos, y asegurarle que la muerte de su familia no había sido culpa suya. Suavizar la línea que delimitaba sus cejas, y decirle que no tenía nada de lo que sentirse culpable.

Pero no lo hizo, porque sabía que no le creería. Así como no creía esas mismas cosas sobre su propia vida.

No hicieron el amor esa noche. Por el contrario, estuvieron uno al lado del otro, casi sin tocarse.

Se despertó a la mañana siguiente con la misma sensación de fatalidad.

Emmett se liberó de las mantas, y miró la hermosa cara de Rosalie. Nunca se cansaría de mirarla. Incluso si tuviera el privilegio de envejecer con ella, ver las líneas en abanico de sus ojos y más gris en las hebras rubias de su pelo sedoso. No eran sus facciones lo que la hacía hermosa para él. Era su espíritu. Su capacidad de amar, a él y a sus hermanos, a pesar de todo lo que había sido arrancado de su vida. Rosalie no temía al berserker en él. Fue entonces cuando todo cambió para él. Ella no le tenía miedo a nada.

Mientras él estaba lleno de miedo.

La perdería. Sabía que era verdad ahora. Emmett probablemente ya la había tenido demasiado tiempo.

Después de salir de la cama, se vistió rápidamente. Ya no podía posponer viajar al pueblo e ir en busca de noticias de Elden. Eso era lo que había aparecido en la distancia. La venganza de Rosalie y sus sueños de ver a sus hermanos, si aún estaban vivos, restaurados en el trono. Ya era hora de cumplir plenamente y silenciar las órdenes –no, las maldiciones‑ que sus padres le inculcaron en su mente. Sobrevivir y vengar... sobrevivir para vengarse.

El pueblo estaba tranquilo, mientras caminaba por la cima de la colina, la mayoría de sus habitantes aún dormían. Todos, excepto los comerciantes. Emmett encontró al hombre de las especias desembalando su mercancía, y organizando los elementos para una visualización óptima. El hombre sonrió cuando lo vio.

—Te dije que te abastecieras de aceite de oliva antes de que mi fuente se secara. Ahora todo se ha ido. Elden es una fortaleza.

—Lo que necesito es información.

El comerciante se limitó a sonreír.

—El costo es el mismo. Soy un hombre de negocios, después de todo.

Emmett hurgó en el zurrón, y le entregó la moneda.

—Me temo que las noticias no son buenas, amigo mío. No se puede conseguir nada dentro y fuera de Elden ahora. Se habla de que la tierra está maldita por la sangre. —El comerciante se estremeció—. No voy a volver, ni siquiera por la fortuna que podría hacer.

La maldición de la sangre. El explorador serpiente creado por la brujería de sangre. Todo confirmaba el recuerdo de Rosalie en su sueño. El Hechicero de Sangre estaba detrás de los ataques a Elden.

—¿Qué pasa con la gente de Elden?

El hombre de las especias negó con la cabeza.

—De ellos sé mucho menos, aunque con tan poca información, sospecho que todos están muertos.

Emmett lo había sospechado, también. Los queridos hermanos de Rosalie... Edward, Jacob y el pequeño Jasper.

—Hay rumores de una resistencia.

Finalmente. Una buena noticia.

—¿Qué?

El comerciante levantó la palma de la mano vacía. Hábil estratagema. Dejando la historia en su mayor suspenso.

Emmett deslizó más monedas en dirección al hombre de las especias.

—Si me entero de que tu charla era mentira para ganarte mi dinero, te encontrarás unido a los muertos de Elden.

—No, mi información es sólida. Los leales a la memoria de Elden se están reuniendo en una dependencia junto a la frontera. Cada día vuelven más para reunir armas y planear un ataque. La última resistencia del necio, si me preguntan.

Y Rosalie debía estar ahí para guiar a su gente.

Emmett había sido todavía lo suficientemente estúpido como para mantener una pequeña porción de esperanza de que Rosalie se quedaría. No se había dado cuenta hasta que la esperanza había muerto. Debería haberlo sabido mejor. En las historias que habían compartido alrededor de la fogata en la noche, la princesa nunca permanecía en la cabaña del bosque.

En su salida del valle, Emmett había asegurado las provisiones que necesitarían para su viaje a Elden. Hacia el lugar donde su gente se reunía, muy probablemente en espera de un líder. Había aprendido las posiciones de las estrellas cuando niño, y fácilmente podría llevarla a su casa.

El paseo por el sendero arbolado que lo llevaría de regreso a Breena no le tomó mucho tiempo. Con un golpe rápido a la puerta de su dormitorio, entró. Ella le sonrió, y se estiró de su sueño por la mañana.

—Me estaba preguntando a dónde te habías ido. —Se deslizó hacia un lado y se tumbó de nuevo sobre las mantas—. Ahora puedes volver a la cama.

Él no se movió.

Su sonrisa de bienvenida se desvaneció.

—Emmett, ¿qué sucede?

—Tengo noticias de tu pueblo.

Sus hermosos ojos verdes se abrieron.

—Están formando una resistencia. Tienen la esperanza de recuperar el castillo.

Rosalie apretó los ojos con fuerza.

—Sí —Entonces salió de la cama, de forma rápida tomando ropa limpia— Tenemos que llegar lo más pronto posible.

—He preparado nuestros zurrones.

—Tengo que recoger mis cosas. ¿Saben ellos que todavía estoy viva? Qué pregunta más tonta. Por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo podían siquiera saberlo? ¿Me pregunto quién los liderará? Y estoy hablando tan rápido que no puedes ponerte al día.

Los labios se le curvaron en una sonrisa a pesar del estado de ánimo agrio.

—Estás emocionada. Eso está bien.

Rosalie se apoderó de su codo.

—Va a estar bien, ¿no? Lo puedo sentir.

—Termina de empacar lo que necesites. Voy a darles algunas instrucciones a mis hermanos.

Seth le dirigió a Emmett una mirada acusadora, cuando salió, parpadeando bajo el sol.

—Quiero conservarla —le dijo Collins, sonando más muchacho que hombre.

—Ella no nos pertenece a nosotros —trató de explicarles.

Seth negó con la cabeza.

—Pero podrías hacer que se quedara. Dile lo que quiere oír.

_Te amo_.

_Por favor, quédate_.

_Estoy muriendo por dentro al pensar que te irás_.

Él apretó los dientes.

—Este es su camino. Siempre hemos sabido eso.

—¿Qué pasará después? Regresará de nuevo si se lo pides.

—No tengo derecho a pedírselo. Además, es una princesa. Las princesas pertenecen a los castillos.

Seth giró sobre sus talones y se alejó al bosque. No habría despedida de su hermano menor.

1 Combinación de ber: oso y mannen: hombres, en neocelandés. (N.T.)


	14. Capitulo 12

CAPÍTULO 12

Viajaron durante tres días. Emmett no quería apresurar el ritmo, a pesar de que Rosalie lo instaba a correr.

—Al final de este viaje habrá una batalla, Rosalie. No podemos darnos el lujo de desgastarnos antes de la primera batalla —le advirtió.

Por la noche hicieron el amor donde acamparon, los acoplamientos a veces eran feroces, otras los saboreaban, pero siempre matizados con un toque de desesperación. Emmett la sostuvo mucho tiempo después de que se quedara dormida, mirando a las estrellas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó adormilada.

—Tomándome mi tiempo.

En algún momento después de la comida al mediodía del tercer día, descubrió el paradero del asentamiento. Rosalie se quedó sin aliento cuando vio las tiendas salpicando la zona y a su gente pululando cerca… familias, soldados, trabajadores del castillo.

—Mi gente —murmuró ella, llena de tanto alivio y amor que apenas podía respirar—. Allí está Félix—casi gritó, y corrió hacia él, antes de que Emmett pudiera detenerla.

Rosalie corrió por el campo con nueva energía, el viento le mecía el pelo y le refrescaba la cara. Las personas que trabajan fuera se detuvieron a mirar, sus mandíbulas cayeron abiertas en estado de conmoción y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Su gente la rodeó, para darle la bienvenida.

—¿Se sabe algo de mis hermanos? ¿Alguien ha oído algo de ellos? —gritó por encima del estruendo.

Sin embargo, los Eldens continuaron regocijándose de que uno de los herederos hubiera vuelto con ellos.´

—Félix —gritó.

El hombre se volvió al oír su nombre. Félix había sido un miembro importante de su familia, parte de la seguridad que protegía a sus padres. La edad se había apoderado de él desde la última vez que lo vio. Parecía tenso y derrotado. Sus ojos se hicieron más grandes y la alegría bordeó sus facciones cuando la reconoció. Luego su rostro palideció.

_Culpa_.

Ella conocía esa emoción también.

—No fue culpa tuya —se apresuró a asegurarle—. ¿Cómo podría la fuerza de un único hombre derrotar al Hechicero de Sangre?

—No deberíais estar aquí —advirtió.

Qué tonto por parte de Félix preocuparse por ella en estos momentos.

—Tonterías. Ésta es mi gente. Aquí es donde pertenezco.

—¿Cómo llegasteis hasta aquí? —La mirada de Félix buscando entre la multitud, reconociendo al recién llegado, Emmett.

—Tú —señaló—, sácala de aquí.

La mano de Emmett se dirigió inmediatamente a la empuñadura de la espada.

La puerta de la dependencia anexa se abrió, asomó un hombre, y la multitud calló. Rosalie le reconoció como miembro del grupo que una vez había protegido el perímetro de Elden.

—¿Qué es todo este alboroto? —bramó. Era una voz atronadora viniendo de alguien tan delgado.

Al instante la gente comenzó a apartarse y a encogerse de miedo.

—¿Por qué gritas cuando todo lo que estamos haciendo es disfrutar del día? —preguntó ella, con voz severa.

—Alistar ha estado, eh, dirigiendo a la gente.

Rosalie reprimió un escalofrío. Alistar siempre le había parecido un tipo desagradable, pero la guerra hacía extraños aliados, ella echó un vistazo a Emmett. El examinaba la multitud, su mano continuaba en el arma.

—A veces se necesita un poco de fuerza para mantener las cosas tranquilas y ordenadas. Lo entendéis, estoy seguro.

No, ella no lo entendía.

—No quiero más de esto. Estas personas están aterradas. Han perdido a sus seres queridos y temen el futuro. No necesitamos más luchas e ira.

Los labios de Alistar se elevaron sobre sus dientes en lo que se suponía iba a ser una sonrisa. Más bien parecía una mueca.

—Gracias por todo lo que has logrado, Alistar. Tus acciones no pasarán desapercibidas —agregó. Y advirtió.

Emmett se adelantó.

—Cuéntame las novedades.

Alistar se puso tenso, como si estuviera a punto de discutir, entonces su mirada se fijó en la fuerza y amplitud de los hombros de Emmett y en la enorme espada en su cadera.

—Edward está cobrando una gran fuerza en el sur.

La alegría y el alivio de oír la noticia casi la hizo doblarse.

—¿Mi hermano está vivo?

Alistar asintió con la cabeza.

—Y Jacob. Dirige un ejército también. La palabra que mantiene al Hechicero de Sangre en Elden ya se debilita. Éstas serán nuestras tierras otra vez —dijo, lo bastante fuerte como para que la muchedumbre entera escuchara.

Una gran alegría se escuchó y Rosalie entendió porque seguían a Alistar. Tal vez su primera impresión de él estaba equivocada. A veces en tiempos difíciles afloraba el carácter de las personas y aumentado con la fuerza interior. Con ella, salió una luchadora

La mirada de Alistar cayó sobre Emmett.

—Gracias por escoltar a la princesa a su tierra natal. Serás recompensado por los problemas. Félix, tráeme el oro que había apartado. Nos temíamos que si fuera capturada tendríamos que pagar un rescate.

Ella miró a Emmett, cuyos ojos se habían estrechado, su postura en estado de alerta.

—Te escoltaré fuera de aquí en unos momentos. Estoy seguro de que no puedes esperar para volver a tu vida. Hay un pueblo a medio día de camino hacia el este. Seguro que estás ansioso por gastar el dinero.

—Estás confundiendo a Emmett con un mercenario —le dijo—. Él no me trajo aquí para obtener ninguna recompensa.

—Pero es un mercenario, ¿no es cierto?

Emmett asintió lentamente.

Félix regresó con una pesada bolsa de oro. Alistar agarró la bolsa y se la tiró a Emmett, quien la cogió contra el pecho.

Miró hacia su guerrero pero no la miraba, su mirada se centraba en el hombre que acababa de llamarle mercenario.

Alistar agarró el hombro de un niño que pasaba.

—Trae a Asher y Gavin —Alistar se encontró con la mirada de Emmett— Son nuestros dos mejores soldados. Te escoltarán fuera de las tierras de Elden inmediatamente.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó— Por supuesto que Emmett se queda.

—¿Te quedas, mercenario? ¿Con una princesa? —su pregunta era más bien una burla. Alistar estaba haciendo sonar a Emmett como un oportunista. Uno que piensa en sí mismo.

El estómago se le comenzó tensar.

—¿Emmett?

—Ella está con su gente ahora. Dos grandes ejércitos se encuentran en camino. No hay ninguna razón para que estés aquí.

Un tenso silencio se extendió entre ellos. Esto era absurdo. Ella abrió la boca para decir...

—No. No hay ninguna razón para que me quede.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, herida y confundida. Esto tenía que ser una estrategia, una especie de artimaña que Emmett empleaba para probar la seguridad.

—Aquí vienen nuestros soldados —anunció Alistar, su voz revelaba su deleite.

—Voy a tener unas palabras en privado con mi mercenario —informó ella al resto.

Alistar parecía que quería discutir, pero luego bajó la cabeza en señal de consentimiento. Emmett la siguió a un árbol lejos de Alistar y Félix.

—¿Cuál es tu plan? —preguntó.

Su guerrero se frotó la cara con la mano.

—Regresar a casa. Entrenar a mis hermanos.

Se sintió enferma.

—¿De verdad te vas?

Emmett ladeó la cabeza hacia el campamento.

—Parece que tienen todo en orden aquí. Tus hermanos vienen hacia aquí.

—¿Y tu simplemente me vas a dejar aquí?

Su gesto fue la respuesta.

—Pero... pero tú eres mi guerrero. Tú me perteneces.

Él la agarró por los brazos.

—Me has construido en tu mente, haciendo de mí algo que no soy. Me has convertido en uno de tus héroes de cuento de hadas —sus oscuros ojos ardiendo en los de ella—. Pero yo sólo soy un hombre. Un hombre que te quería de cualquier manera que pudiera tenerte.

—¿Igual que un alma gemela?

Al menos eso parecía romántico.

Sin embargo, Emmett el guerrero se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

—Yo no creo en las almas gemelas. Yo no creo en nada más que en el placer y la pasión.

El cuerpo empezó a temblarle. Ella no quería mirarlo.

—He estado engañándome a mí misma pensando que te importaba, ¿verdad?

Emmett tragó y su mirada se enfrentó con la suya. Parecía que quería discutir sus palabras. _Por favor discútelas. Por favor dime que estoy equivocada_.

—Hemos disfrutado el uno del otro.

Ahora se acabó.

Rosalie no lloraría delante de este hombre. Ella no iba a llorar por él. Nunca.

—Vete —le dijo, dándole la espalda.

El esperó un momento, y ella casi se dio la vuelta para agarrar su mano. Pero entonces oyó el susurro de sus botas contra las hojas caídas. Emmett la estaba dejando.

—Y, mercenario...

—¿Sí?

—No vuelvas.

Después de tragar varias respiraciones grandes, Rosalie volvió con Alistar y Félix.

—Entrad, princesa —la invito Alistar— Mirad lo que se ha preparado para el regreso de la familia al castillo.

Con una inclinación de cabeza, lo siguió al interior del anexo. Jacob le había dicho que éste había sido el torreón original de Elden, cuando el reino era nuevo y no tan vasto. El techo sólo alcanzaba el segundo piso, mucho más bajo que el castillo de altas vigas que era su hogar. Sería su casa otra vez... hasta que fuera emparejada mediante una propuesta adecuada de matrimonio. El corazón se le contrajo, sabiendo que no estaría Emmett a su lado. En su cama.

Construido de piedra y madera, las paredes de la dependencia estaban teñidas de negro por los años y el fuego de la chimenea. Un fuego ardía ahora una vez más por las personas que habían buscado refugio aquí. Con los años, se había convertido en una sala de almacenaje, llena de las barricas de vinos y aceites producidos en sus tierras para vender.

—Te he traído un regalo —dijo Alistar a alguien en la sombra.

—¿Era por esto los aplausos del exterior?

Rosalie se estremeció. Se le erizaron los pelos de los brazos y de la nuca. Esa voz provocaba escalofríos. El mal. Era en todo lo que podía pensar.

—Dimitri, te presento a Rosalie, la princesa de Elden.

—Viva, qué delicia —dijo la voz, todavía oculta en las sombras. Alistar estaba trabajando para el Hechicero de Sangre. Su aspecto demacrado tenía sentido ahora. El cómo los esbirros del Hechicero de Sangre fueron capaces de romper los muros exteriores de la zona protegida de Alistar. Ahora comprendía las palabras de Félix la primera vez que la vio: "_No deberíais estar aquí_". La gente que pensó que se calentaban junto al fuego estaban atados a ganchos en el suelo. Hombres, mujeres y dos niñas pequeñas no mucho mayores de cuatro años, con rostros asustados. Su destino era drenarles la sangre.

—Ese gran ejército del que hablaste, era mentira, ¿no? —preguntó.

Pero sabía la respuesta. Nadie iba a venir a salvarla ni a ella ni a su gente. La salvación dependía totalmente de ella.

—Tus hermanos están tan muertos como tus padres —se mofó Alistar y escupió en el suelo— Yo gobierno aquí ahora.

—Como un siervo. Y para el Hechicero de Sangre. Los dos.

—Toma a la princesa —ordenó Dimitri, aún sin salir de las sombras. Demostrando su baja opinión de Elden— Átala. Va a ser una deliciosa comida para nuestro Señor de Sangre.

Ella realmente valoró la insistencia de Emmett para que practicara deslizando la espada de la vaina una y otra vez. La única vez en la que ella podría hacer blanco sería ahora. Sería su única oportunidad. Los dedos se apoderaron de la empuñadura.

¿Por qué demonios se iba?

Estos eran nuevos tiempos. Diferentes y desesperados tiempos. Un enemigo amenazaba su reino... todos los reinos. Podrían pasar años o sólo unos días, pero pronto todos se enfrentarían al juicio final. Puede que quedara poco después de la batalla. Como el placer, como el amor, cualquiera podría arrebatarlo... había que agarrarlo ahora con las dos manos. No importaba que ella fuera una princesa, e incluso si lo hacía... no le importaba. Emmett le ofrecería cualquier cosa de sí mismo para que ella lo tomara. Rosalie era su placer. Su amor.

Los responsables de la muerte de su madre, su hermana, de su padre, y de la gente de su pueblo... nunca supo su identidad.

Algo se rompió en su interior. Un reconocimiento doloroso de que nunca podría tener la oportunidad de vengar a su familia. La comprensión le dañó con tanta fuerza, tan brutalmente, que casi lo puso de rodillas por la pérdida de lo que había sido su fiel compañero desde que regresó del Bärenjagd. Emmett tragó en respiraciones profundas, obligando al corazón a disminuir el ritmo, al estómago que se asentara.

Pero todavía quedaba una oportunidad para Rosalie.

Una oportunidad para que ella liberara a su gente. Para encontrar a sus hermanos. Para hacer algo, cualquier cosa, para sacudir la necesidad siempre presente de venganza.

¿Por qué la dejaba ahora? Lucharía junto a ella. Luchar para llevar la paz a su tierra o morir con la espada del costado en la mano.

Sin embargo, Emmett no tenía intención de morir.

Emmett se dio media vuelta, listo para lanzarse a la dependencia donde la había dejado. Dispuesto a sellar su destino al de ella.

El sonido metálico del acero de Rosalie deslizando su espada de la vaina le desaceleró el paso. Sabía que era la espada de Rosalie. Había escuchado el sonido muchas, muchas veces. Hizo prácticas con la suficiente frecuencia como para que sus movimientos fueran fluidos y suaves. Así que desenvainaba la espada con sorprendente destreza.

¿Por qué iba a desenvainarla ahora? ¿Entre su acogedora gente?

El frío comenzó a deslizarse por las piernas y se extendió por todo el cuerpo. Dejó todo, menos la espada y la piel. Su berserkergang estaba alerta y ansioso por una pelea. Emmett se deslizó en el anexo a través de una puerta lateral. Vio a Rosalie mientras permanecía de pie en posición de batalla, la espada protegiendo su cuerpo, sus ojos alertas. Ella era magnífica.

Y ella era suya.

El hombre que le había dado la bienvenida a la princesa por su vuelta de tan buena gana hacía unos minutos, y que dio a Emmett oro para partir, ahora levantaba el arma hacia ella.

La rabia le golpeó en el pecho. La ira brilló al rojo vivo delante de los ojos. Con el grito de su furia berserker, Emmett levantó la espada y cargó. En menos de un latido de corazón, la espada del hombre resonó en el suelo, su cuerpo no mucho más atrás.

Emmett acechó por delante de Rosalie y levantó la espada.

—¿Quién morirá a continuación? —preguntó.

Un silbido sonaba en el fondo de la sala. Emmett sintió a Rosalie tensarse y supo que el que hizo el sonido era la amenaza.

—Muéstrate —ordenó Emmett.

—¿O qué? ¿Matas a estos buenos ciudadanos de Elden? Hazlo. Me ahorro el esfuerzo. A pesar de...

El roce lento de una silla en el piso alertó a Emmett que estaba a punto de ver al que había intentado hacer daño a Rosalie.

—Me gusta la idea de que consigas un buen vistazo de mi cara, ya que será la última cosa que verás. —Una alta y delgada silueta de hombre salió de las sombras. El Berserker de Emmett se agitó otra vez. Había oído los rumores de lo que la hechicería de sangre hacía a una persona. Consumía lo que alguna vez los hizo humanos. En primer lugar sus sentidos, hasta que ansiaba escuchar sólo los gritos de dolor de los demás y hambre exclusivamente por saborear de cerca la muerte. A continuación, todas las emociones huían de sus almas... primero la empatía, a continuación, el remordimiento hasta que finalmente sólo la hostilidad y la avaricia se mantenían. Por último, su cuerpo cambiaba. Las curvas, los planos y todas las diversas expresiones de la cara compasiva desaparecían, hasta que finalmente sólo permanecía un cadáver que podía caminar y hablar.

—Dimitri es fuerte. Y brutal —susurró Rosalie, y Emmett entendió. Este esbirro del Hechicero de Sangre podría parecer frágil, pero era una ilusión. Su poder era indomable, teñido con un gran mal.

Emmett se convirtió en uno con el espíritu del oso.

—¿Eres lo que creo que eres? —preguntó Dimitri.

Emmett estabilizó los hombros.

El esbirro del Hechicero de Sangre soltó una carcajada de deleite.

—Lo eres. Eres un Ursan. Un berserker, de hecho. Pensé que había matado a todos.

Clavó los dedos en la empuñadura de la espada.

—Pensaste mal.

Dimitri le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Bien. La mujer murió llorando y gritando, por cierto. Voy a disfrutar mucho con tu muerte.

El berserkergang rugió dentro de él, pero Emmett se contuvo. Él sabía que las palabras de Dimitri eran mentiras y su intención era provocarlo.

Dimitri hizo un espectáculo examinándose la longitud de las uñas.

—Me sorprende que estés ayudando a una princesa Elden. La idea de disfrazar a nuestros vampiros para hacerlos pasar por los de Elden era un engaño particularmente inteligente diseñado por mi maestro. Aunque tengo que admitir que pensaba que la sutileza de la maniobra se perdería en una bestia.

Un frío se le introdujo en el cuerpo y le invadió el pecho. Este no era el frío de focalización que precedía al berserkergang, esto era algo diferente.

_Matar_.

_Vengar_.

_Herir_.

Rosalie le puso su suave mano en el hombro. Calmándole. Su mujer estaba en lo cierto. Esta criatura, el portador del mal, quería enojarle. Empujarlo a cometer un error porque sabía que, a pesar de su dominio de la Magia de sangre, Emmett podría matarlo. Todavía lo mataría. Con el poder de sus ancestros berserker y la cercanía de Rosalie.

Emmett levantó la espada, con calma y con un equilibrio perfecto.

* * *

**Ya casi estamos en el final un capitulo más y el Epílogo.**


	15. Capitulo 13

CAPÍTULO 13

Cada lección, cada palabra de precaución e instrucción que alguna vez Emmett le dio a Rosalie le corrían ahora por la mente. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo. Ella había despertado no hacía mucho tiempo con sólo dos órdenes resonándole en la cabeza. Sobrevivir y vengar.

Ahora añadió una nueva por su cuenta: Ganar esta lucha con Emmett.

Dimitri levantó su espada, moviéndose a su alrededor en una danza elaborada.

"_Los__ caballeros con florituras son los primeros en morir_".

El aire que le rodeaba la dejó helada. El Berserkergang de Emmett se fortaleció. El esbirro del Hechicero de Sangre atacó.

El sonido metálico de acero contra acero resonó en el aire cuando Emmett bloqueó el golpe. Con una elevación de la espada, el guerrero casi envió a Dimitri tambaleándose al suelo.

Buscó entre la gente hasta que encontró los ojos de Félix. Señalando hacia la puerta, articuló con la boca la palabra "¡_Vamos_!". Con Dimitri totalmente inmerso en la batalla, ahora sería el momento de que su pueblo escapara. Con una inclinación de cabeza, en silencio, Félix reunió a los Eldens que esperaban conocer su destino mortal y dio un paso adelante.

Con su pueblo seguro, Rosalie alcanzó su propia espada. Dos a uno puede no ser una pelea justa, pero ¿cuándo un portador de la brujería de sangre mereció honra y respeto?

Emmett cargó hacia delante, cortando con la espada el hombro de su presa. Dimitri gritó por el dolor, un horrible sonido, las paredes empezaron a temblar y el polvo cayó sobre sus cabezas.

—Ese es el sonido que hicieron tus vampiros cuando les maté —gritó Emmett con una mueca de desprecio. Atacó de nuevo pero Dimitri fue capaz de esquivar el golpe.

El esbirro del Hechicero de Sangre empezó a temblar y balbucear. Palabras, palabras oscuras, reverberaron en las vigas del techo. Una amenaza insidiosa penetró a través de la pequeña sala. Las náuseas hicieron que se le revolviera el estómago.

—Está convocando su magia —gritó.

Dimitri se movió en un destello. Una cuchillada apareció en la parte derecha de la capa de piel de Emmett. Luego la izquierda. Con una risa alegre, la piel cayó al suelo y se incendió.

La conexión de Emmett con el espíritu del oso se rompió. Ido.

Con un rugido de indignación, Emmett se precipitó hacia el esbirro. Pero alguna fuerza invisible lo rechazó de espaldas y lo dejó sangrando. Una herida desagradable apareció en su pecho y la sangre se filtró por la lesión. Brujería de sangre.

Emmett se miró la lesión y se limpió las costillas. Su mano se volvió de color rojo con su sangre. Se quedó quieto y la habitación pareció calentarse.

Entonces la cara del guerrero cambió. La furia implacable que marcaba sus facciones se suavizó.

Sustituida por la determinación. Emmett empujó, frenó y empujó de nuevo.

Dimitri se tambaleó hacia atrás, sangrando por una herida profunda en su rostro, así como por otra herida en el costado. Emmett cargó una vez más, enterrando la cuchilla en el estómago del esbirro. Dimitri cayó al frío suelo de piedra, acumulándose la sangre a su alrededor.

—Dime otra vez cómo murieron —ordenó Emmett.

Dimitri tenía dificultades para respirar.

—Te voy a dar poder. Un gran poder. Vamos a traer a la chica a vivir con nosotros. Mi amo te recompensará enormemente.

—Dime cómo murieron.

Los ojos del esbirro se volvieron del color de la descomposición. Él sabía que no tendría un aliado en el Ursan que se cernía sobre él.

—Di rienda suelta a los vampiros. Tortura, devastación, tormento... lo hicieron todo.

Dimitri comenzó a arrastrar las palabras, una neblina oscura le rodeó. La herida en la mejilla empezó a sanar. Ella no permitiría a este ser vivir otro día.

Corrió al lado de Emmett y agarró el acero de la espada. Rosalie cogió la hoja con tanta fuerza que le cortó la carne. La energía se agitaba por dentro, se arremolinaba y crecía. Con un chasquido ésta dejó sus dedos forjándose con el acero.

—Mi magia con tu fuerza —dijo Rosalie— Es hora de acabar con él.

—Es lo correcto —respondió.

Emmett la llevó a un lado, pateó la hoja de Dimitri hacia él, luego retrocedió. Su guerrero miró al esbirro del Hechicero de sangre. Le hizo un gesto para animarle.

Dimitri agarró la empuñadura de su espada con los dedos ensangrentados. Canturreaba mientras se ponía de pie, pero Rosalie ya no temía su tipo de magia. Él se lanzó hacia Emmett y con un solo golpe de la espada de su guerrero, Dimitri cayó al suelo muerto. La magia le había destruido.

Emmett vaciló sobre sus pies, y Rosalie corrió hacia él, pasándose su brazo por los hombros y ayudándole a salir por la puerta. Necesitaba estar al aire libre, lejos de la muerte y la brujería de sangre.

—Lo hiciste, Emmett. Y sin tu piel.

—Lo hicimos juntos.

—Tú perteneces a mi equipo, Rosalie —le dijo una vez que habían cruzado el umbral, amando la sensación de su fuerza y tratando de no dejar que le viera tan herido como parecía.

—¿No quieres decir que _tú_ perteneces a mi equipo? —le preguntó ella con una suave sonrisa hermosa curvando sus labios.

—Sí —El aliento le salió como un gemido de alivio.

Sus sensuales labios se fruncieron.

—Lo hice bastante bien allí. No tenías que convertirte en todo un berserker.

—Soy un berserker.

—Incluso sin tu piel.

Él asintió con la cabeza. El espíritu besekergang siempre sería parte de él. Lo había comprendido ahora. Una lección que un día podría enseñar a sus hermanos.

—Y sí, tuve que convertirme "en todo un berserker". Por ti.

Rosalie se puso de puntillas y le besó en la mejilla.

—Es por eso que te amo. Y a él. Pero sobre todo a ti —bromeó.

Emmett le sujetó las manos.

—Sabes que debo ir contigo a Elden. El Hechicero de Sangre mató a mi familia, también.

Rosalie asintió con la cabeza.

—Esperaba que ahora fuera cuando me decías que me amabas, también.

Trató de sacar sus dedos de las manos, pero él no la soltó. Nunca la dejaría ir.

—Y estoy tratando de decirte que te habría seguido hacia Elden, de todos modos. Incluso sin saber que él era el responsable de lo que pasó con mi pueblo. Yo regresé para convencerte, eh, de que estaba a tu lado cuando oí el sonido de tu espada.

Él dejó caer las manos. Su decisión. Su elección.

Ella se acercó, le ahuecó la mejilla y le recorrió el labio inferior con el dedo.

—Habrá otra luna llena esta noche. Rosalie de Elden, ¿me acompañarás bajo las estrellas y sellarás tu vida con la mía?

Después de estrecharle las manos en las suyas más pequeñas, le dio un apretón a los dedos.

—No sé a lo que nos vamos a enfrentar mañana, pero esta noche será nuestra. Sí, Emmett.

—Y, ¿Rosalie?

Ella le miró a los ojos.

—¿Sí?

—Te amo.


	16. Epilogo

EPÍLOGO

La noche de la derrota de Dimitri, Rosalie insistió en tener un banquete. Dijo que era para celebrarlo, pero Emmett sabía que ella sentía que su gente necesitaba la fiesta. La música, el baile y los cuentos alrededor del fuego. Para sentirse normal otra vez. Unidos como Eldens. El Hechicero de Sangre había estado a punto de destrozarlos como pueblo. A decir verdad muchos de ellos nunca serían los mismos, pero esta noche iban a comer, reír y olvidar.

Mañana sería para los planes de batalla. Rosalie ya había preguntado a todos en Elden en un intento de descubrir noticias, incluso los más vagos rumores acerca de sus hermanos. Emmett sabía que ella nunca descansaría totalmente hasta que obtuviera respuestas, incluso si fuesen trágicas.

Al ponerse el sol, el fuego ardió más alto. Cada hora, más Eldens se deslizaban entre las sombras para acompañarla. Cada uno fue recibido con risas o lágrimas, y a veces ambas cosas. Las familias se reunieron mientras que otros se informaban del conocimiento de sus seres queridos con aceptación. La pena sería para más adelante. Después de la muerte del Hechicero de Sangre.

Mientras las estrellas llenaban el cielo, Rosalie comenzó a contar historias de la valentía de Emmett, y los Eldens estaban encantados de tener a un berserker legendario de su lado en la próxima batalla. Se rieron cuando ella transmitió sus habilidades en el baile y él se encontró sonriendo.

Emmett había odiado a esta gente la mayor parte de su vida, quería aniquilarlos como su propia gente había sido aniquilada por el Hechicero de Sangre. Ahora, por primera vez en la vida, descubrió que estaba contento. Pero no tan contento como para no preguntarse cuánto tiempo estarían obligados a estar sentados alrededor del fuego. Él no quería nada más que arrastrar a Rosalie a la oscuridad de la noche. Para sellar su vida a la suya, como había prometido. Poner la capa en el suelo, arrastrarla a su lado y hacerle el amor bajo las estrellas. No quería nada más que oír sus gritos de placer.

Esta mañana pensó que nunca la volvería a ver, o escuchar su dulce voz otra vez. Sentir su tacto. Dormir en sus brazos.

Félix se trasladó para estar de pie detrás de Rosalie. Su fija mirada desafiando mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho. El mensaje era claro. No habría escapatorias esta noche, o cualquier otra noche, hasta que se casaran.

Le ofreció al guerrero de más edad un gesto de entendimiento, sus intenciones eran honorables en cuanto al matrimonio. Lo que él le quería hacer al cuerpo de Rosalie era infame.

A pesar de que los días más peligrosos estaban por llegar, Emmett esperaba con impaciencia el futuro. Por primera vez desde que era un joven de quince años. Rosalie le había dado eso.

Afortunadamente, Rosalie se había alejado de las historias de él hacia los cuentos de su entrenamiento con la espada. Las risas se establecieron a su alrededor, y él vio, cómo le llevó un momento cambiar la opinión de su pueblo, de la dulce heredera de Elden a la princesa guerrera.

Dos hombres más se unieron al círculo alrededor del fuego, y escuchó el jadeo de Rosalie . Al instante se llevó la mano al costado, los dedos se encresparon alrededor de la empuñadura de la espada.

Seth y Collins estaban allí.

Se puso de pie.

—¿Cómo…?

Rosalie corrió hacia sus hermanos, besando a cada uno en la mejilla.

—Magia. Dejé pistas que sólo ellos podrían seguir.

A Emmett no le gustaba la idea de que se uniesen a la lucha, pero ya eran casi hombres. Era tiempo que comenzase a aceptarlos de esa manera. El Hechicero de Sangre era responsable de llevarse su infancia, y tenían derecho a luchar. Sus hermanos se colocaron alrededor del fuego, dos berserkers más, rápidamente les dieron la bienvenida. La gente se entretendría durante toda la noche.

—Puedo hacer más que dejar pistas. No sé si es porque estoy de nuevo en la tierra de Elden o que la batalla con Dimitri liberó algo, pero puedo sentir mi poder creciendo. Mira. —Rosalie juntó las manos y él sintió el cambio en ella. Algo poderoso y difícil de alcanzar se formó entre sus manos. Creció. La luz reunida entre ellas—. Ahora puedo controlar totalmente mi magia. Ya no tengo que depender de una emoción intensa.

La mente se perdió en la intensa emoción que habían usado para ocultar la magia de rastreo de los exploradores de sangre en el lago y él casi gimió.

La bola de luz creció y la arrojó en el aire por encima de la cabeza donde se dividió en tres esferas distintas. Con un gesto de la mano las esferas pasaron rápidamente a través del cielo, y él contempló su progreso hasta que la luz se desvaneció en el horizonte.

—Envío esto a mis hermanos. —Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro—. Tengo la sensación de que están vivos. Lo sé.

Había sido recompensado con esta increíble mujer. Se quedaría a su lado hasta el último aliento.

—La luna llena está arriba —susurró ella.

El corazón le latía con fuerza y se le endureció el cuerpo. En un momento ella sería suya para siempre. Con una sonrisa, levantó la falda y echó a correr.

—Voy a ser tuya, pero sólo si me atrapas.

Emmett fue demasiado rápido para ella y alcanzó sus manos.

—Simplemente intenta escapar.

Como la mayoría de las niñas, Rosalie a menudo había soñado con el día de su boda. Llevaría un impresionante vestido, formal y adornado con cuentas con los colores de Elden. Su marido, por supuesto, sería cortés y bien parecido, y la llevaría a su palacio después de la boda y el baile.

Ni una sola vez había esperado que el hombre que un día sería su marido estuviera más inclinado a gruñir que a bailar. Y esta noche, llevaba el vestido verde que su futuro esposo le había comprado, con el brazalete de serpiente de oro en su lugar. Mejor que cualquier otro adorno de boda que se hubiera imaginado.

En lugar de un gran salón lleno de una larga lista de invitados aristocráticos y nobles para ver el enlace real, caminaron de la mano, solo ellos dos, rodeados por los árboles y bajo un manto de estrellas. La realidad de Emmett era más perfecta que cualquier cosa que jamás había soñado o imaginado.

Emmett, su salvaje berserker, su hombre, su amado.

Una vez que alcanzaron un pequeño claro, se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos.

Mirando hacia arriba, se quedó sin aliento al ver su aspecto.

—¿Qué pasó con tu pelo? —preguntó. Toda la larga cabellera marrón de Emmett había desaparecido, su pelo corto cerca del cráneo.

—Otra de las tradiciones de mi pueblo. El día de la boda, el hombre se corta el pelo. Una domesticación, si quieres.

Rosalie se echó a reír. Dudaba en la domesticación en lo que se refería a este hombre en particular. Le llevaría un poco acostumbrarse a ese nuevo aspecto, pero a ella le gustaba.

Las líneas en las comisuras de sus ojos se alisaron, y su expresión se volvió seria.

—Rosalie, mi amor. Sello mi vida con la tuya.

Palabras tan simples. No elaboradas con votos complicados o florituras. Sólo un hombre que toma a la mujer que quiere en la naturaleza y declarándose a sí mismo como suyo ante las estrellas y bajo la luna. Una oleada de amor y emoción le puso lágrimas en los ojos. Pero ella no iba a llorar. Su guerrero merecía una guerrera.

—Emmett, mi amor —le dijo con voz clara y fuerte. Ella le miró a los ojos de color marrón y sonrió—Sello mi vida con la tuya.

Erase una vez una hermosa princesa, que sólo vivía realmente, cuando soñaba. Hasta que un día se despertó rodeada de tres osos malhumorados. Con paciencia y amor domesticó al más feroz, y con un beso transformó a la bestia en un príncipe.

* * *

**Este es el final de esta historia **

**Lo siento me demore un montón en subirla pero aquí esta el fin**

**Con respecto a los dos libros que faltan de la saga tendrán que esperar un tiempo, estoy muy liada con la universidad.**

**Algún día las terminare pero no será en un corto tiempo.**


End file.
